


Ngayon at Kailanman

by bithuin, svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bithuin/pseuds/bithuin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Mahal na mahal ni Junhui at Minghao ang isa't isa.Pero sapat na ba ito para manatili sa kanilang relasyon? Hanggang kailan nila sasabihing kaya pa nila?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Ngayon at Kailanman

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI126  
>  **OPM:** Ikaw at Ako - Johnoy Danao  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** to my beta, b, thank you for helping me write this fic. niligtas mo talaga 'to thank you, ilyyy :*. to my best ate, al, thank you for encouraging me the whole time. love u sm :)

****

****

** 2017  **

****

Puta. Monday na naman.

Labag man sa loob ni Minghao na gumising nang maaga, wala siyang magagawa dahil work day na ulit at kailangan niya pa magluto ng breakfast nila. Matapos niyang lutuin ang breakfast nila ni Jun, pumasok siya sa kwarto nila at napangiti nang makitang tulog na tulog pa ang _~~asawa~~ _boyfriend niya. Dahan-dahan siyang humiga sa tabi nito.

“Bubby, please wake up.”

Hindi umimik si Jun kaya sinundot-sundot niya ang pisngi nito pero wala pa rin. _Hay. Mahimbing na naman ang tulog._ Aalis na sana si Minghao pero bigla siyang niyakap ni Jun, “Huy, bubby. Wake up na!”

“Hmm..” Natawa si Minghao nang lalo lang hinigpitan ni Jun ang yakap niya. “Hey wake up na. We have to go to work.” Binuksan ni Jun ng konti ang mata niya at tinignan si Hao, “Ingay, bub.”

Pabiro siyang hinampas ni Hao sa dibdib kaya hinalikan ni Jun ang buhok niya, “Joke lang. 5 minutes pa, please? Antok pa ako.” Akmang isusubsob ni Jun ang mukha sa leeg ni Hao kaya tinulak niya ang noo nito.

“Tigilan mo ako Junhui ah.” Agad namang ngumuso si Jun dahil sa tonong gamit ni Minghao, inaasahang maaawa sa kanya si Hao pero nanatiling diretso ang mukha nito,

“5 minutes cuddle na lang?” Sagot ni Jun na may maliit na ngiti sa labi. Umiling lang si Minghao at akmang tatayo na pero hinatak siya pabalik ni Jun at dinantay ang paa niya kay Minghao para hindi ito makakilos. Tinulak niya naman palayo si Jun pero paulit-ulit lang nitong iniiling ang ulo niya at nilabas ang dila kaya natatawa si Minghao. _Parang bata_.

Sino ba naman siya para tumanggi? Ang hirap lang para sa part niya dahil nagpapa-cute pa si Junhui.

“Gago ka talaga,” sagot ni Minghao pero yumakap din siya pabalik. Napangiti naman si Jun at inangat ang kamay niyang nakalagay sa bewang ni Minghao para sumiksik lalo ang bubby niya sa kanya.

Simple lang ang buhay nilang dalawa. Mula grumaduate si Minghao ng kolehiyo, napag desisyunan na nilang dalawa bumukod. Mas unang naka graduate si Jun dahil mas matanda siya ng isang taon sa kanya, kaya nakapag-ipon na ito kahit papaano para sa condo unit nila. Pero hindi pa rin ‘yun sapat kaya tumulong ang magulang ni Minghao at sila ang sumalo sa kulang sa pang down. Balak sana nila na sila na ang mag babayad pero tumanggi si Minghao at Junhui dahil sabi nila’y kailangan nila matuto kung paano magtipid.

Mag-iisang taon na rin simula nang bumukod sila. Mahirap, _oo_ , pero kinakaya naman dahil kasama naman nila ang isa’t isa.

Nang mapansin ni Minghao na masyado nang napapatagal at mukhang nakakatulog na ulit ang nobyo niya, tinapik na niya ang balikat nito, “Tara na.”

Binuksan ni Junhui ang mata niya para sana mag makaawa kay Minghao pero nakita niyang nakangiti na ito sa kanya na tila handa na para sa panibagong araw.

“It’s too early..” Parang batang sagot ni Junhui habang hinihila palapit si Minghao. Hindi mapigilan ni Minghao na matawa dahil mukhang bata na inagawan ng candy si Jun lalo na’t nakakunot ang noo nito at nakasimangot pa. Idagdag mo pa na magulo-gulo pa ang buhok niya.

“Hay, Junhui. We’re corporate slaves. Hindi tayo mayaman. Dali na, wake up na.” Hinalikan niya ang mukha ni Jun para magising ito at effective naman kaya bumangon na siya. Sunod naman na bumangon si Jun tila’y nakabusangot ito kaya tinawanan siya ni Hao, “Aga-aga, nakasimangot ka diyan.”

“Because I’m tired and I don’t want to go to work.”

Hihiga na sana ulit si Jun nang mabilis siyang hinatak ni Hao, “Bumangon na sabi eh. Diba, we promised each other na pupunuin natin ‘yung tatlong malalaking jar of our dreams?” Walang nagawa si Jun kaya inangat niya ang dalawa niyang kamay at hinatak naman siya ni Hao pataas.

Nang makatayo na si Jun, hinalikan niya muli ito sa pisngi bago ito tuluyang umalis ng kwarto nila para makaligo. Sumunod din siya sa labas upang ayusin ang lamesang kanilang pagkakainan.

Habang inaayos ni Minghao ang lamesa, naisip niya na sobrang magkaiba talaga ang personality nila ni Jun. Siya, morning person. ‘Yung isa, obviously hindi. Carefree at makulit si Jun. He doesn’t like planning things kaya very spontaneous lahat pag dating sa kanya, while si Minghao naman ay very sensitive at palaging may plano na sinusunod. Although mukhang mas seryoso si Hao sa kanilang dalawa, mas masipag talaga si Junhui dahil grumaduate ito bilang Magna Cum Laude.

Siya? Well, grumaduate na may jowang Magna. No one thought they would end up together, actually. Dahil nung college, palagi sila nag aaway sa org. President nung org nila si Jun pero siya, walang pakielam at madalas pa ay kinokontra niya ito.

Contradicting ang mga ideas nila sa isa’t isa. Gusto ni Jun ng simpleng disenyo pero nakakapukaw ng atensyon para sa pubmat. Gusto ni Minghao ng agaw pansin at magarbo. Gusto ni Jun mag benta ng common na food product para sa income ng org. Gusto ni Hao ng kakaiba na hindi pa gaano sikat sa student body. Mahilig si Jun ng late dismissals lalo na pag may big event sila.

Naiinis si Minghao at palaging sinasabi na kaya naman nila tapusin sa kani-kanilang bahay na lang ang trabaho at magkita na lang ulit sa umaga. Kaya nagulat na lang lahat na isang araw, close na close na silang dalawa. Minghao blames it sa ulan na nag desisyong bumagsak nang malakas kung kailan wala siyang dala na payong.

Minghao really didn’t like Junhui at first kasi mukhang mayabang lalo na’t nginingitian lang siya nito pag nagbibigay siya ng suggestions pero that day kung kailan niya naiwan ang payong niya proved him wrong. Jun was _actually_ nice.

Para siyang tanga nun sa labas ng building kung saan sila nagkikita ng org nila dahil minumura niya ‘yung ulan, tapos titingala sa langit para kausapin na tumigil na ito sa kakaiyak. Mukha siyang tanga pero hindi siya tumigil sa ginagawa niya hanggang sa may tumabi sa kanya at nakita niyang… si Junhui ito.

Agad na sumimangot si Minghao at lumayo pero lumapit lang din si Jun sa kanya. Sinubukan siyang kausapin ni Jun at tinanong kung may dala siyang payong. Bilang masungit siya dahil ayaw niya dito, tinarayan niya lang si Jun at hindi binigyan pansin ang mga sunod-sunod na tanong nito.

Akala niya iiwan din siya ni Jun dahil hindi naman niya ito pinapansin pero kalahating oras na ang nakalipas at nakatayo pa rin ito sa tabi niya kaya tinanong na niya si Jun kung bakit nandun pa rin siya.

Tatarayan niya sana si Jun dahil naiirita siya sa presensya nito pero nang ngitian lang siya ni Jun ay nagulat siya. Naaalala niya pa ang eksaktong sinabi sa kanya ni Jun sa kanya nung gabing iyon: _“Alam mo, hindi pa titigil ‘yan. Hatid na lang kita.”_

Hindi sana papayag si Hao pero wala naman siyang magagawa dahil kailangan na niyang umuwi at marami pa siyang kailangan tapusin. Nagtaka siya nang isa lang ang payong na nilabas ni Jun, _at maliit pa_. Nagreklamo siya kung ‘yun lang ba daw ‘yung payong na gagamitin nila at lalo lang siya nairita nang tinawanan lang siya ni Jun at sinabihang ‘wag na siya mag reklamo dahil siya naman na ‘yung ihahatid.

Sa panahon na iyon, naalala ni Minghao kung gaano siya nainis habang naglalakad sila. Hindi dahil si Jun ang kasama niya o dahil sa nababasa na siya sa liit ng payong, pero dahil halos kalahati ng katawan ni Jun ang wala sa payong. Basang-basa na ito pero tila walang pakielam si Jun. Nakangiti pa ito sa kanya at kung anu-ano ang kinukwento.

Sa inis ni Minghao ay hinatak niya si Jun sa 7/11 na nadaanan nila at pinagsabihan dahil basa na ito at baka magkasakit pa. Akala niya makikinig na si Jun sa kanya pero nginitian lang siya nito at binirong pumasan na lang daw si Minghao sa kanya para siya na ang mag hahawak ng payong para sa kanilang dalawa. Hindi niya napigilan ang sarili at hinampas si Jun dahil puro kalokohan ang alam.

Late na at marami pa silang kailangan tapusin pero nagpasya silang dalawa na patilain muna ng konti ang ulan para hindi na ganun kalakas kapag nagsimula ulit silang maglakad at paghatian ang maliit na payong.

At habang iniintay na humina ang ulan, nagsimulang magkwento si Junhui tungkol sa buhay niya. Naaalala pa ni Minghao na nairita siya nung una dahil ang daldal masyado ni Jun pero kalaunan ay nakita niya na lang na tumatawa na siya sa mga kwento nito at nakikisabay na sa biruan.

Naalala din niyang pagkarating nila sa dorm ni Minghao ay biniro siya ni Jun na ‘wag na magdala ng payong para lagi na silang sabay na umuwi. He remembers smiling at Jun and telling him na hindi na mauulit ang nangyari nung araw na iyon, kahit na alam niya sa loob niya na ‘yun na ang magiging simula ng pagkakaibigan nilang dalawa.

Then it happened, like he predicted.

_They became friends._

Minghao got annoyed at Jun’s clingy ass tsaka sa pagiging makulit nito. Jun would always bother him whenever he saw him being busy. Noon, kahit nasa library si Minghao, aasarin siya ni Jun nang hindi tumitigil hangga’t mapikon na siya.

Sa sobrang dalas nila magkasama ay hindi na napansin ni Hao na nasanay na lamang siya sa kakulitan nito at eventually… nahulog din. Grabe, para siyang bumagsak sa malalim na bangin at hindi na makaakyat kahit anong gawin niya. Ni hindi niya nga namalayan na nahuhulog na pala siya.

Honestly, Minghao didn’t want to admit at first na nagkakagusto na nga siya sa taong kinaiinisan niya noon, pero wala eh. Sinubukan naman niya layuan pero lalo lang niya hinanap-hanap.

“What are you thinking about?” Napaangat ang tingin ni Minghao nang marinig ang boses ni Jun at agad siyang napangiti nang makita niya na nakatayo ito sa tabi niya at natatamaan ng sinag ng araw. Basang-basa pa ang buhok nito at nakangiti din sa kanya.

Bigla na lang natawa si Minghao kaya tumawa din si Jun bago maglakad papunta sa kusina nila para kumuha ng basong gagamitin nila. Hindi pa ito nakakapag-ayos masyado pero ang gwapo-gwapo na niya tignan.

Lalong lumawak ang ngiti ni Minghao nang mapansin niya na inaantok pa talaga si Junhui sa bagal ng kilos nito at halos nakayuko habang naglalakad. Napailing siya nang sadyang binagalan ni Jun ang paglalakad nung pabalik na ito dahil napansin niyang pinagmamasdan na siya ni Hao. Bahagyang tumawa si Jun nang makitang umiiling si Hao at tumango bago inayos ang kanyang paglalakad.

Nang maka-upo si Jun sa harap niya ay pinagmasdan niya lang ito habang naglalagay ng tubig sa baso nila. Akala ni Minghao kakain na sila nang matapos ito ngunit tinignan siya ni Jun at bilang competitive siya, nakipag-titigan din siya.

Nilagay ni Hao ang kaliwang kamay niya sa ilalim ng baba niya kaya napangiti si Jun at itinukod ang kanyang kanang kamay para maisandal ang mukha niya dito habang pinagmamasdan si Minghao.

Hindi naman sila kadalasan ganito kapag nag-aalmusal dahil nagmamadali silang mag-ayos at may trabaho pa sila kaya hindi rin alam ni Minghao kung bakit linalandi siya ni Junhui umagang-umaga at naiinis siya sa sarili niya dahil _nagpapalandi naman siya._

Habang tumatagal ay unti-unting nawawala ang mapaglarong ngiti sa labi ni Minghao. Inayos niya ang pagkapwesto ng kaliwang kamay niya sa ilalim ng baba niya at pinagmasdan nang mas maayos si Junhui.

Pinipigilan niyang tumulo ang luha niya dahil ramdam na ramdam niya ang pagmamahal ni Jun kahit na nakatingin lang ito sa kanya na may ngiti sa labi. Ramdam niyang natutunaw siya sa simpleng tingin na naglalaman ng pagmamahal at pag-aaruga mula sa taong pinakaminamahal niya.

Napansin ni Jun na nangingilid na ang luha mula sa mga mata ni Minghao kaya nag beautiful eyes siya at mas nilawakan ang ngiti. Agad namang natawa si Hao at kinuha ang kutsara at nagpanggap na papaluin niya si Jun.

“Ano ba kasing iniisip mo?” Nakangiti si Junhui sa kanya ngunit punong-puno ng pag-aalala ang boses.

“Kung bakit ba kita sinagot,” tugon ni Minghao na may malokong ngiti sa labi habang tinaas-baba niya ang kilay niya dahil alam niyang magrereklamo si Jun. Agad din siyang kumuha ng kanin ng mapansin na unti-unti na sumisimangot si Jun.

“Bubby!” Nakasimangot na tuloy si Junhui kaya tinawanan siya ni Hao, “I was just joking! Naalala ko lang how I used to hate you back then.” Muli siyang napangiti nang maalala ang mga bangayan nila ni Jun sa org nila noon. “Nangako pa ako sa sarili ko na hindi kita papatulan.”

Napa-iling si Minghao dahil naalala niya kung paano siya nagkukulong sa kwarto niya nang ilang oras matapos nilang lumabas ni Jun. Nagtatago siya sa ilalim ng kumot niya at paulit-ulit na sinasabing _‘Kuya ‘yan. Off limits.’_ Sinasadya na niyang iwasan si Jun dahil hindi na rin niya ma-control ang nararamdaman niya. Umabot pa sa puntong hindi na niya nirereplyan si Jun kahit na tungkol sa org ang messages nito.

“Well,” nagkabit-balikat si Jun at tumaas ang gilid ng labi, “Pogi ako eh, you can’t resist me.” Pinagdikit ni Jun ang labi niya at tinaas pa ang dalawa niyang kamay.

“Yeah right. Hindi ko alam anong ginawa mo sa‘kin at kuhang-kuha mo ako. Siguro ginayuma mo ako?” Pang aakusa ni Minghao.

“Hoy ‘di ko kailangan gamitin ‘yun. Hindi mo lang talaga maresist charm ko. Biruin mo ‘yun, ang daming nagkagusto sa ‘yo noon pero ako lang pinatulan mo? Hay pogi ko talaga.” Umikot naman ang mata ni Minghao dahil ang yabang na naman ni Jun.

“Eh kung hiwalayan—” Mabilis na sinuntok ni Hao si Jun dahil sinalpakan siya ng tinapay nito sa bunganga, “Hindi ko nagugustuhan mga lumalabas diyan sa bibig mo ha.”

Nakakunot ang noo ni Jun at seryosong nakatingin kay Minghao kaya inis na kumagat sa tinapay si Minghao at ngumuya, “Don’t ever joke about that. It’s not okay.”

Sasagot sana si Minghao pero hindi na siya nag salita dahil ramdam niyang hindi natuwa si Jun sa biro niya lalo na’t tahimik lang itong kumakain. Ang tanging ingay lang na maririnig ay ang pag tama ng kubyertos sa plato nila at ang ingay mula sa labas ng unit nila.

Sinilip ni Hao ulit si Jun at nawala ang bigat sa dibdib nang makita niyang hindi na nakakunot ang noo, pero hindi pa rin nakangiti. Kaya pasimple siyang tumayo at nagtimpla ng kape ni Jun, dahil palagi itong nagkakape tuwing umaga.

Naisip niyang pagtimplahan ng kape si Jun bilang panuyo. Kinuha din niya ‘yung stuffed toy na pusa na nasa sofa nila na lagi niyang ginagamit panuyo kay Jun dahil mahilig ito sa pusa. 

Nilagay niya sa tapat ni Jun ‘yung stuffed toy at sa tabi nito ang kape. Nagulat si Junhui at napaangat ang tingin dahil hindi man lang niya napansin na umalis pala si Minghao sa tapat niya, “I’m sorry...” Mahinang sabi ni Hao at agad din niyang kinagat ang labi para pigilan ang sarili na ngumiti dahil ang cute tignan ni Jun na parang naguguluhan sa nangyayari.

Tumaas ang kilay ni Jun at kinuha ang baso para inumin ang kape at lalong dumiin ang kagat niya sa labi niya dahil may eksaktong timpla si Jun na gusto pagdating sa kape niya. Natatakot siya dahil baka hindi magustuhan ni Jun ‘yung gawa niya at lalo lang itong mainis sa kanya.

Binaba ni Jun ang baso matapos niyang tikman ang kape at natawa siya sa itsura ni Hao dahil bigla itong nanigas at parang hindi na humihinga, “Huy, okay ka lang?”

“Kumusta?” tanong ni Minghao na medyo nag-aalinlangan, halata sa nanginginig niyang boses.

“Masarap.” Malakas naman na nag buntong hininga si Hao kaya tumawa si Jun, “Seryoso? Nakuha ko na?” Parang batang nagtanong si Hao lalo na’t magkadikit ang dalawang kamay niya at malaki ang ngiti.

“Yup,” sabi ni Jun habang kinuha niya ulit ang baso, “Masarap. Like you,” dagdag niya at kumindat pa bago uminom ulit kaya tinadyakan siya ni Minghao sa ilalim ng mesa. Muntik na matapon ni Jun ang iniinom dahil sa lakas ng tadyak sa kanya ni Hao.

Nang matapos sila kumain ay nag-ayos na si Minghao habang naghuhugas pa si Junhui ng pinagkainan nila. Mabilis lang din sila nakapag-ayos kahit na nangungulit si Jun at iniistorbo si Minghao habang nag-aayos.

Tahimik na namimili ng damit si Hao sa closet nila nang bigla-bigla siyang tatapikin ni Jun at pag lumingon siya ay pinapakitaan lang siya ni Jun ng iba’t ibang klase ng heart. Maya-maya ay kung ano-ano na ang ginagawa ni Junhui kaya binilisan niya ang pagkilos para makaalis na sila dahil baka ma-late sila sa kanilang trabaho at halatang bored na bored na si Jun.

Napansin ni Junhui na tapos na mag-ayos si Minghao kaya hinatak na niya ito palabas pero pinalo ni Hao ang kamay niya bago pa sila tuluyang makalabas dahil titignan niya pa kung nakatanggal na lahat sa saksakan at maayos na naligpit ang pinagkainan nila.

“Bubby, _let’s go naaa_ ,” pangungulit ni Jun habang hawak-hawak ang kamay ni Hao at sinusundan ito kung saan siya nagpupunta.

Bahagya naman siyang tinignan ni Minghao bago bumalik sa pagtingin sa paligid kaya sumimangot si Jun. “Promise na tanggal ko na lahat!” Binitawan ni Jun ang kamay ni Hao para itaas ang kanyang kanang kamay.

“Talaga?” Tanong ni Hao na nakataas ang isang kilay ngunit nakangiti at nakahalukipkip. “Paano pag hindi?”

“Minghao naman eh!” Binaba ni Jun ang kamay niya sa inis at pumadyak sa sahig kaya lumapit si Hao sa kanya at hinawakan ng madiin ang dalawang pisngi. “Niloloko lang kita, huwag ka na tampo. I was just making sure dahil baka tumaas bill natin,” nakangiting sagot ni Hao dahil natatawa siya sa itsura ni Jun na nakakunot ang noo pero mukhang bata dahil lobong-lobo ang pisngi gawa nang paghawak ni Hao dito.

Si Junhui ang nagdrive ng sasakyan nila dahil madalas ay mas maaga natatapos ang trabaho niya kumpara kay Minghao. Siya na ang nagdadala ng sasakyan para madaanan niya si Minghao, sabay pauwi.

“Bubby,” tawag ni Minghao nang mapansin niyang malapit na sila sa work place niya. “Busy ka ba sa work ngayon?”

Gulat na napalingon si Jun sa kanya pero agad din binalik ang mata sa daan. “Hindi naman. Bakit, bub?” Sagot niya kay Hao.

Ngumiti naman ng maloko si Hao at inayos ang upo niya kaya napaangat ang kilay ni Jun dahil mukhang may pinaplano ito.

“Ikaw ha. Ano ‘yang binabalak mo?” Saktong stop na ang nasa stoplight kaya natignan na ni Jun si Hao na nakangiti pa rin sa kanya.

“Absent tayo,” sabi ni Minghao na malaki ang ngiti sa labi at kumikinang ang mata.

“Huh?!” Natatawang tugon ni Jun, “Anong absent? College tayo? Gago, akala ko ba pupunuin pa natin yung tatlong malaki na jar of our dreams?” Pangangasar ni Jun at pinalobo ang kamay kasabay ng pagsabi niya ng _malaking_ jar of their dreams.

Sumimangot naman si Hao dito, “Dali na!” Sagot niya at halatang naiinis na siya dahil medyo tumaas na ang boses niya.

“Bub, papagalitan tayo.” Umiiling na sabi ni Jun bago pinaandar na ulit ang kotse dahil green light na. “Sabi mo nga diba? We’re _corporate slaves_ ,” panggagaya niya sa tono na gamit ni Hao kaninang umaga.

Sumimangot na si Minghao at tumingin na lamang sa labas dahil hindi niya makumbinse si Junhui na ‘wag pumasok. Oo, alam niyang mapapagalitan sila sa gagawin niya pero gusto lang naman kasi niya na makasama si Jun nang walang inaabala. _Anong masama dun?_

Lalong lumaki ang simangot sa mukha ni Hao dahil naalala niyang ang tagal na mula nung huli silang nakapag-date ni Jun.

Mukha siyang batang nagmamaktol pero miss lang niya talaga si Jun.

_Miss lang niya na may oras sila para sa isa’t isa._

Nag-ayos na si Hao nang matanaw niya ang building nila sa kanyang kanan pero napatigil siya ng lumiko si Jun imbis na dumiretso.

Kunot-noo niyang tinignan si Jun na nakangiti na sa kanya. Hindi siya pinapansin nito at nanatiling nakatingin sa daan na malaki ang ngiti.

Nang mapansin ni Jun na nakatingin si Minghao sa kanya ay tumawa siya bago tignan ang nobyo na halatang naguguluhan sa nangyayari.

“Oh, date tayo diba?” ani ni Jun bago kumindat at binalik sa daan ang tingin.

Hawak kamay na naglalakad si Jun at Minghao kahit na matirik ang araw. ~~~~

Pinagtitinginan sila ng mga tao dahil… _bakit hindi?_

It’s not normal to see two men in their respective corporate attire sa gitna ng Binondo.

Oo. _Binondo_.

Kung anong ginagawa nila dito? Hindi rin alam ni Minghao. He’s been asking Jun since bumaba sila pero hindi siya sinasagot nito at sinasabing sumunod na lang daw siya.

Mahaba-haba na ang nalakad nila at unti-unti na siyang naiilang sa tingin ng mga tao dahil _tinititigan_ sila ng lahat na nakakasalubong nila. Hindi pa naman ganun karami ang tao sa Binondo dahil alas-nuebe pa lang nang umaga pero masyado na marami for Hao’s liking, kaya nakayuko lang siya habang naglalakad.

Hao wanted to admire their surroundings pero sadyang naiilang talaga siya sa tingin ng mga tao kaya hinatak niya palapit si Jun sa kanya, “Bakit ba tayo nandito?” Mahinang sabi niya kay Jun.

Lumapit si Jun sa kanya at tinapat ang bibig niya sa tenga ni Hao.“Bakit ka bumubulong?”

Agad siyang tinulak ni Hao palayo na siyang tinawanan lang ni Jun. Jun gave Minghao a reassuring smile and said, “Huwag ka na mahiya.”

Hinakawan ni Jun ang baba ni Minghao at inangat ito. “Pogi ka kaya ka tinitignan,” dagdag niya bago hatakin si Hao para magsimulang maglakad ulit.

Hindi gaanong pamilyar si Minghao sa Binondo dahil hindi naman sila nagagawi dito ni Jun kahit nung nasa kolehiyo pa sila. Nababanggit lang ito ni Junhui sa kanya at minsa’y inaaya siya pumunta dito pero Minghao wasn’t able to say yes to any of Jun’s invites dahil palagi na silang busy.

Tumigil si Jun sa paglalakad kaya napaangat ang tingin ni Minghao at nakita niyang nasa tapat na sila ng isang kainan na hindi niya na nabasa kung ano ang pangalan dahil hinatak na siya papasok ni Jun.

“Bub,” tawag niya kay Jun nang maka upo sila. “Madalas ka ba dito?” Dagdag niya.

Napansin niya kasi na pagpasok nila’y agad na binati si Jun ng mga tauhan at mukhang close sila dahil nakikipagbiruan pa ‘yung iba sa kanya.

“Hmm. Oo,” sagot ni Jun habang tumatango. “Madalas dito ako pumupunta noong college pag gusto ko. Hindi na nga lang ako gaano nakakapunta dahil busy.”

Pinagmasdan ni Hao ang paligid. Walang aircon at open lang ‘yung place kaya inangat niya ang kanang kamay at dahan-dahang pinapaypayan ang sarili. Hindi naman sana siya maiinitan kaso naka suit sila at ang haba ng nilakad nila kaya pinagpapawisan na siya. Napansin din niyang may katandaanan na dahil agnas na ang mga pintura sa dingding.

Napatigil lang si Hao sa pagmasid nang mapansin niyang may tumayo sa tabi ni Jun na nakaupo sa harap niya.

Isang babae na mas matanda sa kanila. Nginitian siya nito kaya ngumiti siya pabalik at natawa naman si Jun dahil halatang pilit ‘yung ngiti ni Hao.

“Usual order, Jun?” Tanong nito kay Jun.

“Opo.” Nakangiting tugon ni Junhui, “Pero isang original mami lang po. Paki hati na lang po sa dalawa.”

Matapos umorder si Jun ay tinignan niya si Hao, “Masarap ‘yun. Hinding hindi mo malilimutan ang _mami ng Masuki._ ”

“Junhui, ang baho!” Reklamo ni Minghao at tinulak ang mami na tinapat ni Junhui sa harap ng mukha niya.

“Masarap yan!” Sagot ni Jun habang tumatawa. Pagkababa niya nung mami ay lalo lang siyang natawa dahil mukhang nandidiri pa rin si Hao, “Promise, mabaho lang pero masarap ‘yan.”

“Junhui, amoy paa!” Hao said, half shouting. Pinagmasdan niya ang paligid at napansin na nakatingin sa kanya ‘yung mga staff kaya pilit siyang napangiti dito.

“ _Bubby_ , you have to try it first bago ka mag reklamo.” Halatang tuwang tuwa si Junhui sa nangyayari kaya sinamaan niya ito nang tingin at pasimpleng tinadyakan sa ilalim ng mesa.

Hindi naman sa maarte siya pero amoy paa talaga ‘yung mami. Mukha pang hinugasan lang ng mga plato dahil parang kulay sabon na binanlawan. He trusts Junhui’s taste kasi between them, si Jun ‘yung palaging nakakahanap ng masarap na pagkain kaso hindi lang talaga mukhang appealing ‘yung mami.

Wala siyang nagawa kundi kuhain ‘yung share niya ng mami nang makita niyang excited na si Jun kumain.

“Una, kumuha ka ng noodles mo.” Konti lang kinuha ni Hao compared kay Jun na halos puno ‘yung chinese soup spoon. Sketchy pa rin kasi ‘yung amoy nung soup sa kanya. “Then soup. Syempre. Mami ‘to.” Bumagsak naman ang balikat ni Hao sa sinabi ni Jun.

“Can I not put soup in mine?” Umiling lang si Jun sa kanya at pinakita ‘yung spoon niya na punong puno ng mami. “Dali na. Promise, masarap ‘yan.” Tinignan niya muna si Jun sandali para sana magmakaawa na payagan na siya.

Kasi naman, bakit _amoy paa?!_ Mas kaya niya pa kung amoy kili-kili kaso amoy paa pa talaga eh. Puta, ayaw na ayaw niya pa naman sa amoy ng mga paa lalo na pag pinagpawisan tapos nakulob dahil mas maasim pa yata sa sinigang ang amoy.

Hindi pa nakakatulong na ‘yung soup halos walang kulay. Hindi niya tuloy maiwasang isipin na kung hindi galing sa pinaghugasan ay gawa ito sa tubig na pinagbabaran nang ilang pawis na paa—‘yung tipong parang falls ‘yung pawis at sobrang asim ng amoy dahil nakakulob ito nang ilang oras sa sapatos.

Mariin siyang napapikit sa naisip niya. Hindi siya madasalin pero, _lord, please, kung mamamatay ako ‘wag naman sa ganito._

Sasabihin na sana niyang hindi niya kaya gawin pero kitang-kita niya na excited si Jun. Wala siyang nagawa kundi lagyan nang konting sabaw ‘yung kanya.

Sayang naman ‘yung mahabang paglalakad nila kung mag-iinarte pa siya.

Agad namang lumawak ang ngiti ni Jun nang makita niyang nagtagumpay siya kaya umiling ng konti si Minghao. Hay, kung hindi lang talaga niya mahal si Junhui.

“Ikaw mag lagay nung sauce.” Kumunot ang noo niya nang abutan siya ni Jun ng kutsara at napansin niyang may sauce nga na kailangan pang ilagay, “Hindi ba dapat nakahalo na ‘to?” Tanong niya.

Umiling si Jun, “It tastes better if ganyan mo gagawin. Ikaw na bahala kung gaano karami ‘yung ilalagay mo.” Walang nagawa si Hao kundi sundin na lang ‘yung sinabi ni Jun. Dinamihan niya ‘yung sauce, hoping it can make up for the bad smell.

When he was done putting the sauce, inangat niya ang ulo niya para yayain si Jun na sabay silang kakain.

“Bub, sabay—” Natigil siya ng mapansing nasubo na ni Jun ang kanya, “SABAY TAYO!” Hao whines. He was supposed to reprimand Jun nang—

_What the fuck?!_

Nanlaki ang mata ni Minghao nang biglang dinura ni Jun sa kutsara niya ‘yung mami na galing na sa bibig niya.

Galing na sa bibig niya— _punyeta_.

“JUNHUI KADIRI KA!!”

Hao can’t help but shout and he’s thankful na sila pa lang ang tao kaya walang makakakita sa kadugyutan ni Jun. Imbis na mandiri si Jun sa ginawa niya ay tumawa lang ito kaya lalong sumakit ang ulo ni Hao.

“Junhui, galing na ‘yun sa bibig mo!” Sabi ni Hao, still shouting.

“Hindi ko pa naman nangunguya!”

“Kahit na! Galing na sa bibig mo!” Hao’s hysterically shouting at Jun na mukhang walang pake. Kung pwede niya lang talaga saktan si Jun dito ginawa na niya dahil _MYGOD!!!!_ Naririnig na niya ang Mamita niya na sumisigaw ng: _nasaan ang table manners?!_

“Cheers?” Napanganga siya nang idikit ni Jun ang kutsarang niya na _nanggaling na sa bibig niya_ at _may laman na mami na dinura niya_ sa kutsara ni Hao na hindi pa nga niya nagagalaw. Matapos gawin ‘to ni Jun ay kinindatan niya muna si Hao bago isubo ulit ‘yung kutsara at kinain na ‘yung mami.

“Oh my god, ang dugyot!” Reklamo ni Hao at binato ng tissue si Jun sa mukha na tinawanan lang siya.

Kadiri talaga! Hindi niya inexpect na ganito kadugyot si Junhui kahit na isang taon na sila magkasama sa isang bahay.

“Your turn. Masarap ‘yan.” Inikot muna ni Hao ang mata niya kay Jun before holding his breath para hindi maamoy ‘yung mami pag tumapat na ito sa bibig niya. This better taste good or else—

_Oh fuck_.

“See?” Jun said with a smile, “Sarap diba?”

Excited na tumango si Hao habang nginunguya ang mami.

Shit, sobrang sarap.

Hindi na niya pinansin si Jun na inaasar siya sa pagiging maarte niya kanina at kumain na lang ng kumain.

Minghao ended up taking half of Jun’s share kasi he finished his instantly and he wanted more.

Ang natutunan ni Minghao? Masarap naman pala ang sabaw mula sa pinagpawisang paa.

After Masuki, lumipat sila sa isa pang paboritong kainan ni Jun. Then another after that. And another.

Kung anu-anong kainan ang triny nila sa Binondo. Sabi ni Junhui minsan lang sila magkaroon nang ganun karaming oras kaya sulitin na daw nila. Sa kalagitnaan nang food trip nila ay maya’t maya silang sinusubukang i-contact ng mga tao sa opisina nila kaya kinuha ni Jun ang phone nila at pinatay.

They’ll be damned for this stupid decision, but whatever. Minsan lang naman ‘to.

Kinakabahan si Minghao dahil ito ang first time niyang hindi magreport sa office. Funny na this was his idea in the first place pero ngayon siya ‘tong kinakabahan. Compared kay Hao, halos hindi kinakabahan si Junhui dahil alam niyang kailangan siya ng kumpanya niya at babagsak sila kung mawawala siya.

They spent almost 3 hours in Binondo. They roamed around and took pictures in several spots. Mostly si Minghao dahil sayang daw outfit niya.

After Binondo, napagdesisyunan nilang mag ikot sa Manila at maghanap ng ukayan na pwede nilang pagbilhan ng mga pamalit sa suot nila dahil masyado na silang naiinitan.

Walang alam si Minghao sa ganito at mas madalas si Junhui noon sa ukayan kaya hinayaan na niya ang nobyo niyang mamahala kung saan sila susunod na pupunta.

Isa pa sa pinagkaiba nila ay lumaki si Minghao na hindi kailangan isipin kung magkano ang aabutin na bill kapag namimili siya samantalang si Junhui ay nasanay na kailangan pinapangalagahan ang pera at dapat binubudget ng maayos dahil may dalawang mas batang kapatid pa siya na matagal pa bago makapagtapos.

Hindi naman ito naging hadlang sa relasyon nilang dalawa. Bagkus, naging daan ito para tulungan nila ang isa’t isa.

Hindi palagastos si Minghao pero natuto siya kay Junhui na huwag gumastos kung hindi naman importante ang kailangan bilhin. Natutunan niya na kung may mas mura naman at halos parehas lang ang kalidad ay ‘yun na lang ang bilhin.

Samantalang si Jun, natutunan niyang unahin ang sarili niya dahil kay Minghao. Palagi sinasabi sa kanya noon ni Hao na walang masama sa pagiging mabait at natutuwa siyang mabait na tao si Jun. Ang kaso, madalas ay inuuna ni Jun ang iba kaysa sa sarili niyang kapakanan.

Sa dami ng gastusin sa kolehiyo, madalas ay nauubos na ang pera niya sa mga requirements niya pa lang sa subjects. Hindi rin naman ganun kalaki ang baon niya para sa isang linggo kaya minsa’y hindi na siya kumakain dahil mawawalan siya ng pamasahe pauwi.

Minsan naman, mas pipiliin niyang ibigay sa mga batang namamalimos ‘yung nabili niyang pagkain. Katwiran niya’y may makakain naman siya pag-uwi sa bahay. ‘Yung mga bata, minsan lang makakuha ng matinong pagkain.

Hirap ang nanay niyang tustusan ang mga gastusin nila sa araw araw. Hiwalay na kasi ang Mama at Papa ni Junhui. Nagpapadala na lang ang Papa niya sa kanila. Hindi pa gaanong malaki ang kinikita ng kanyang ina kaya lalo silang nahirapan nang tumigil sa pagpapadala ang kanyang ama noong huling taon niya sa kolehiyo.

Alam ni Junhui ang hirap na dinanas ng kanyang ina mapagtapos lang siya kaya nagsikap siyang mag-aral ng maigi. Hindi naman siya nabigo dahil nagtapos siya bilang Magna Cum Laude ng BS Economics.

Sa halos limang taon na magkasama si Jun at Minghao, natutunan nilang mag-ipon para sa mga pangarap nila sa buhay.

Kaya sa bahay nila, mayroong tatlong malaking jar na hinuhulugan nila araw-araw ng kahit tig-piso lang.

Isa para sa emergency fund,

Isa para sa Batanes (dahil dream destination na nila ‘yan eversince),

_At isa para sa law school ni Junhui._

Matagal nang pangarap ni Jun na maging abogado at given sa standing niya sa school, pwede na siyang tumuloy sa law school dahil tiyak na makakakuha naman siya ng scholarship.

Kaso pinili niyang unahin ang pamilya niya.

Alam niyang hirap na ang kanyang ina na tustusan ang gastusin nila kaya mas maganda kung tutulong muna siya bago tuparin ang pangarap niya.

Sa ganitong paraan, nakakaipon siya ng pera para sa pamilya niya, sa pangarap niya, at para sa pangarap nila ni Minghao.

And if there’s anything Jun’s beyond grateful for, that would be Minghao.

Kasi kahit nagagahol sila sa gastusin at minsa’y nagkukulang ang pera pambayad sa bills, ni isang beses ay hindi siya sinukuan ni Minghao at nanatili lang sa tabi niya.

Mahirap tumanda, _oo_.

Dumadami ang responsibilidad. Lumalaki ang gastusin. Lalong nababawasan ang oras para sa sarili.

But Jun doesn’t mind going through all the hardship as long as he has Minghao by his side.

Days went by at naging busy na nga sila ni Junhui.

Pagbalik niya sa office nila kinabukasan ay tadtad na ang trabaho niya dahil ‘yung pinarevise sa kanya nung nakaraan ay pinarevise ulit, tapos may bago na namang pinapagawa sa kanya.

Pero mas busy sa kanya si Junhui.

Halos hindi na sila nakakapag-usap pag uwi dahil parehas silang pagod sa trabaho at gusto na lang magpahinga.

Friday na at ngayon pa lang ulit sila makakapagkita na walang inaalalang trabaho. Sakto kasi ‘yung lunch break nila kaya magkikita sila sa cafe malapit sa opisina ni Minghao dahil mas maiksi ang break nito kumpara kay Junhui. Hindi sila usually nagkikita for lunch breaks pero naisipan ni Minghao na ayain si Junhui para lang makasama ulit ito.

Pagkarating niya sa cafe ay kukuha na sana siya ng pwesto kaso napansin niyang nandun na si Junhui kaya nagulat siya.

Normally, si Jun ‘yung nahuhuli pag nag m-meet up sila dahil medyo malayo ‘yung office nila sa isa’t isa pero this time si Jun ang nauna… ang kaso, may dalang laptop at ito lang ang inaatupag niya.

Napansin niyang wala pang nao-order si Jun kaya pumunta muna siya sa counter para makapag-order.

Pagpunta ni Minghao sa pwesto ni Jun ay ‘di pa rin nito napapansin na nandiyan na siya kaya yumuko muna siya para halikan si Junhui sa pisngi.

Gulat na inangat ni Jun ang mukha niya at nang mapansin niyang si Minghao, ito ay napangiti.

“Sorry,” ani ni Jun at nilapag ang laptop sa mesa, “Kanina ka pa?”

“Not really. Busy?”

“Oo eh.” Jun sighs. Nangako kasi sila na pag magkasama sila, dapat walang trabaho na inaatupag dahil minsan na lang sila magkita.

“Ayos lang, bubby.” Hao says with a small reassuring smile.

Wala naman siya magagawa kung may trabahong aatupagin si Jun. Ang mahalaga, magkasama sila.

“Sige na,” tinuro ni Minghao ‘yung laptop ni Jun, “Tuloy mo na. Mas ayos na ‘to kaysa hindi tayo nagkikita.”

Tinignan muna siya ni Jun na parang humihingi ng tawad kaya nginitian lang siya ni Minghao.

Mabilis naman na hinalikan ni Jun si Hao sa pisngi bago kunin ang laptop para magtrabaho.

Dahil ayaw naman ni Minghao na istorbohin si Jun, nilabas na lang niya ang cellphone niya gamit ang kanang kamay pero bago niya pa ito magamit ay kinuha na ni Jun ang kaliwang kamay niya na siyang ikinagulat niya.

“Energy,” sabi ni Jun na nakatingin pa rin sa laptop pero malawak ang ngiti. Napailing na lang si Minghao nang higpitan ni Jun ang hawak sa kamay niya.

Hindi gaanong kumportable si Minghao sa magkahawak nilang kamay dahil minsa’y ginagamit ni Jun ang kamay niyang nakahawak kay Hao para magtype pero hinayaan na lang niya at paminsan-minsang sinusubuan si Jun, tinutulungan uminom.

Busy siya sa pag s-scroll sa IG niya nang maramdaman niyang inangat ni Jun ang kamay niya kaya napatingin siya dito at pinanood si Jun kung paano niya tinapat sandali sa ilong niya ang kamay ni Hao para amuyin bago halikan ito.

Natawa naman si Minghao dito pero hindi siya nagsalita dahil seryosong nagbabasa si Jun sa screen niya.

Babalik na sana si Minghao sa paggamit ng cellphone niya nang maramdaman niyang inangat ulit ni Jun ang kamay niya. Nang muling itapat ito ni Jun sa ilong niya ay tinulak niya ang kamay niya kaya napapikit si Jun sa gulat nang tumama ito sa ilong niya.

Tumawa si Minghao ngunit agad din siyang napatigil nang maramdamang kinagat ni Jun ang kamay niya.

“Masakit!” Reklamo niya at akmang papaluin si Jun kaso hinalikan na agad ni Jun ang kinagat niya kaya walang nagawa si Minghao kundi ikutin ang mata niya, pero nanatiling nakangiti.

Hindi gaano magaling si Junhui sa paggamit ng salita para maiparating ang nararamdaman niya kaya sa simpleng mga ganito niya pinapahiwatig kung gaano niya kamahal ni Minghao mula pa noong magkaibigan sila.

Nanatiling nakatingin si Minghao at pinagmasdan lang si Jun na hindi siya tinitignan dahil tutok sa screen ng laptop niya.

Napangiti siya nang mapansing seryoso si Jun sa trabaho niya at halatang importante ito sa kanya.

Hindi niya maiwasang isipin kung ganyan din ba si Junhui kapag inasikaso na nila ang mga papeles para sa kasal nila, o ‘di kaya kapag nagplano na sila para sa magiging bahay nila.

_O kung ganito ba ang itsura ni Junhui kapag namili na siya ng singsing nila._

Lalong lumawak ang ngiti niya nang maisip na kasama niya si Junhui tumanda.

Siguro kung malalaman ng iba kung anong laman ng utak niya’y kukwestyunin siya ng mga tao kung sigurado na ba siya kay Jun dahil kung sakali’y ito ang magiging una at huli niyang nobyo.

Pero ‘yun na mismo ang dahilan kung bakit niya sinagot si Junhui sa dami nang nagsubok noon. Dahil hindi niya nakikita ang sarili niyang may karelasyong iba bukod kay Junhui.

Hindi niya nakikitang magpapakasal siya sa iba maliban kay Junhui.

Malayo pa ang lalakbayin nila pero ngayon pa lang, alam na ni Minghao.

_Na sa dulo ng altar, si Junhui ang naghihintay sa kanya._

Inayos ni Minghao ang buhok niya bago tuluyang lumabas ng cr.

Mag-iisang oras na din simula nang magkita sila at malapit na matapos lunch break ni Minghao kaya kailangan na niya umalis.

Pagbalik niya’y busy pa rin si Jun kaya lumapit lang siya dito at yumuko ng konti para mahalikan ang buhok nito.

Agad na natauhan si Jun sa ginawa ni Minghao at mabilis niyang hinigit pabalik si Hao bago pa ito tuluyang makaalis.

“Aalis ka na?” Malumanay na tanong ni Jun, at kitang-kita sa mukha niya na malungkot siya.

“Yes, bubby. Malapit na mag end lunch break ko.” Napasimangot naman si Junhui dito at saglit na tinignan ang oras.

“Okay, pero eat something else na mabubusog ka. Cake na nga lang kinain mo, hati pa tayo. May oras ka pa naman kaya kumain ka muna.” Natatawang tumango si Hao bago tumuloy si Jun sa pag bilin, “Mag pahinga ha? Alam kong pagod ka na kahit wala kang sinasabi.”

Agad namang tumaas ang kilay ni Hao dito.

Pahinga?

_Siya pa talaga?_

“Ikaw mag pahinga,” sabi niya kay Jun. “Lunch break pero you’re still _working_?” Hindi naman sinasadya ni Minghao na madiinan ang pagkasabi ng working pero mukhang iba ang naintindihan ni Junhui.

“Sorry..” sagot ni Junhui sa kanya.

“No, that’s not what I meant. Gusto ko lang mag pahinga ka.”

“I will, after this.”

“Okay.” Minghao answers with a smile. Lumapit ulit siya kay Junhui at hinalikan ulit ang bumbunan nito bago ito guluhin ng konti.

“I love you.” Nakatingalang sabi ni Junhui kaya napangiti si Minghao, “Mahal kita, Hao.” Dagdag ni Jun.

“Opo,” tugon ni Minghao nang nakangiti. “Mahal din kita. Galingan mo diyan para hindi mo na iu-uwi mamaya, ha? Bubby time lang tayo later.”

Tahimik lang ang byahe nila pauwi.

Hindi alam ni Minghao kung anong nangyari kay Junhui dahil pag sakay niya pa lang ng kotse nila’y hindi na ito nagsasalita. Kahit na noong binati niya ito’y tinanguan lang siya. Pagkauwi naman nila’y agad na dumiretso si Junhui sa kwarto nila.

Buhat noong nagkita sila kaninang lunch sa cafe ay hindi na sila nakapagusap muli. Ayaw naman niyang tanungin si Junhui dahil baka hindi pa ito handang sabihin ang problema niya.

Matapos niyang asikasuhin ang pagkain nila para sa dinner, pumunta siya sa kwarto nila para sabihin kay Jun na pwede na silang kumain.

Pagpasok niya’y napansin niyang hindi pa rin ayos si Junhui. Nakaupo ito sa dulo ng kama nila, bagong ligo at nakapagpalit na ng pantulog at may kausap sa kanyang cellphone. Mukhang hindi natutuwa si Junhui dahil nakakunot ang noo nito at mahigpit ang hawak sa cellphone niya. Tumabi naman si Minghao sa kanya at nilagay ang kamay sa bewang ni Junhui at bago niya pa makita kung sino ang kausap ni Jun ay nasarado na ni Jun ang cellphone niya.

“Kain na tayo?” Tanong ni Jun sa kanya at tumango naman si Minghao bilang sagot.

Habang kumakain sila’y halatang namomoblema pa rin si Junhui dahil nakayuko at hindi masyadong nagsasalita. Maya’t maya ding may nagte-text at tumatawag sa cellphone niya at sa bawat tunog ng phone niya’y napapapipikit siya at halatang naiinis siya dito.

“Work, bubby?” Tanong ni Minghao nang pinatay ni Jun ang phone niya.

Tinignan muna siya ni Jun ng sandali bago umiling at yumuko, “No bub. Tinapos ko na trabaho kanina dahil sabi mo nga, _bubby time_ lang tayo ngayon.”

“Then bakit mo ako hindi kinakausap?” Mahinang tanong ni Hao. Hindi naman siya galit o naiinis dahil hindi siya kinikibo ni Jun pero nag-aalala kasi siya sa tumatakbo sa isip nito. Agad namang bumagsak ang mukha ni Jun at mabilis na inabot ang kamay ni Hao na nakapatong sa lamesa nila, “I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to..” Sabi ni Jun at hinigpitan ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Minghao.

Napansin ni Minghao na naapektuhan si Jun sa sinabi niya kaya nginitian niya ito, “Hey,” sabi ni Hao at dinikit ang katawan sa lamesa para mapalapit siya kay Jun. “Nag-aalala lang ako sa ‘yo.”

Walang nagsalita sa kanila at nanatiling nakatingin sa isa’t isa. Pansin ni Minghao ang pag-aalinlangan sa mukha ni Junhui dahil mariing magkadikit ang kanyang labi at mabigat ang paghinga.

“I’m sorry.. sa.. sa bahay kasi..” Agad na iniwas ni Junhui ang tingin niya kay Minghao. “Sila mama..”

“Bub, if hindi mo pa kaya sabihin, naiintindihan ko.” Hinigpitan ni Minghao ang kapit sa kamay ni Jun.

Jun’s family is a very sensitive topic between them.

Malapit naman si Minghao sa pamilya ni Jun. Paborito nga siya ng bunsong kapatid ni Jun kaya’t palagi hinahanap si Minghao kapag umuuwi si Jun sa kanila. Madalas din ay nakakausap ni Hao ang nanay ni Jun.

Hindi naman tinatago ni Jun ang mga problema nila sa bahay, maliban sa isang bagay.

_Pera._

Kapag tungkol na sa pera ang pinoproblema ng pamilya ni Jun, palagi itong tinatago ni Junhui sa kanya.

Wala sanang balak sabihin si Jun kay Minghao na pinoproblema nila ito sa pamilya nila kaso dumating sa puntong muntik na sila mag-away ni Minghao dahil hindi agad nabayaran ni Jun ang bills nila para sa buwan na iyon kung saan siya ang dapat magbabayad. Kinuwestyon siya ni Hao kung saan niya ginagastos ang pera niya kaya napilitan si Junhui na umamin kay Hao na halos buong sweldo niya’y binigay niya sa pamilya niya.

Mula noon, kapag napapansin ni Minghao na kailangan ni Junhui magbigay ng malaking pera ay sinasabi niyang siya na ang sasalo ng gastusin nila para sa buwan na iyon. 

Wala nang nagsalita sa kanilang dalawa hanggang matapos silang kumain.

Ayaw ni Minghao pilitin si Junhui na magsalita dahil alam niyang mabigat ito para sa kanya. Noong huling sinubukan niyang kausapin si Jun tungkol dito’y nagalit lang si Jun sa kanya at nag-away pa sila dahil dito.

Hindi makatulog si Minghao dahil iniintay niya pa si Junhui na may kailangan pa _raw_ tapusin na trabaho. Alam niyang hindi ito totoo dahil sinabi naman na kanina ni Jun na nagawa na niya lahat pero hinayaan na lang niya ito.

Sa kalagitnaan nang paggamit niya ng phone ay bigla siyang nauhaw kaya malakas niyang hinampas ang noo niya sa inis. Ayaw niya kasing lumabas dahil panigurado’y kausap ni Junhui ang pamilya niya at tingin niya nakakaistorbo siya.

“Tangina naman kasi Hao, bakit mo nalimutan kumuha.” Inis na sabi niya sa sarili niya habang dahan-dahang pinipihit ang pinto pabukas para hindi marinig ni Jun. Maglalakad na sana siya palabas nang marinig niya ang boses ng Mama ni Jun.

_“Anak, pasensya na, pero kailangan talaga..”_ Hindi maiwasan ni Hao na silipin si Jun at agad siyang nanlambot nang makitang nakayuko ito at nakahawak sa ulo niya. Napansin din niya ang dahan-dahang paghigpit ng hawak ni Jun sa buhok niya.

Nanatiling tahimik si Junhui at nakayuko. Maya-maya ay ginulo nito ang buhok niya at huminga ng malalim bago binagsak ang katawan sa upuan. “Mama naman eh.” Ani ni Jun na parang maiiyak na.

Halatang hindi alam ni Jun kung anong gagawin niya dahil hindi na ito gaano nagsasalita. “Ma, sabi ko na sa ‘yo noon na ilipat na sila. Hindi natin kaya private school.” Mariing napapikit si Junhui, pinipilit na maging kalmado kahit na may halong inis na ang tonong gamit niya.

_“Ayoko naman ipagkait sa kanila ‘yun,”_ ani ng nanay ni Jun. Hindi napigilan ni Jun ang sarili at napatayo siya sa narinig niya, “Ma naman!” Medyo napatalon si Minghao dahil lumakas ang boses ni Jun.

“Sa tingin mo ba gusto ko na ganyan buhay nila? Buhay _natin?!_ Kaya nga ako nagtrabaho muna para makatulong lalo na’t hindi na nagpapadala si Papa! Ma, sana naiintindihan mong hindi ganun kalaki ang pwede kong mabigay ngayon.”

_“Jun, saan pa ako kukuha ng pera? Hindi sapat ‘yung sweldo ko. May gastusin pa kami dito sa bahay. Hindi ba malaki naman ang sweldo mo?”_ Pamimilit pa ng nanay ni Junhui. Sa inis ni Jun ay ginulo nito ang buhok niya at hinilamos ang mukha niya bago umupo muli sa tapat ng cellphone niya.

Naiintindihan naman ni Minghao kung bakit halos ganun na lang manghingi ang nanay ni Jun. Masyado nga namang mahal ang tuition ng dalawang kapatid ni Jun, at hindi pa ganoon kalaki ang sweldo ng nanay niya.

Pero hindi rin masisi ni Minghao si Jun kung bakit ganito ito umakto dahil madalas ay biglaan nga itong hinihingan ng malaking pera pambayad daw sa tuition fee nung dalawa. Wala namang problema kay Jun kung kailangan niyang magbigay dahil ‘yun naman ang dahilan kung bakit talaga siya nagtrabaho muna, kaso naiinis siya dahil parang iniisip ng nanay niya na madali lang siyang makakapaglabas ng pera dahil lang mas mataas ang sweldo ni Jun kumpara sa nanay niya.

“Ma, paano naman ako?” Mabilis na napatingin ulit si Minghao sa direksyon ni Junhui at parang may kung anong namilipit sa tiyan ni Hao nang mapansing nangingilid ang luha ni Jun sa mga mata niya. Mabilis namang pinunasan ni Jun ang mata niya para hindi tuluyang bumagsak ang mga luhang nagbabadya.

Gusto ni Minghao lumabas at yakapin si Jun dahil nasasaktan siyang makita na nahihirapan ito. Ang hirap pa lalo para sa kanya na makitang naiiyak ito dahil hindi naman iyakin si Jun at bilang lang sa kamay ang beses na nakita niyang umiyak ito.

“Paano si Minghao? Ma, _paano kami ni Minghao?_ ”

Hindi na napigilan ni Hao at mabilis niyang sinarado ang pinto.

Hindi niya alam kung gaano siya katagal nakaupo sa harap ng pintuan nila. Nakatulala sa kawalan, walang ibang tumatakbo sa isip kundi ang sinabi ni Jun at kung anong itsura niya noong sinabi niya ito.

Hindi maalis ni Minghao sa isipan niya kung paano biglang humina ang boses ni Jun, na parang ang sasabihin niya’y importante sa kanya - pinapangalagahan at pinoprotektahan niya; na tila masisira siya nang sabihin niya kung paano na sila ni Minghao.

Hindi niya namalayan na nagsimula nang pumatak ang mga luha mula sa mata niya dahil ang tanging tumatakbo lang sa isip niya ay si Junhui, at kung gaano siya kamahal ni Jun.

Lalong sumakit ang dibdib niya nang mapagtantong nagawa pa siyang isipin ni Junhui kahit na nahihirapan na ang pamilya nito. Dahil kung siya ang nasa lagay ni Jun, hindi niya alam kung magagawa niya pang isipin ang kapakanan ni Jun, o kapakanan nilang dalawa.

Dahan-dahang tinago ni Hao ang mukha niya sa tuhod niya at niyakap ang dalawa niyang paa para hindi marinig ni Jun na umiiyak siya. Ramdam niyang nanginginig na ang katawan niya sa pag iyak niya pero hinayaan niya lang ang sariling umiyak dahil hindi niya alam kung paano niya mailalabas ang nag-uumapaw na emosyong nararamdaman niya.

Nakaramdam si Minghao ng pangangalay kaya mabilis niyang binuksan ang mata niya at tinignan ang paligid.

Agad siyang nataranta nang mapagtantong nakatulog na siya sa kakaiyak dahil naka-upo pa rin siya sa harap ng pinto ng kwarto nila at lalong dumilim ang paligid. Mabilis niyang kinuha ang cellphone niya para tignan kung anong oras na. Kahit na inaantok-antok pa siya’y nanlaki ang mata niya nang makitang sabado na dahil ala-una na ng umaga, at wala pa si Junhui sa loob ng kwarto nila.

Mabilis siyang napatayo at muntik pang bumagsak dahil umikot ang paningin niya sa ginawa niya.

Minamasahe niya ang sentido niya nang buksan niya ang pinto at nagulat siya dahil walang kailaw-ilaw at ang tanging liwanag lang na makikita ay mula sa laptop ni Jun. Ang mas kinagulat niya ay gising pa rin ito, at nakatutok sa screen ng laptop.

Dahan-dahan siyang lumapit kay Jun, inaasahang mapapansin ang presensya niya ngunit mukhang mahalaga ang ginagawa nito dahil hindi niya napansin na nakatayo na sa harap niya si Minghao.

Nagulat na lang si Junhui nang maramdamang may umupo sa tabi niya. Agad namang pinulupot ni Jun ang kamay niya sa bewang ni Hao at bahagyang sinara ang laptop bago tinapat ang sarili kay Minghao.

“Sorry, nagising ba kita?” Mahinang sabi ni Jun. Pansin niyang wala pa sa wisyo si Minghao kaya hinalikan ni Jun ang noo ni Hao nang ilang segundo. Matapos niya gawin ito ay pinagmasdan niya ulit si Minghao na mukhang inaantok pa rin dahil diretso lang ang tingin sa kanya, pero napangiti siya nang makitang namumula na ang tenga ni Hao. “May inaasikaso lang, sandali na lang ‘to.”

Isa kasi sa pangako nila sa isa’t isa mula nung bumukod sila ay sabay silang matutulog.

Hindi sanay si Minghao na wala siyang katabi sa kama dahil lumaki siya na may yakap-yakap na stuffed toy o ‘di kaya’y sinisiksik niya ang magulang niya. Kapag nararamdaman niyang wala siyang katabi ay bigla siyang nagigising.

Kaya minsan, kapag kailangan magpuyat ni Jun ay sinasamahan siya ni Minghao. Hindi ganun ka-kumportable sa sofa kumpara sa kama nila pero hindi na pinapansin ni Hao ‘yun dahil mas gusto niyang katabi at nakikita niya si Jun. Kapag nakatulog siya bago matapos ni Jun ang trabaho niya ay binubuhat na lang siya ni Jun papasok ng kwarto nila imbis na gisingin kapag kailangan na nilang lumipat.

Sinubukan na noon ni Jun na dalhin si Hao sa kwarto nila pag nakatulog ito. Kinukumutan niya pa at nilalagay ang paboritong stuffed toy niyang pusa sa tabi ni Hao pero wala itong pakinabang dahil nagigising lang si Minghao at tatabi na naman kay Jun kaya hinahayaan na lang niyang matulog ito sa balikat niya hanggang matapos ang ginagawa niya kahit nangangalay siya.

“Junhui, I love you.”

Hindi napigilan ni Jun na sandaling kumunot ang noo niya sa sinabi ni Minghao dahil sobrang random nito pero agad din siyang napangiti nang mapansing seryoso si Hao. “Mahal din kita. Bakit ka naman nambibigla diyan, ha?” Natatawang tanong ni Jun.

“ _Mahal na mahal_ kita. Naiintindihan mo?” Mabilis na napawi ang ngiti sa mukha ni Jun dahil lalong naging seryoso si Minghao. Hindi niya napigilang makaramdam ng kaba kaya mabilis niyang hinawakan ang pulso ni Hao, “Why? Ano meron?” Kinakabahang tanong niya.

Madalas mag _I love you_ si Minghao at minsan ay sobrang random pa nito. Sa rinami-raming beses niyang narinig ang mga katagang iyan mula kay Minghao ay ngayon lang siya kinabahan ng sobra.

Sinusubukan niyang pakalmahin ang sarili dahil kung ano-ano na ang tumatakbo sa utak niya. Hindi pa nakakatulong na diretsong nakatingin lang si Hao sa kanya.

Magsasalita na sana ulit siya nang higitin ni Hao ang kamay niya mula kay Jun at nagsimulang maglakad palayo kaya lalo siyang kinabahan. Unti-unting sumisikip ang dibdib niya habang nakatingin sa likod ni Minghao na naglalakad palayo sa kanya.

Nag iisip na siya ng kung anong pwedeng sabihin kay Hao nang maramdaman niyang may humawak sa pisngi niya at inangat ang ulo niya. Hindi niya pa malalaman na naiiyak na pala siya kung hindi lang malabo ang mukha ni Minghao sa harap niya.

“Bub, bakit ka naiiyak?” Nag-aalalang tanong ni Hao habang pinupunasan ang gilid ng mata ni Jun. Hindi naman siya nakasagot at pinikit-pikit niya lang ang mata niya para mawala na ang mga luha.

“Hindi ka… _aalis?_ ” Tanong ni Jun at pahina nang pahina ang boses niya sa bawat salitang sinambit niya dahil nahihiya siya sa sinabi niya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit ‘yun ang unang pumasok sa isip niya at hindi talaga nakatulong na tinalikuran pa siya ni Minghao kanina. Lalo siyang nanliit nang marinig niyang mahinang tumawa si Minghao.

“Tanga.” Natatawang sambit ni Minghao habang umiiling. Hindi dapat siya natatawa dahil halatang nagpanic si Jun pero hindi niya lang mapigilan ang sarili dahil mukhang bata si Jun lalo na’t nakayuko na ito at sinusubukang itago ang mukha kay Hao.

Umupo na ulit si Hao sa tabi ni Jun at nanatiling nakayuko pa rin ‘yung isa, “All I’m saying is that I love you and that’s why I’m doing this.”

Napaangat naman ang ulo ni Jun dito. Naguguluhan siya sa sinasabi ni Minghao pero nang makita niya kung ano ang inaabot nito sa kanya ay agad niyang naintindihan ang nangyayari.

Matagal niyang pinagmasdan ang binibigay ni Minghao sa kanya. Pabalik-balik din ang tingin niya mula kay Hao at sa bagay na ito dahil hindi pa rin nag s-sink in sa kanya na binibigay ito ni Minghao.

“Bubby naman..” Tawag ni Minghao at lalong nilapit sa kanya ang bagay na iyon pero tinulak lang palayo ni Jun.

“No, Minghao.” Madiin niyang sabi habang nakatingin pa rin sa mga salitang nakapaskil sa bagay na iyon. “No.” He says again.

Muli siyang napailing ng basahin muli ang mga salita.

_Para sa Batanes._

Hindi kayang tanggapin ni Jun ang binibigay ni Hao sa kanya dahil para sa kanila ‘yun. Para sa kanila ang laman ng jar na ‘yun. Para ‘yun sa dream destination nila. Hindi ‘yun para sa pamilya niya.

“Jun, it’s fine.” Mahinahong sabi ni Minghao. Tinabi na niya ang jar at ngayo’y hinahawakan ang kamay ni Jun, “Hindi pa naman natin priority ‘yan ngayon. Mas kailangan ng mga kapatid mo ‘yan.”

“Minghao, para sa ‘tin ‘to.” Jun says, having a conflicted look on his face. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit parang hinahayaan lang ni Minghao na gamitin niya ang pera nila para sa ibang bagay.

“Alam ko tumatakbo sa isip mo,” pag putol ni Minghao nang mapansin niya kung ano ang iniisip ni Jun, “Hindi ko binabalewala ang pangarap natin na mag Batanes. Ang sinasabi ko lang, bata pa ‘yung mga kapatid mo. Mas importanteng makapagtapos sila. Tayo, kaya nating pag-ipunan ulit ‘yan. _Priorities, bubby._ ”

Aangal sana si Jun dahil hindi niya kayang tanggapin na lahat ng naipon nila para mag Batanes ay mapupunta lang sa tuition ng kapatid niya. Hindi niya matanggap na sa ibang bagay lang mapupunta ‘yung pinag-ipunan nilang dalawa.

Napansin ni Minghao na nahihirapan at nag-aalinlangan pa rin si Jun kaya kinuha niya ‘yung jar at nilagay sa harap ni Jun. “It’s okay,” Minghao reassures Jun by guiding his hands to the jar.

“I’m sorry…” Mahinang sabi ni Jun habang nakatingin sa jar. Napansin ni Minghao na humigpit ang hawak nito sa jar kaya hinawakan niya ulit ang kamay ni Jun, “Basta ibalik mo ‘yung lagayan para may pag-iipunan pa rin tayo.”

Natawa naman si Jun dito at tumango, bago hinatak palapit si Minghao sa kanya para yakapin. Agad na niyakap pabalik ni Hao si Jun at naramdaman niyang siniksik lalo ni Jun ang sarili niya sa balikat ni Minghao kaya hinagod niya ang likod nito kahit na hindi naman ito umiiyak.

Masakit man na kailangan nilang pakawalan ang isa sa mga pangarap nila ay kailangan pa rin nila gawin ito dahil para pa rin ‘to sa kinabukasan ng kapatid ni Junhui.

Hindi man umiyak si Jun habang magkayakap sila ay ramdam pa rin ang lungkot at pagod nito kaya hinayaan na ni Minghao na matagal silang magkayakap.

Magsimula man muli sila mula sa umpisa para sa Batanes ay ‘di na nila dinamdam masyado.

Sapat nang magkasama sila at handang saluhin ang isa’t isa.

Sunday is family day, therefore Minghao and Junhui call it their _bubby time._

Kasalukuyan silang kumakain sa KFC na nasa isang gas station sa SLEX dahil papunta sila ng Enchanted Kingdom ngayon.

Matapos nilang mag usap noong Sabado ng madaling araw ay inaya ni Minghao si Jun na mag EK sa Sunday. Bigla niya kasing naalala na gusto rin nilang pumunta ng EK noong nag-aaral pa sila para mag date kaso masyadong malayo kaya hindi sila natutuloy.

Madalas ay nag m-movie marathon lang sila sa bahay nila _(thanks, netflix)_ pag bubby time o ‘di kaya’y nagkakantahan lang. Matagal na simula nung lumabas sila para sa bubby time nila kaya naisip ni Minghao na ito na ang tamang oras para ayain si Jun na mag _EK_.

“Bubby, let’s go!!” Excited na sabi ni Jun at hamak na hinahatak pa siya patayo kaya pinalo niya ang kamay nito at tinuro ang pagkain niya na hindi pa ubos. Hindi ba napansin ni Jun na ngumunguya pa siya? _Tsk_.

Napasimangot naman si Jun dito at umupo ulit. “Matagal ka pa?” Tanong ni Jun kahit na dalawang minuto pa lang yata nakakalipas kaya tinignan siya ng masama ni Minghao, “Bub ang dami pa.” Naiinis na sabi ni Minghao dahil kanina pa siya kinukulit ni Jun.

Naiintindihan naman niya na excited si Jun kaso ang pinaka ayaw niya sa lahat ay kapag minamadali siya kumain.

“Tulungan na kita?”

_Ang kulit._

“Isa pa, Junhui.” Naiiritang sabi ni Minghao. Inasahan niyang mananahimik na si Jun dahil halatang naiinis na talaga siya pero nginitian lang siya nito at kumuha mula sa fries niya.

Hindi na niya pinansin si Jun at pinagpatuloy ang pagkain. Ramdam niyang pinagmamasdan siya ni Jun pero hindi niya ito pinapansin dahil maiinis lang siya sa itsura nito.

“Bubby—” Bago pa matuloy ni Jun ang sasabihin niya ay tinapat na ni Minghao ang tinidor sa mukha nito, “Mananahimik ka o sasaktan kita?” Lalo lang nainis si Minghao nang tawanan siya ni Junhui.

“Sasabihin ko lang sana mag c-cr ako!!” Inikot ni Hao ang mata niya at pinagtabuyan na si Jun. Pinanigurado niyang tapos na siya kumain bago pa makabalik si Jun dahil kukulitin lang siya ulit nito.

Malawak ang ngiti ni Jun pagbalik niya dahil nakita niyang tapos na si Hao. Inasar niya si Hao na nagpapanggap na mahinang kumain sa harap niya dahil nahihiya siya kay Jun kaya agad siyang kinurot ni Hao sa tagiliran bago hatakin paalis ng KFC.

Hindi na sila ganun kalayo mula sa EK kaya nung natanaw ni Jun na malapit na sila ay nagsimula na itong magkwento kung ano ang mga gusto niyang sakyan sa EK. Hindi naman ito ang unang beses ni Jun na makapunta sa EK kaso matagal na mula nung huli siyang nakatapak dito kaya excited siya.

“Bubby, mahaba pila,” bulong ni Hao kay Jun nang makarating sila sa harap ng _Rio Grande_.

Sunday kasi kaya maraming tao at alas-kwatro na ng hapon. Halos dalawang oras na silang nandito pero iilan pa lang ang nasasakyan nila dahil mahaba ang mga pila.

“Sa iba na lang tayo?” Ani ni Minghao. Hindi siya pinapansin ni Jun at nakatingin pa rin ito sa mga taong nakapila para sa rio grande. Nakasimangot na ito at halatang gusto niya talaga. Kinuha ni Hao ang kamay niya at hahatakin na sana ito papunta sa pila ng rio grande pero nang maramdaman ni Jun na pipila na sila ay agad itong tumakbo at iniwan si Minghao.

Natigil si Hao sa ginawa ni Jun dahil hindi siya makapaniwalang iniwan siya nito para lang makapila na sa rio grande. Sandali niyang tinignan ang kamay niyang naiwan sa ere bago tignan si Jun na mukhang nakalimutan na may kasama siya dahil hindi man lang nito tinignan si Hao.

Nakangiting naglakad palapit si Hao at pagkarating niya sa tabi ni Jun ay agad niyang hinampas ito. Parang dun lang naalala ni Jun na may kasama pala siya dahil gulat na gulat ang itsura niya nang makita si Hao, “Hala, sorry bubby!”

They ended up lining for half an hour, pero worth it naman kasi basang basa sila after. Nainis pa nga si Minghao nung una dahil nalimutan niya na ang suot niyang sapatos ay ‘yung paborito niya at bawal na naka paa lang kaya basang basa na ito after. Tawa lang ng tawa si Jun habang nasa ride sila kasi malakas na nagmumura si Hao pag nababasa siya.

Halos mag blanko utak ni Minghao nang maglakad siya at naramdaman niyang may tubig sa sapatos niya. First step pa lang niya ay naramdaman na niyang parang umaapaw ‘yung tubig kaya napatigil agad siya dahil biglang nag-init ang ulo niya. Imbis na i-comfort siya ni Jun ay tinawanan lang siya nito at binirong kasalanan niya pa daw na ‘yun ang sinuot niyang sapatos.

Right after rio grande ay hinatak siya ni Jun sa _Disk-o-magic_ na malapit lang sa Rio Grande. Nahihiya pa nga si Minghao nung una na dun sila susunod dahil basang-basa pa sila pero sabi ni Jun ‘yun daw pinaka effective way na matuyo ‘yung suot nila ng hindi gumagastos.

Sorry na lang sa susunod na uupo sa inupuan nila.

Pagkatapos nila sa Disk-o-magic ay hinatak siya ni Jun sa _log jam_ kaya inis na inis si Minghao dahil nakapagpatuyo na sila tapos uulit lang sila sa ride na mababasa sila? _Punyeta._

Ayaw na sana ni Hao pagbigyan si Jun kaso palagi naman siyang talo kay Jun dahil konting pagpacute lang nito ay agad siyang bumibigay. Sinubukan na niyang maglakad paalis kaso hinabol siya ni Jun at nagulat na lang siya nang maramdaman niya ang kamay ni Jun sa bewang niya at agad siyang binuhat.

Sa gulat ni Hao ay napasigaw siya at agad na hinampas ang kamay ni Jun pero natigil din siya sa pagreklamo nang mapansin niya na pinagtitinginan na sila ng mga tao.

Wala din siyang nagawa sa dulo kundi sumakay sa log jam at imbis na bumalik sila sa disk-o-magic para magpatuyo, sa _flying fiesta_ sila pumunta para maiba naman daw sabi ni Junhui.

Madilim na nang matapos sila sa flying fiesta kaya kumonti na ang mga tao at umiksi ang mga pila sa mga ride. Dahil dito, lalong napilit ni Jun si Hao na sumubok ng mga extreme rides.

Pumayag si Minghao sa iba dahil hindi naman daw ito nakakatakot. Malakas daw loob niya at hindi siya duwag, kaya hindi na lang sasabihin ni Junhui na napansin niyang halos nakapikit si Minghao sa _space shuttle_ at hindi na rin siya magrereklamo kung gaano kahigpit ang kapit ni Minghao sa kanya sa _anchor’s away._ Kunwari na lang na hindi rin narinig ni Junhui ang mga iilang sigaw na kumawala sa bibig ni Minghao sa _air race_.

Nasakyan na nila lahat bukod sa isa - EKstreme Tower.

Isa ito sa unang gustong sakyan ni Jun pero hindi pumapayag si Hao. Lahat na daw bukod dito. Kaya hindi rin alam ni Minghao kung paano siya nakumbinse ni Jun dahil nakapila na sila ngayon sa EKstreme.

“Junhui, ayoko na.” Ani ni Minghao nang gumalaw ulit ang pila nila. Malakas naman loob niya sumakay ng mga rides pero natatakot lang siya dito dahil feeling niya ay ibabagsak siya.

Nginitian siya ni Jun at hinigpitan ang hawak sa kamay ni Minghao, “Saglit lang ‘yan. Try lang natin.”

Ayaw naman siyang asarin siya ni Junhui na duwag kaya hindi na siya umalis. Sayang din ang pagpila nila kung aatras lang din siya.

Napatingin siya nang marinig ang malalakas na sigaw at nanlambot ang tuhod niya nang makitang mabilis ang pagbagsak mula sa tower.

Tinignan siya ni Jun para silipin kung ano reaksyon niya at nang makita niya ang takot sa mukha ni Minghao ay agad siyang natawa. Bago pa niya macomfort si Minghao ay tinawag na sila kaya walang nagawa si Junhui kundi hatakin na si Hao.

Pagkaupo pa lang nila ay pansin niyang aligaga si Minghao dahil hindi ito kumikibo o nagsasalita. Gumalaw lang ito nang may lumapit na staff sa kanila para i-secure ‘yung seat nila.

Nang gumalaw na ay hindi napigilan ni Minghao na magreact. Mabilis siyang sumigaw sa gulat pero agad din siyang tumigil nang marinig ang tawa ni Jun.

“Bubby, tignan mo maganda paligid oh.” Tinuro pa ni Jun ‘yung nasa harap nila dahil maganda naman talaga lalo na’t gabi na pero mariing umiling si Minghao, “Ayaw. Please. Natatakot ako.”

“Bub promise maganda, tignan mo lang saglit.” Ulit pa niya. Gusto niya kasing ma-distract si Minghao para hindi na ito kabahan dahil parang hindi na ito humihinga sa inuupuan niya.

Akala niya hindi susunod si Minghao pero nakita niyang dahan-dahang ibinaba ni Minghao ang mata niya. Kahit siya ay kinabahan dahil baka lalong matakot si Hao kahit na hindi pa sila ganun kataas pero biglang nagliwanag ang mata ni Hao kaya napanatag na ang loob niya.

“Ganda ‘no?” Parang batang tumango si Minghao at unti-unti nang lumalaki ang ngiti niya sa mukha kaya napangiti din si Jun.

Para namang natauhan si Minghao sa nangyayari dahil mabilis na napawi ang ngiti sa labi niya at inangat na niya muli ang ulo niya. Pansin na natatakot na muli ito kaya nilahad ni Jun ang kamay niya.

Tinitigan ni Minghao ang kamay niya at halatang gusto nito kunin ang kamay ni Jun pero nang silipin ni Hao kung gaano na sila kataas ay mariin siyang umiling, sandaling hinigpitan ang kapit sa nag se-secure sa kanya, bago pumikit at tinakpan gamit ng isang kamay ang mata niya.

Natawa naman si Jun sa pagtanggi ni Hao kaya sandali niyang pinaglaruan ang buhok nito. Natigil lang siya nang marinig niyang humikbi si Minghao.

“Bubby?” Nag-aalalang tanong ni Jun pero nang humikbi na naman si Hao ay hindi niya napigilang matawa. Sinubukan niyang tanggalin ang kamay na nasa mata ni Hao pero nagpumiglas ito kaya lalong lumakas ang tawa ni Jun, “Bakit ka umiiyak?”

Binaba ni Hao ang kamay niya at tinignan si Junhui. “Bubby, _bakit ang tagal_?” Naiiyak niyang tanong.

Alam ni Jun na dapat hindi siya natutuwa sa kalagayan ni Minghao ngayon pero hindi niya kayang pigilan na hindi ngumiti lalo na’t mukhang bata si Hao dahil may mga luha pa rin siya sa mata niya.

“Shh,” ani ni Jun habang pinupunasan ang mata ni Hao, _“Natatakot ba ang bubby ko?”_ Mahinahong tanong ni Jun, tila nakikipag-usap siya sa bata. Kahit naman masaya siya ay nag-aalala pa rin siya kay Hao.

Parang batang tumango si Minghao dito at hindi napigilan na maiyak muli. Gusto pa sana siyang asarin ni Jun pero halatang nag pa-panic na ito kaya magiging matinong boyfriend na muna siya.

Nilahad niya muli ang kamay niya kay Minghao and this time, tinanggap na ito ni Hao kaya napangiti siya. Pansin niyang malapit na sila sa tuktok dahil masyado na silang mataas kaya inayos na niya ulit ang upo niya.

Bago pa ni Jun masabihan si Minghao na malapit na silang bumagsak ay naramdaman na lang niyang umikot ang tiyan niya sa gulat at humigpit ang hawak ni Hao sa kamay niya.

Nakahinga lang siya ng maluwag nang maramdamang tumigil na sinasakyan nila at dahan-dahan nang bumababa. Agad siyang napatingin kay Minghao na inaasahan niyang nakatulala o wala sa wisyo kaya nagulat siya nang makitang nakatingin na ito sa kanya.

Unti-unting lumawak ang ngiti sa labi ni Hao kaya naman napakunot ang noo ni Junhui.

_Masama kutob ko dito ah_ , isip ni Jun.

Bago pa niya matanong si Minghao ay nagsalita na ito.

“Ulit tayo, bubby?”

And that’s how Jun ended up almost vomiting.

Akala niya kasi isang beses lang sila uulit, pero masyadong natuwa si Minghao at hindi na alam ni Junhui ilang beses sila sumakay sa EKstreme. Sinubukan niyang pigilan si Minghao pero hindi siya pinapansin nito.

Halatang hilong-hilo na si Jun pero hindi niya masabi kay Hao na hindi na niya kaya dahil masyadong masaya ang boyfriend niya at ayaw naman niyang masira ang kasiyahan nito.

Natigil lang si Hao nang muntik nang maduwal si Jun habang naglalakad sila papunta ulit sa pila. Sa taranta niya ay inaya na niya si Jun na umalis.

“Dapat sinabi mo.” Naiiritang sabi ni Minghao habang inaayos ni Jun ang mga gamit nila sa trunk, “Tinigil ko sana agad.”

“It’s okay,” Jun says while closing the trunk. “Masaya ka eh. Hirap na hirap ka sumakay nung una pero na-enjoy mo. Sino ako para sirain ‘yun, diba?” Aniya at kinindatan si Hao.

Hindi naman mapigilan ni Minghao na ikutin ang mata niya dahil nang lalandi na naman si Junhui. “You’re my _boyfriend_. I hope that reason is enough.” Seryosong sabi nito.

Naramdaman ni Jun na nag-iinit ang pisngi niya kaya mabilis niyang hinampas si Hao, “Gumaganti ka ha!” Aniya at hinampas ulit ang dibdib ni Hao at tinawanan naman siya ni Minghao sa ginawa niya. Hindi kasi magaling magtago si Jun ng kilig niya compared kay Hao na very composed kaya pag kinikilig siya ay kitang kita na agad sa reaksyon ng katawan niya.

“Dinner sa Tags?” Nakangiting tanong ni Hao habang minamasahe ang dibdib niyang hindi tinigilan ni Jun sa hampas dahil kinikilig siya. Nagliwanag naman ang mata ni Jun at mabilis na tumango, “Bulalo? Señor Alvino’s?”

“Okay then. Señor Alvino’s it is.” Pumalakpak si Jun dahil dito. Matagal na kasi mula nung huli silang nakakain sa Señor Alvino’s - ang paborito nilang kainan sa Tagaytay. Paborito niya ang Bulalo rito at matagal na mula nung huli siyang nakakain nito. Hindi rin kasi siya malutuan ni Minghao ng bulalo dahil pagod na ito mula sa trabaho.

Si Jun sana ang magda-drive pero nag-offer na si Minghao na siya na lang daw bilang peace offering na rin kay Jun dahil nahilo daw ito sa pagpilit niyang sumakay sa EKstreme.

The drive to Tagaytay was not that long, lalo na’t gabi na kaya wala na masyadong kotse sa daan. Nakatulog si Jun after sometime kahit na sinubukan niyang manatiling gising para samahan si Hao pero mas malakas ang antok niya kaya bumigay din siya.

Tulog pa rin si Jun pagkarating nila sa Señor Alvino’s. Gigisingin sana siya ni Minghao kaso nang makita niyang nakasandal ito sa bintana at nakanganga ay hindi niya napigilang pagmasdan lang si Jun.

Napangiti siya nang mapansin na medyo nakabukas ang mata ni Junhui - isang senyales na masarap ang tulog nito.

Gusto niya sanang kuhaan ng litrato si Jun dahil ang cute niya tignan habang natutulog pero hindi magawang alisin ni Minghao ang tingin niya kay Jun. Gumalaw ito para ayusin ang pwesto. Dinilaan niya din ang labi niya pero maya-maya’y nakanganga na ulit kaya mahinang natawa si Hao at napailing.

Mukhang narinig ni Jun ang tawa niya dahil bigla itong nagising. Binuksan niya ang mata niya at pinagmasdan ang paligid, bago ibalik ang tingin kay Hao na nakangiti lang sa kanya.

“Kanina pa ba tayo? Bakit hindi mo ako ginising?” Tanong ni Jun habang tinatanggal ang seatbelt niya.

“Kakarating lang. And you looked cute, paano kita gigisingin?” Masamang tumingin si Jun sa kanya kaya natawa si Hao, “‘Wag mo ko landiin. Kakagising ko lang.” Ani ni Jun bago bumaba.

Agad ding sumunod si Hao dito at dumiretso na sila sa main restaurant nito para mainform ‘yung mga staff na sa bahay kubo nila gusto kumain. Open kasi ‘yung place at sa gilid ng main ay may mga bahay kubo kung saan pwede ring kumain. Usually sa bahay kubo sila kumakain kahit na dalawa lang sila.

Inorder na agad ni Hao ang palagi nilang ino-order dito - dalawang platter ng plain rice, special bulalo, spicy beef caldereta, at sizzling tofu. Hindi sila mahilig mag-order ng drinks kapag kumakain sa labas kaya water lang kinuha ni Hao.

Pagkaupo nila’y halatang inaantok pa rin si Junhui dahil pumipikit-pikit pa rin ito at parang mabigat para sa kanya ang pagbukas ng talukap ng mata. Ipinasok din nito ang kamay niya sa loob ng suot niyang shirt dahil nilalamig siya.

Maya-maya’y may umakyat na pusa sa bahay kubo nila at kinalaro ito sandali ni Minghao bago ito tumungo kay Junhui na akala mo hindi inaantok kanina dahil nakikipaglaro na sa pusa. Imbis na hayaang nasa paa niya lang ito ay binuhat ito ni Jun at ikinalong ito sa kanya bago ituloy ang pakikipaglaro.

“ _Meow_.” Jun softly said, with a smile on his face as he plays with the cat’s ears. Minghao then laughs at how Jun crouches to make himself smaller in order to be closer to the cat sitting on his lap.

Minghao’s smile becomes wider when he realizes the scene is too familiar.

Noong nag-aaral pa sila ay madalas sa karinderya sila kumakain ni Junhui. Mas tipid kasi para sa kanilang dalawa na mahilig kumain, plus may mga pusang lumalapit kaya natutuwa si Jun.

Basta may lumapit na pusa kay Jun noon kahit na kumakain siya ay kinakalong niya agad ang mga ito at kinakalaro. Pinapagalitan pa siya noon ni Minghao dahil baka raw makalmot siya pero hindi siya pinapakinggan ni Jun.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay dumating na ang pagkain nila kaya binaba na ni Jun ang pusa at inexcuse ang sarili dahil maghuhugas daw siya ng kamay sa cr. Habang iniintay na bumalik si Jun ay pinaghandaan na siya ni Hao ng pagkain.

Hindi naman ganun kalayo ang cr mula sa pwesto nila at lalo nang hindi mahaba ang pila para dito dahil halos sila na lang ang tao sa Alvino’s dahil gabi na kaya takang-taka si Minghao nang hindi pa agad nakabalik si Jun. Akmang tatayo na sana siya nang makitang naglalakad na pabalik si Jun, _at may kasamang banda._

Sa Alvino’s kasi, may banda na nag-iikot sa bawat lamesa at tinutugtog ang request ng customer. Hindi na ito bago sa kanya dahil tuwing nandito sila ay talagang tinatawag ni Jun ang banda at nag re-request na siya daw ang kakanta.

Hindi naman napigilan ni Minghao na matawa nang ngitian siya ni Jun at tinuro ang bandang kasama niya na tila excited siya sa plano niya.

“Bubby, this song is for you.” Ani ni Jun at kumindat bago senyasan ang banda na tumugtog na sila.

“Corny mo,” sagot ni Minghao nang nakangiti kahit na nahihiya siya sa ginagawa ni Jun.

“Pero mahal mo ako, diba?” Pangangasar ni Jun kaya inikot ni Hao ang mata niya.

_Sobra, Junhui._ Sabi ni Hao sa sarili niya habang pinagmamasdan si Jun na sumasayaw kasabay ng kanta.

_“Sa pagkumpas ng iyong kamay, aking landas ginagabay…”_

Agad na napawi ang ngiting naglalaro sa labi ni Minghao. Masyadong maraming alaala ang kantang ito para sa kanilang dalawa.

Binuksan ni Jun ang mata niya at kinindatan si Minghao bago magpatuloy. _“Nag-iisang tiyak sa isang libong duda,”_ ngumiti si Jun pagkatapos at tinuro pa si Minghao. _“Silong sa iyak at pagluluksa.”_

“Bubby naman eh…” Mahinang bulong ni Minghao na nakasimangot dahil pinipigilan ang sarili na maiyak kahit na nangingilid na ang luha sa mata niya.

_“Kung puso ko ay imamapa ikaw ang dulo, gitna't simula.”_

_Putangina naman eh._

Naglakad palapit si Junhui at hinawakan ang isang kamay ni Hao. Nakangiti pa rin siya kahit na ramdam niyang naiinis si Minghao sa ginagawa niya dahil malapit na ito umiyak… at sigurado siyang iiyak ito sa susunod na linya.

_“Nahanap din kita.”_ Padabog na hinatak ni Minghao pabalik ang kamay niya at pinunasan ang luha sa mga mata niya kaya natatawang kinuha ulit ni Jun ang kamay nito at pinisil ng konti.

Diretso ang tingin ni Junhui sa mata ni Minghao at gustuhin mang iwasan ni Hao ang tingin ni Jun ay hindi niya magawa dahil parang kinulong siya nito. Para siyang natutunaw sa titig ni Jun kaya nanlalambot siya.

Jun intertwined their fingers before giving a little smile. _“Nahanap din kita…”_ Kanta nito sa mas malambing at mahinahon na boses, na tila puno ng pagmamahal.

_“Maligaw man at mawala, at umikot man sa kawalan… sa bawat kailan, sino't saan, ikaw lamang ang kasagutan.”_

Hindi na napigilan ni Minghao ang mga luha niya at sunod-sunod na itong bumagsak kaya lumapit lalo si Jun dito para sana patahanin si Hao pero tinago ni Hao ang mukha niya sa bewang ni Jun at nagpatuloy sa pag-iyak kaya pinaglaruan ni Jun ang buhok ni Minghao dahil hindi pa siya tapos kumanta.

_“Bawat kanan at kaliwa, kung timog man o hilaga. Ang bawat... daan ko, ay patungo, ay pabalik… sa 'yo.”_

Mahaba pa ang kanta at balak sana ni Jun tapusin ito pero sa kalagayan ni Hao ngayon ay parang mas maganda kung hindi na lang niya tatapusin kaya humingi siya ng tawad sa banda at sinabing iwan na muna sila.

Kahit na umiiyak si Minghao ay may ngiti pa rin sa labi ni Junhui habang hinahagod niya ang likod nito para patahanin.

“Stop crying na, bub. Baka sabihin nila pinapaiyak kita.” Pabirong sabi ni Jun kaya agad siyang kinurot ni Minghao sa tagiliran.

“Bakit kasi ‘yun pa kinanta mo!” Reklamo ni Hao habang pinupunasan ang mata niya.

Hindi naman kasi nakakaiyak ‘yung kanta. Kung tutuusin, nakakakilig pa nga ito. Pero hindi lang napigilan ni Minghao ang sariling maiyak lalo na’t naalala niya kung paano sila kwestyunin ng pamilya nila noon.

Noong bago pa sila, hindi gaanong tanggap ng pamilya ni Minghao si Jun. Hindi naman nila ito sinasabi ng diretsahan pero ramdam nila ito lalo na kapag pumupunta si Jun sa kanila. Madalas din tanungin si Minghao noon ng pamilya niya kung sigurado na ba talaga siya kay Jun.

Minghao loves Junhui, that’s for sure. Pero hindi niya napigilang pagdudahan ang relasyon nila noon dahil pinaparamdam ng mga tao sa kanya na hindi ito tama. Kesyo masyado daw silang magkaiba para magkatuluyan.

Agad namang naapektuhan ang mga aksyon ni Minghao towards Jun. Hindi niya napansin na tinutulak na niya palayo si Jun sa ginagawa niya. Jun decides to talk with Minghao about what’s happening kaya noong nagpunta si Hao sa bahay nila Jun para tulungan ito sa isang subject niya ay kinuha ni Jun ang gitara niya at nagsimulang tumugtog.

Nung una ay hindi pinapansin ni Hao si Jun kahit na panay tugtog ito. Hindi naman kasi bago sa kanya. Sanay na siyang kapag nag-aaral siya o may ginagawa siya ay tumutugtog si Jun sa gitara niya at kinakantahan si Minghao. Minsan pa ang mga tinutugtog niya ay sarili niyang piyesa.

Hahayaan na lang sana niya si Jun na mag gitara pero nang marinig niyang hindi siya pamilyar sa tinutugtog nito ay napagpasyahan niyang itigil muna ang ginagawa niya at pakinggan si Junhui. Inisip niya kasing baka isa ito sa mga kantang gawa ni Jun at gusto niyang pakinggan kung may bagong na-compose si Jun. Hindi kasi pinaparinig ni Jun sa kahit sino ang mga nagagawa niyang kanta bukod kay Minghao.

Napangiti si Jun nang makuha niya ang atensyon ni Hao. Kitang-kita niyang naguguluhan si Minghao dahil nakakunot ang noo nito pero hindi niya ito pinansin at pinatuloy lang ang pagkanta.

Nang matapos niya ang kanta ay sinabi niya kay Hao na noong unang beses niyang narinig ang kantang iyon ay agad niyang naalala si Minghao dahil pinapahiwatig ng kantang iyon ang nararamdaman niya para kay Hao. Na hindi niya kailangan makinig sa sinasabi ng iba dahil siya, sigurado na kay Minghao.

At walang kahit sinong makakapagbago ng desisyon niya.

Minghao’s thoughts were cut when Jun held his face, “Tagal na nung huli kong nakanta sa ‘yo eh. Thought of reminding you that.” Sabi nito bago halikan ang noo ni Hao.

Paglayo ni Jun ay nakita niyang nakasimangot si Hao sa kanya kaya natawa siya, “Kain na tayo?”

“Please. Malamig na ata food.” Tumango si Junhui at umupo sa tabi niya, at inabot ni Minghao sa kanya ang hinanda niyang pagkain. Napasimangot naman si Hao nang mapansin na malamig na ito. “Ayan kasi, dami mong arte. Lamig na tuloy.”

“Kasalanan ko bang nilagay mo agad sa bowl?” Tinaas si Jun ang kilay niya kaya pinalo siya ni Hao, “Joke lang. Thank you bubby.”

“You’re welcome,” sabi ni Hao bago magsimulang kumain. Halos walang marinig kundi ang kubyertos na tumatama sa plato pero hindi naman awkward ‘yung katahimikan dahil parehas silang nakangiti ngayon, magaan ang pakiramdam.

“I love you.” Ani ni Jun habang isusubo na sana ni Hao ang pagkain niya kaya napatingin siya sa tabi niya at nakitang malalim ang tingin sa kanya ni Jun, “ _and I love you too_.” Sabi ni Hao at sinubo kay Jun ang pagkain niya sana.

Days have passed since they went to EK and ate dinner at Tagaytay. After that day, naging busy na ulit sila at halos hindi na nakakapag-usap. Minsan, hindi pa sila sabay na umuuwi.

Palaging nagtatanong si Junhui kung dadaanan niya si Hao pero recently, hindi na talaga makasabay pauwi si Hao. Jun has been asking him kung bakit sobrang busy niya pero lagi niya lang sinasabi na marami kasing pinapagawa para sa project na hawak niya ngayon.

Ang hindi alam ni Junhui, limang project ang nasa kamay ni Minghao ngayon.

“Minghao, lunch break na!” Hindi pinansin si Seungkwan na nasa gilid ng desk niya at pinatuloy lang ang ginagawa niya. Hindi pa naman malapit and deadline para sa ginagawa niya ngayon pero hindi siya napapanatag na hindi maayos ang gawa niya.

“Nako Hao ah, isusumbong na kita kay Mingyu!!” Sabi ni Seungkwan at naglakad paalis. Napa iling lang si Minghao nang makita niyang naglalakad na nga si Seungkwan papunta sa desk ni Mingyu. Sinilip niya ang oras sa desktop niya at nakita niyan pasado alas dose na pero hindi pa naman kumakalam ang tiyan niya kaya pinagpatuloy niya lang ang trabaho.

Si Seungkwan at Mingyu ang kaibigan niya sa trabaho, pero mas close siya kay Mingyu dahil parehas silang graphic artist so under one department lang sila. Naging magkaibigan lang silang tatlo dahil sabay-sabay silang natanggap sa kumpanya at hindi nagkakalayo ‘yung mga edad nila.

Tutok siya sa paggawa nang maramdaman niyang may pumingot sa tenga niya kaya inis niyang nilingon ito at nakita niya si Mingyu na nakahalukipkip at nakataas ang isang kilay habang nakatingin sa kanya.

“Ano?” Inis na tanong niya kahit na alam niya kung anong pakay ni Mingyu. Obviously, sinumbong siya ni Seungkwan dahil nakatayo ito sa gilid ni Gyu at binelatan pa siya nang tignan niya ito.

“Wala kang balak tumayo diyan?” Tanong ni Mingyu, halatang sinisindak siya.

“Gyu, I have to finish _this_.” Madiing sabi ni Minghao. Naiintindihan naman niyang nag-aalala ang mga kaibigan niya sa kanya pero mas mahalaga ang pera para sa kanya ngayon. As soon as matapos niya ang isa o dalawang project ay kukuha ulit siya ng bago.

“Sino may sabi?” Sabi ni Mingyu sa mas malalim niyang boses. “Anong oras na, Minghao. Tumayo ka na para kumain.”

Minghao sighs deeply, “Hindi nga pwede.” _Hindi niyo naiintindihan._

Mukhang hindi apektado si Minghao sa pagkawala ng funds nila para sa Batanes dahil siya pa nga ang nagsabi kay Jun na gamitin niya ito pero simula noong araw na iyon ay hindi na natahimik si Hao. Halos dalawang linggo na rin ang nakalipas at mula nun ay marami na siyang tinanggap at kinuhang project dahil gusto niya na siya ang magbayad ng bills nila this month. Ayaw niya kasing si Jun pa ang sumalo niyo lalo na’t kailangan ‘yung pera ng pamilya nila.

“At bakit hindi pwede?” Tanong ni Mingyu at diretso ang tingin sa mata niya, na parang naghahanap ng sagot dito. Kahit mukhang naiinis na ito kay Minghao ay mas nananaig ang pag-aalala sa mata niya. Alam ni Minghao na wala na siyang takas dito kaya napabuntong hininga na lang siya.

“Gyu naman kasi eh…” Angal ni Minghao dahil talo na naman siya kay Mingyu. Napangiti naman si Mingyu dito at ginulo ang buhok ni Hao, “Ano? Lunch na tayo?” Walang nagawa si Minghao kundi tumango.

Labag sa loob niyang inayos ang mga gamit niya at nang matapos siya ay agad siyang inakbayan ni Mingyu na malawak ang ngiti at halatang masaya na napilit si Minghao na kumain. Napatigil lang sila sa paglalakad nang marinig nila si Seungkwan.

“Hoy, excuse me? Nandito ako? Excluded ba ako sa friendship na ‘to? Nakaka offend ha!” Sabay silang napalingon at nakitang nakasimangot na si Seungkwan sa kanila at nakatupi ang kamay sa dibdib niya. Natawa sila parehas sa itsura nito dahil halatang nagtatampo kaya tumakbo si Mingyu palapit dito at niyakap para lambingin, pero hindi yumakap pabalik si Seungkwan.

“Alam kong mas matanda kayo sa ‘kin at mas close kayo pero hindi yata tama ‘to.” Pagrereklamo pa ni Seungkwan habang yakap-yakap siya ni Mingyu kaya mas hinigpitan ni Gyu ang yakap niya at sinimulang suyuin si Seungkwan.

“Minghao, you have to let Junhui know.”

Walang ganang tumango si Minghao sa sinabi ni Seungkwan at kumuha ng fries para kainin ito. Alam niyang kailangan niya sabihin kay Jun, hindi niya lang alam paano at kailan.

“Seryoso ako. Hao, sabihin mo kay Jun. Hindi pwedeng nagpaplano ka mag-isa.” Pag ulit ni Seungkwan at seryosong tinignan si Minghao.

Hindi niya alam paano siya napilit nila Seungkwan magkwento o baka siya lang ang nagkusa. Sinubukan niyang wag sabihin sa kanila dahil ayaw naman niyang madamay sila rito pero narealize na lang niya ang nagawa niya nang matapos na siyang magkwento.

Sabi nila pag nagkwento ka gumagaan sa pakiramdam, pero parang iba naman nangyari kay Minghao. Lalo lang bumigat ang pakiramdam niya matapos niyang magkwento. Man, he feels so bad na nauna pang malaman ng kaibigan niya ang problema nila ni Junhui kaysa si Junhui mismo.

Nanatili siyang tahimik dahil kinakain siya ng konsensya niya na nakayanan niyang sabihin sa iba pero ‘yung taong involved ay wala man lang kaalam-alam kahit na palagi siyang tinatanong nito kung ayos lang siya.

“Itigil mo ‘yan,” napaangat ang tingin ni Minghao at tinignan nila ni Seungkwan si Mingyu, “Bilis mo basahin, Hao. ‘Wag ka na mag isip ng kung anu-ano. Pwede mo pa naman sabihin kay Junhui eh.”

“I just feel bad na hindi ko agad nasabi sa kanya.” Nakayukong sagot ni Minghao. Agad na napansin ni Seungkwan na parang bumigat ang hangin kaya pumalakpak siya, “May chika ako, para naman gumaan pakiramdam natin.” Nakangiting sabi nito at pinikit-pikit ang mata na parang nagpapacute sa mga kaibigan niya kaya tinulak ni Mingyu ang mukha niya.

“Tangina mo ah,” inis na sabi ni Seungkwan at inayos ang buhok niyang medyo nagulo sa pagtulak ni Gyu sa mukha niya. “Seryoso nga ako! ‘Di ba kayo interested sa love life ko?!” 

“Puta, may pumatol na?” Pabirong tanong ni Mingyu kaya agad siyang sinapak ni Seungkwan.

“Anong pinaparating mo?! Nakakabastos ka na ha! Kanina ka pa!”

“Nagtatanong ako nang maayos!” Natatawang sabi ni Mingyu pero halatang na-offend na si Seungkwan sa sinabi niya dahil hindi na niya ito pinapansin at tinatakpan na ni Seungkwan ang left side ng mukha niya dahil dun nakaupo sa side niyang iyon si Mingyu.

“Hao, ikaw, interesado marinig kwento ko?” Nakangiting tumango si Minghao at sinensyasan si Seungkwan na ituloy lang ang pagkukwento niya.

“Well, I met him sa _Bumble_ \--”

“Hindi niyo ako isasali?!” Pagputol ni Mingyu na ngayong nakasimangot na. Akmang kakausapin sana siya ni Minghao pero lalo lang tinakpan ni Seungkwan ang mukha niya at nagpatuloy sa pagkwento kaya malakas na tumawa si Minghao.

“Akala ko nga sketchy nung una pero turns out mabait naman pala siya.”

Agad na napataas ang kilay ni Minghao dito, “Nagkita na kayo?” Nagtatakang tanong niya. Imposible naman kasing sabihin ni Seungkwan na mabait ‘yung tao kung through text lang sila nakakapag-usap.

Ngumiti si Seungkwan na parang nahuli siya kaya lalong tumaas ang kilay ni Minghao. “Ah, hehe, kinda?”

“Anong kinda?! Nakipagkita ka agad?!” Malakas na sabi ni Mingyu kaya mabilis siyang tinadyakan ni Minghao at tinakpan ni Seungkwan ang bibig niya dahil napatingin lahat ng kasabay nila sa table nila. “Ba’t ka sumasabat? Kasali ka sa usapan? Ha?” Tanong ni Seungkwan at para makasagot ng ayos ay tinanggal ni Mingyu ang kamay ni Seungkwan, “Nag-aalala lang ako. Baka mamaya hindi maayos ‘yan.”

“Hindi pa ako nakikipagkita… vc lang…” Mahinang sabi ni Seungkwan, na tila nahihiya siya sa sinasabi niya.

“Pogi ‘yan ‘no?” Tanong ni Hao at nagliwanag naman ang mata ni Seungkwan dahil akala niya magagalit sila Mingyu sa kanila.

“Sobra, Hao! Grabe, may lahi nga yata eh? Pogi talaga I swear!” Tuwang-tuwang sabi ni Seungkwan kaya lalong napangiti si Minghao dahil halatang masaya si Seungkwan habang nagkukwento. First time lang din kasi magkwento ni Seungkwan tungkol sa love life niya since nagkakilala sila kaya naexcite din si Minghao para dito. Mukhang maayos ‘yung nakilala niya ngayon para ikwento niya sa kanila.

_“Malandi ka.”_ Mapangasar na sabi ni Mingyu at binelatan pa si Seungkwan kaya mabilis na kinuha ni Seungkwan ang buhok ni Mingyu at sinabunutan ito. Imbis na pigilan sila ay pinanood lang sila ni Minghao at sinabayan niya ang sigawan nung dalawa ng malakas niyang halakhak.

Pagbalik nila from their lunch break, para sinampal ng katotohanan si Minghao na marami pa siyang trabaho. ‘Yung kaninang inaasikaso niya ay hindi na niya natuloy dahil natawag silang dalawa ni Mingyu sa office ni Sir Jeonghan, ang boss nila.

Nung una ay kinakabahan pa sila dahil baka may nagawa sila pero sinabi lang sa kanila na silang dalawa ang napili nung bagong company na kumuha sa kanila for a new project. Masaya na sana sila dahil malaki ito lalo na’t sa kanila talaga pinapagawa ang lahat, kaso ang sabi sa kanila ay kailangan na nila matapos within two days ‘yung mga project na hawak nila.

_Putangina talaga._

Kaya ngayon ay nasa office pa rin siya, nakaupo sa harap ng desktop niya at sinusubukang tapusin ang isang project.

Kanina pa niya gustong maiyak dahil hindi niya pa nga nasisimulan ‘yung iba, at halos hindi pa siya tapos sa dalawang nasimulan na niya at kailangan niyang tapusin lahat ng ito _within two days?_ Kung minamalas nga naman talaga siya, oo.

Sandali niyang sinilip ang malaking orasan sa department nila at halos maiyak siya nang makitang malapit na mag alas-otso ng gabi. Binalik niya ang tingin niya sa ginagawa niya at napamura siya nang makitang tapos na siya dito. _One down, four to go._

Sa totoo lang, Mingyu offered na tulungan na siya at kunin ang tatlo dito para hindi mahirapan si Minghao pero he insisted na siya ang tumanggap ng offer na ‘to kaya responsibility niya ring tapusin ito.

Sobrang tahimik ng paligid and on normal days, Minghao wouldn’t mind pero nap-pressure siya ngayon dahil ang tanging naririnig niya lang ay _tick-tock_ mula sa orasan na parang sinasabing tumatakbo ito at unti-unti siyang nauubusan ng oras.

He stayed for another thirty minutes until he decided to go home dahil wala na siyang mapiga mula sa utak niya. Mukha siyang talunan habang naglalakad dahil nakayuko lang siya at hindi pinapansin ang mga nakakasalubong niya. Sobrang, _sobrang_ drained niya lang talaga. At naghahalo-halo na ang lahat sa kanya.

Hindi niya pa nga nasasabi kay Junhui ‘yung nararamdaman niya, may bago na naman siyang pinoproblema.

Pagkarating niya sa lobby ng office nila ay kinuha niya ang cellphone niya para sana sabihin kay Junhui na pwede na siyang sunduin, pero nagulat siya nang makita ang mga message nito sa kanya.

**From: Bubby**

_4 hours ago_

buuuuuub, overtime ka po ulit?

hehe busy ka ba? :< di rereply ikaw :<

okay busy nga. overtime ka nga yata.

_3 hours ago_

wait ko ikaw dito sa parking niyo ah? text mo na lang ako

_Fuck._

Agad siyang napatakbo sa elevator at pinindot ang floor na magco-connect sa parking ng office nila.

Puta, 6 pm pa ‘yung last message ni Jun sa kanya. Pasado alas-otso na ngayon.

Nang makarating sa parking ay mabilis siyang tumakbo palabas para hanapin ang kotse nila. Nananaig ang kaba at pag-aalala sa dibdib niya dahil ilang oras na nag-iintay si Junhui. Alam niyang hindi pa ito umuuwi dahil hindi pa naman ito nagsabi na mauuna na siya.

Hindi nagtagal ay nahanap niya ang kotse nila at nanlambot ang tuhod niya nang makitang mahimbing ang tulog ni Jun sa loob. Parang bumaliktad ang sikmura niya sa konsensya dahil nakatulog na kakaintay si Jun at ni hindi man lang niya nagawang silipin ang cellphone niya kanina.

Pagkalapit niya ay mahina niyang kinatok ang bintana sa driver’s side at agad naman nagising si Jun dito. Nang makita niyang si Minghao ito ay matamis niyang nginitian si Hao at binuksan ang kotse. Pagpasok niya’y hindi niya magawang tignan si Jun sa mata dahil feeling niya malaki ang nagawa niyang kasalanan.

“Good evening,” nakangiting bati ni Jun kahit na alam niyang hindi siya sasagutin ni Hao. Nanatiling nakayuko si Minghao, hindi kumikibo hanggang sa naramdaman niyang sinusubukan ni Jun abutin ang seatbelt niya kaya napaatras siya.

Sandaling nagtama ang mata nila pero agad ding iniwas ni Hao ang tingin niya at mariing sinarado ang dalawang kamay niyang nakapatong sa hita niya.

“Ito naman, tignan mo naman ako bubby.” Malambing na sabi ni Jun nang magsimula na siyang magdrive. Tinignan niya sandali kung nakuha niya ang atensyon ni Minghao pero nang makitang nanatili itong nakayuko ay napahinga ito ng malalim at hindi na nagsalita muli.

“I’m sorry…” Mahinang sabi ni Minghao after some time. Hindi agad sumagot si Jun sa kanya kaya sinilip niya ito at nakita niyang diretso ang mukha nito at mahigpit ang hawak sa manibela.

“I’m not mad,” sagot ni Jun nang mapansin niyang nakatingin si Hao sa kanya. “Wala lang naman sa ‘kin ‘yun. Naiinis lang ako na hindi mo ako kinakausap.” Naramdaman ni Hao ang pagkirot ng dibdib niya sa sinabi ni Jun dahil kahit pinapamukha nitong wala lang sa kanya ‘yun ay halata ang disappointment at sakit sa boses nito.

“Hindi mo naman kailangan mag sorry sa ‘kin, Minghao,” lalong hindi nakahinga ng maayos si Hao nang marinig na Minghao na ang tawag sa kanya ni Jun. “Gusto ko lang naman kausapin mo ako. Hindi naman kita pinipilit sabihin sa ‘kin ano nangyayari. Pero sana wag mo ako itulak palayo.” Naramdaman ni Hao ang paglabo ng paningin niya kaya agad siyang tumingin sa labas para hindi na ito mapansin ni Jun.

Nakauwi sila nang walang usap na nangyari. Matapos sabihin ni Jun iyon ay wala na muling nagsalita sa kanilang dalawa kaya nilakasan na lang ni Jun ang radyo para kahit papaano’y may konting ingay pa rin sa kanilang dalawa.

Pagkarating nila sa unit nila ay agad silang nagkanya-kanya. Mabigat at labag sa loob ni Minghao na hindi kausapin si Jun dahil ayaw niyang lumilipas ang isang araw na hindi sila maayos, pero hindi pa rin siya handang makipag-usap kaya hinayaan na muna niya.

Nagpalit lang siya ng pantulog para kumportable siyang makakapagtrabaho kahit na alam niyang hindi siya makakatulog.

Mga sampung minuto na siyang nakatitig sa screen ng laptop niya dahil hindi niya alam kung ano pang idadagdag sa logo design na hinihingi sa project na ‘to. Paniguradong tulog na din si Mingyu kaya hindi na niya matatanong ito. Para siyang tanga na nakatitig lang sa screen niya kahit na alam niyang walang mangyayari sa pagtitig niya lang.

Inis niyang ginulo ang buhok niya dahil wala na talaga siyang maidagdag. Hindi naman pwedeng hindi niya matapos ang isa sa mga project ngayong gabi dahil balak niyang gawin na ang ikatlo bukas, kaya napagpasyahan niyang manood muna ng mga videos na related sa pagdesign dahil baka sakaling makakuha siya ng ideas mula dito at magawa niyang tapusin ang mga kailangan.

Nakaramdam si Minghao ng pangangalay kaya tumayo muna siya sandali para mag stretch. Nag lakad-lakad din siya dahil baka may makuha siya sa paligid niya. Hindi niya alam kung gano katagal na siyang nanonood ng videos pero alam niyang maraming oras na ang nakalipas dahil nangangalay na siya. Matapos niyang magpahinga ay bumalik din siya sa pagtrabaho.

Sa kalagitnaan ng pagtatrabaho niya ay nakaramdam siya ng uhaw kaya tatayo sana siya para magtimpla ng kape pero nagulat siya nang may maglapag ng baso sa harap niya at isang slice ng chocolate cake.

Pag-angat niya ng tingin niya ay nakangiti si Junhui sa kanya, halatang kakagising lang dahil magulo pa ang buhok nito at halos sarado pa rin ang mata.

“Bumili ako chocolate cake kanina. Marami pa sa ref. Alam kong kailangan mo ‘yan pag nagpupuyat.” Inaantok na sabi ni Jun at humikab pa siya pagkatapos. “Good night, sleepy pa ako.” Dagdag nito at kumaway habang kinukuskos ang mata.

“I love you,” sabi ni Hao nang nakatalikod na si Jun at babalik na sana sa kwarto nila. Mabilis namang lumingon si Jun sa kanya na nakasimangot, pero halatang pinipigilan ang ngiti kaya nakahinga ng maluwag si Minghao. “Promise. Mahal kita.” Ulit ni Hao pero this time, mas malawak na ang ngiti.

Binelatan lang siya ni Junhui bago tuluyang bumalik sa kwarto nila kaya natawa si Minghao dito. Babalik na sana siya sa pagtatrabaho pero nakareceive siya ng sunod-sunod na text kaya sinilip niya muna ito.

**From: Bubby**

dy tyao bati

[angry cat face emoji]

d kita bati [angry cat face emoji]

..pro mahal dun kta

[kiss face emoji]

slerp n aki d ko kyaaa

nyt

Hindi napigilan ni Minghao na matawa dahil halatang naka pikit na ang isang mata ni Jun habang nagtatype dahil hirap na hirap na itong ayusin ang spelling. Pero kahit na ganun, nanlambot pa rin si Minghao dahil nag-effort si Jun na sabihing mahal din siya nito.

He looks at the cup of coffee and slice of cake in front of him after looking at Jun’s texts and suddenly, Minghao feels energized and feeling niya kaya niya tapusin ang isang project ngayong gabi.

And true enough, nakatapos nga si Minghao ng isang project at nagawa na niyang simulan ang isa pa.

Kaso wala naman siyang tulog.

Kaya nang maabutan siya ni Junhui na gising pa rin ay hindi siya pinansin nito pero nakasimangot ito sa kanya. Hindi siya kinausap ni Jun buong umaga kahit na sabay silang kumain at pumasok. Pero kahit na ganun ay alam ni Hao na mas magaan na ang mga bagay kumpara sa kagabi dahil hindi na gaanong cold si Jun sa kanya.

Naka receive pa nga si Hao ng text kay Jun nang ibaba siya nito sa office niya. Nag good morning at good luck ito sa kanya kaya napangiti naman si Hao dito. Kahit na nagtatampo si Jun sa kanya ay hindi pa rin nito nalilimutang batiin siya kaya binati niya ito pabalik na may kasamang _I love you_ na siyang nireplyan ni Junhui ng _rolling eyes emoji_.

Pagpasok niya ay napansin agad ni Mingyu na wala siyang tulog kaya sinermonan siya nito at tinanong kung ilan pa ang kailangan niya gawin na project pero sabi ni Minghao ay kaya na niya.

Ramdam niya ang panghihina niya pero hindi niya ito gaano pinansin dahil alam niyang kulang lang naman siya sa tulog. Baka nagulat lang din katawan niya dahil matagal na mula nung huli siyang hindi natulog buong araw.

Sa kalagitnaan ng araw ay nakaramdam siya ng antok pero pinigilan niya ito at dire-diretso siyang uminom ng kape para labanan ito lalo na’t matatapos na niya ang ikatlong project.

Nang matapos niya ito ay agad niyang sinimulan ang ika-apat nang hindi nagpapahinga kahit na nararamdaman niyang umiikot na ang paningin niya dahil gusto na niyang matapos ito. Nung pinatawag sila sa meeting ni Mingyu ay nilalabanan niya ang antok niya dahil nahihiya siya sa client nila at baka sabihin hindi siya karapat-dapat para sa trabaho.

Matapos ang meeting ay napagtanto niyang kailangan niya mag overtime kaya tinext niya agad si Junhui na mauna na ito umuwi dahil gagabihin ulit siya. Ayaw na niyang maulit ‘yung nangyari kagabi.

Nagtrabaho lang ulit si Minghao buong gabi, na kahit pag-uwi niya ay ito pa rin ang inaatupag niya. Pinagsabihan siya ni Jun na umidlip lang kahit sandali pero hindi siya nakinig dito dahil gusto na niyang matapos ito. Nang magising si Jun ay nagpanggap na lang siyang kakagising lang para hindi na mag-alala si Jun sa kanya.

Kung natago niya ito kay Jun, hindi naman siya nakaligtas kay Seungkwan at Mingyu.

“Kailan huling tulog mo ha?” Tanong ni Seungkwan sa kanya at pinagmamasdan ang mukha niya. “Halata ba?” Nag-aalalang tanong ni Minghao.

“Bobo, laki na eyebags mo.” Naiinis na sabi ni Mingyu at tinulak pa ang noo niya.

“Matutulog na ako mamaya, promise.” Pangako ni Minghao sa kanila. Halatang hindi naman naniwala ‘yung dalawa dahil inikot lang nila ang mga mata nila.

Matapos nilang kumain ng lunch ay naramdaman ni Minghao na umiikot ang paningin niya habang naglalakad sila pabalik sa opisina, pero hindi niya sinabi kila Seungkwan dahil naisip niyang baka dahil matirik lang ang araw.

Ang kaso, pagbalik nila ni Mingyu sa department nila ay nandilim na ang paningin niya at naramdaman na lang niyang bumabagsak na ang katawan niya.

_“Hindi rin namin alam, bigla na lang siyang bumagsak.”_

_“Ganun ba?”_

_“Opo. Sorry sa abala…”_

_“Ayos lang. Salamat sa pag dala sa kanya sa ospital.”_

Dahan-dahang binuksan ni Minghao ang mata niya at sandaling pinagmasdan ang paligid.

“ _Good morning,_ Minghao.” Tinignan ni Minghao kung saan nanggaling ang boses at nakita niya na nakatayo si Mingyu, Seungkwan, at Junhui sa gilid. Nagtama naman ang tingin nila ni Jun at hindi niya itatangging natakot siya nang makitang seryoso ang tingin nito sa kanya.

“Pwede bang iwan niyo muna kami sandali?” Tanong ni Jun na hindi pa rin inaalis ang tingin kay Minghao kaya lalo siyang kinabahan. Napatingin naman siya sandali kay Seungkwan nang mapansin na binabantaan na siya nito at pasimple pang sinabi na ‘ _lagot ka_ ’.

“Ah, mauuna na din talaga kami. Sabi lang samin intayin na magising si Minghao eh.” Sagot ni Mingyu at nginitian si Minghao, “Alagaan mo sarili mo.” Dagdag nito bago sila tuluyang umalis ni Seungkwan.

Nang makaalis ang dalawa ay hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Junhui at diretso pa rin ang tingin sa kanya. Mabigat ang pag hinga nito dahil kitang kita ang pag taas-baba ng dibdib niya. Hindi naman magawa ni Minghao na makapagsalita dahil natatakot siya kay Jun lalo na’t ito ang unang beses niyang makita na galit ito.

Hanggang sa ma-discharge si Minghao ay hindi pa rin siya kinakausap ni Jun. Sinusundan niya lang ito habang naglalakad papunta sa kotse nila imbis na magkatabi silang naglalakad.

Nanatiling tahimik sa kotse at ang tanging ingay lang ay mula sa radyo. _Parang bumalik sa gabing nag-away kami,_ isip ni Minghao.

Parang may kung anong kumikirot sa dibdib niya dahil hindi siya sanay sa silent treatment mula kay Jun. Sa tinagal-tagal ng relasyon nila ay ngayon lang siya trinatong ganito ni Jun.

Sinusubukan niyang tignan ito pero hindi man lang siya tinatapunan ng tingin ni Jun kaya napagpasyahan niyang tumingin na lang sa labas kahit wala siyang nakikita.

Lalong sumikip ang dibdib niya nang makitang nag drive-thru si Junhui pero hindi niya pa rin kinakausap si Hao. Pagkakuha niya ng order niya ay binigay niya lang ito kay Minghao nang hindi pa rin siya tinitignan.

Nakarating sila sa unit nila nang hindi pa rin nag uusap at mukhang wala nang balak si Jun na kausapin siya kaya nang lumabas si Jun ng kwarto nila para uminom ng tubig ay naisip niyang kausapin na ito.

“H-hindi mo ako kakausapin?” Mahinang tanong ni Minghao kay Jun habang umiinom ito ng tubig. Nang ibaba ni Jun ang baso ay lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya dahil matalim na nakatingin sa kanya si Jun. Halata pang naiinis ito dahil maiigting na nakatikom ang panga niya.

“ _Hindi ka naman makikinig sa ‘kin_.” Halos walang emosyong sabi ni Jun kaya kinagat ni Hao ang labi niya para pigilan ang sariling umiyak. Masakit para sa kanya na ganyan siya tratuhin ni Jun pero kasalanan din naman niya kaya hindi niya masisi ito.

“Kita mo?” Sinundan ni Minghao ng tingin ang tinuturo ni Jun at nanlumo siya ng makitang wala na laman ang emergency funds nila. “Meron pa naman para sa law school. Kung gusto mo sagarin ang sarili mo, pwede pa.” Malamig na sabi nito kaya lalong sumikip ang dibdib ni Hao at nahihirapan na siyang huminga ng maayos.

“Junhui naman,” sabi ni Minghao at halata ang kaba niya dahil nanginginig ang boses niya. “‘Wag ka naman magalit sa ‘kin…”

“Ba’t hindi ako magagalit?” Ani nito at buong-buo ng boses kaya naramdaman ni Minghao na umiikot ang sikmura niya, “Sabi ko kagabi matulog ka, _Minghao_.” Napayuko siya dahil naramdaman niyang tumutulo na ang luha mula sa mga mata niya. “Hindi ka nakinig sa ‘kin, tapos iiyak ka ngayon?”

Inangat ni Minghao ang ulo niya para tignan si Jun pero agad din siyang nagsisi nang makitang wala pa ring emosyon sa mga mata nito. “Jun naman eh,” sagot niya dito kahit na nanginginig ang boses niya.

“Alam mo ba’t ako nagagalit?” Ani nito sa mas mahinahong boses ngunit nandun pa rin ang inis, “Kasi nagkakaganyan ka dahil sa ‘kin.” Mabilis na napaangat ang ulo niya dahil sa sinabi ni Jun at lalong bumigat ang pakiramdam niya ng makitang nasasaktan si Jun. Nakakunot ang noo nito at mariin pa ring nakasarado ang bibig, halatang pinipigilan ang sariling umiyak.

“Hindi mo sinasabi sa ‘kin na nahihirapan ka na. Nagagalit ako kasi pinapabayaan mo ang sarili mo para sa ‘ting dalawa.” Mariing sabi ni Jun, “Kung hindi pa sasabihin sa ‘kin nila Mingyu na limang project nasa kamay mo, hindi ko pa malalaman. Ano, Minghao? Mag-isa ka lang ba sa relasyong ‘to?” Mabilis na sabi ni Jun dahil nangingibabaw na ang inis sa kanya.

Hindi napigilan ni Minghao na mapahikbi dahil parang pinipiga puso niya sa sinabi ni Jun sa kanya. Unang beses lang niya mapagsalitaan ng ganito ni Jun. Agad din niyang pinunasan ang mga luhang pumapatak mula sa mata niya dahil sasagutin niya pa si Jun.

“Hindi naman kasi ganun,” aniya habang umiiyak at kita niyang nahihirapan din si Jun na makita siyang ganyan dahil bakas ang sakit sa mukha nito, “Iniisip ko lang na priority...priority mo pa—pamilya mo. Ayoko na maki— makidagdag dun.” Nauutal na sabi niya dahil nahihirapan na siyang huminga sa kakaiyak niya.

“Hao naman, hindi ka pabigat sa ‘kin…” Tugon ni Jun at halatang huminahon na siya dahil kalmado na ang boses nito, pero mas nananaig ang pag aalala dito. “Pinili ko ngang bumukod na kasama ka. Desisyon kong mabuhay na kasama ka. Bakit mo iniisip ‘yan?”

Umiling si Minghao bilang sagot dahil hindi niya rin alam bakit niya iniisip iyon. Hindi niya alam bakit niya pinagdudahan si Jun.

“Magpahinga ka na,” mahinahong sabi ni Jun, pero ramdam pa rin ang panlalamig nito sa tono ng boses niya. “Bukas na tayo mag usap. Kumain ka muna bago matulog.” Narinig na lang ni Minghao ang yabag ng paa ni Jun na naglalakad palayo sa kanya kaya’t lalo siyang naiyak habang kumakain ng chicken na binili ni Jun kanina.

Walang gana niyang kinakain ang pagkain niya at ‘di pinapansin ang luha niyang kanina pa umaagos sa mukha niya dahil gusto na lang niya matulog. Sa dalawang araw na hindi siya natulog, ngayon lang siya nakaramdam ng pagod. _Ngayon lang._

Nang tuluyan na siyang nawalan ng gana kumain ay tinabi na niya ito at nilagay sa ref dahil may natira pa at sayang naman kung itatapon niya lang.

Tahimik niyang hinuhugasan ang pinagkainan niya kahit na nahihirapan siya gawin ito dahil hindi pa rin siya tumitigil sa kakaiyak.

Nakayuko pa rin siya habang naglalakad papunta sa ref nila para kumuha ng tubig pero natigil siya nang makita niyang may nakatayo sa gilid. Inangat niya ulo niya para tignan si Junhui pero hindi niya napigilang umiyak nang makitang tipid itong nakangiti sa kanya at nakabukas ang dalawa nitong kamay.

Hindi na siya nakagalaw sa pwesto niya kaya nang lumapit si Jun sa kanya at niyakap siya ay siniksik niya ang sarili niya sa leeg ni Jun at naramdaman niyang hinalikan ni Jun ang buhok niya.

“I’m sorry,” mahinang sabi ni Jun nang tumahan na si Minghao. Hindi pa rin sila gumagalaw mula sa pwesto nila kanina. Sinubukan ni Minghao na magsalita habang umiiyak siya pero agad din siyang pinapatahan ni Jun at sinasabihan na tsaka na lang magsalita kapag naubos na luha niya.

“I’m sorry I got mad.” Umiling si Hao bilang sagot at tumingala para tignan si Jun. Bago pa siya makapagsalita ay naramdaman niyang namumuo na naman ang luha sa mga mata niya dahil sa tingin ni Jun sa kanya. “Pinaiyak pa kita.” Aniya habang pinupunasan ang luha sa mata ni Minghao.

“Ako nga dapat nag so-sorry eh…” Sagot ni Minghao.

“Ako po ang dapat nagsosorry,” Jun said with a small smile and kissed Minghao’s forehead, “I made you feel bad. Ikaw na nga ‘tong overworked pero imbis na mag-alala ako, nagalit pa ako.”

“Kasalanan ko naman bakit ka nagalit..”

“Hindi nga po.” Jun softly says as if he’s talking to a child, “I’m sorry.” Tumango si Minghao at sinandal ulit ang ulo sa balikat ni Jun kaya naman hinigpitan ni Jun ang yakap niya na parang pinanggigigilan niya si Hao.

“Bumaliktad sikmura ko nung nakita kong umiiyak ka, _bubby_.” Lintanya ni Jun habang yakap pa rin si Hao, “Sabi ko bukas na lang tayo mag usap pero hindi ko kinaya. Ayoko matulog na magkagalit tayo.”

“Ako rin naman, kaya ako umiiyak kasi gusto ko na makipag ayos sayo.”

“Cute cute naman ng bubby ko,” ani ni Jun bago siya nag sway left to right at nadala si Minghao kaya natawa ito.

“Bati na tayo, ah?” Paninigurado ni Minghao. Naramdaman niyang tumango si Jun kaya napangiti siya, “Pero babawi ako sa ‘yo.” Napaangat ang ulo ni Minghao at bago niya pa ma-kwestyon si Jun kung anong pambabawi ang binabalak niya ay binalik ni Jun ang ulo niya sa pagsandal sa kanya, “Surprise na lang. Basta babawi ako, okay?”

Minghao nods, “I love you, bubby.” Bulong niya at inayos ang sarili sa bisig ni Junhui. 

Inilayo siya ni Jun ng konti sa kanya at mahinang pinisil ang ilong nito, “I love you too. Sleep na tayo? Kailangan mo magpahinga.” Tumango naman si Minghao dito dahil naramdaman na din niyang babagsak na ulit ang katawan niya dahil sa pagod.

“Bub? Saan ka pupunta?” Naguguluhang tanong ni Jun kay Minghao dahil nakabihis ito at wala siyang naalala kung may nasabi ba si Minghao na aalis sila ngayong araw.

“Cafe near sa office, bub.” Sagot ni Minghao na halos hindi siya tinitignan dahil busy itong ayusin ang suot niyang damit.

Sumimangot si Junhui. “Sunday is bubby time, diba?” Hindi maitago ni Junhui ‘yung disappointment sa boses niya dahil halos hindi na nga sila nagkakatagpo ni Minghao sa unit, tapos ngayong akala niya makakasama na ulit niya si Hao ay aalis pala ito.

“I’m sorry,” Minghao says. “Pinatawag kami bigla ni Sir Jeonghan. I cooked breakfast naman na.” Tinignan ni Jun ang lamesa at may nakahain na ngang pagkain pero hindi pa rin nawawala ang simangot sa mukha niya.

“Hatid na kita?” Tanong ni Jun habang nakasimangot.

“No need na bub,” Hao says with a timid smile on his face. “Mingyu’s already here. Sabay na daw kami. Babalik din ako agad.” Lumapit si Hao sa kanya at hinalikan siya sa pisngi bago lumabas.

Walang nagawa si Jun kundi kumain mag-isa. Hindi naman na bago ito dahil for the past month, halos hindi na nga sila nagkikita ni Minghao kahit na sa isang bahay lang sila nakatira. Naiintindihan naman ni Jun kasi sabi nga ni Hao nabigyan siya ng big project.

Nasanay na sila na gigising na wala ‘yung isa, o ‘di kaya’y matutulog na mag-isa. Sobrang bihira na lang na naabutan nila isa’t isa. Junhui stopped using their car kasi wala naman na din siya hinahatid at sinusundo.

Isang buwan na ang nakalipas mula nung na-ospital si Minghao at hindi pa rin nakakabawi si Jun.

Hindi niya alam anong nangyari, pero hindi na talaga nagkakasakto ang schedule nila. Kapag free siya ay busy naman si Minghao at kung kailan free si Minghao ay busy naman siya.

He tried watching a movie to calm himself down pero mas nainis lang siya dahil dapat kasama niyang nanonood si Minghao ngayon kaya pinatay niya na lang ito at dumiretso sa kwarto nila para matulog. He’d rather spend his whole day sleeping dahil hindi na niya kailangan pang isipin na wala si Minghao ngayon.

Junhui woke up as soon as he felt someone shaking his shoulders. Alam niyang si Minghao iyon kaya hindi niya binuksan ang mata niya at nagtalukbong ng kumot. ‘Yung inis niya na nawala nung natulog siya ay bumalik kaya mariin niyang pinikit ang mata niya hanggang sa nakakunot na ang noo niya dahil pilit siyang bumabalik sa tulog.

Naramdaman niyang lumubog ang kama sa tabi niya kaya tumalikod siya at umusog palayo pero agad din siyang sinundan ni Minghao at hinalikan ang balikat niya. Ginalaw naman ito ni Junhui para malaman ni Minghao na ayaw niya ‘yung ginagawa niya.

“Sorry, natagalan ako.”

Binuksan ni Jun ang mata niya at inikot ito dahil sa inis. That was enough for him to know na gabi na and obviously, hindi nakabalik agad si Minghao.

“I’m sorry,” sabi nito at hinalikan ulit ang balikat ni Jun.

“Sige. Halikan mo ‘yung kumot.” Sarkastiko niyang sabi.

Para namang narealize ni Minghao kung ano ang ginagawa niya dahil mahina itong natawa, “Sungit naman ng nagtatampong baby na ‘to.” Malambing na sabi ni Hao. Hindi na itatanggi ni Jun na kinilig siya sa boses nito, pero bawal pa siya bumigay dahil nagtatampo pa siya. _Hindi pa pwede._

“It’s _bubby_ , not _baby_.” Masungit niyang sagot pero agad din niyang kinagat ang labi niya dahil unti-unti na siyang napapangiti at baka mahalata ni Minghao na napapangiti na siya dahil sa boses niya.

“Oh, sorry na,” mas malambing na sabi ni Minghao kaya napahinga ng malalim si Jun dahil kailangan niyang ipaalala sa sarili niyang _hindi_ siya marupok. Sasagot na sana siya nang biglang natanggal ang kumot na nakatakip sa kanya at nagsalubong ang tingin nila ni Minghao.

Isa.

Dalawa.

_Tatlo._

Makalipas ang tatlong segundo ay hindi na napigilan ni Jun ang sarili at malakas na tumawa dahil sa itsura ni Minghao na hirap na hirap na ding pigilan ang sarili na tumawa.

“Epal ka!” Hinampas niya ang dibdib ni Minghao na hindi pa rin tumitigil kakatawa.

“Ano? Wala akong ginagawa, ikaw tumawa diyan!”

“Ikaw kasi!”

“Hala, ano bang ginawa ko?”

“Nagtatampo sabi ako eh!” Ani ni Jun nang medyo kumalma na siya dahil halos hindi na sila makahinga kakatawa.

Dahan-dahang binalik ni Minghao ang kumot sa kanya. “Okay, take 2.”

“ _Bu_ —Minghao naman!” Sa inis niya ay natawa siya habang sinisipa ang kumot paalis sa katawan niya at nang matanggal ito ay nakita niyang nakangiti si Minghao sa kanya kaya sinipa niya din ito.

“Aray ko! Sabi mo nagtatampo ka!”

“Naman eh!” Natawa si Minghao dahil nakakunot na ang noo ni Jun at halatang naiinis na ito kahit na medyo tumatawa pa siya kaya niyakap niya ito, “Love you. Sorry na.” Nag make face naman si Jun kahit na hindi siya makikita ni Minghao dahil nakaibabaw ito sa kanya at nakabaon ang ulo sa leeg niya.

Bwisit. Talo na naman siya kay Minghao.

“Bumili ako pagkain. Dinner na tayo?” Sinilip ni Minghao si Jun at diretso pa rin ang mukha nito pero alam niyang nagpapanggap na lang ito kaya nakangiti na siya.

“Ayoko. Nagtatampo ako.”

“Bub, you have to eat dinner.” Hindi napigilan ni Minghao na matawa dahil parang bata magtampo si Jun.

“Hindi ako gutom.”

“Hindi ka po pwede malipasan.” Hinalikan niya sa ilong si Junhui at matapos niyang gawin ito ay tinulak siya ni Jun paalis sa kanya at naglakad palabas kaya sinundan niya ito.

Habang kumakain sila ay sinusubukan ni Minghao na kausapin si Jun kaso tinatarayan lang siya nito pero magaan na ang loob ni Minghao dahil alam niyang hindi galit si Jun sa kanya.

“Movie date tayo?” Tanong ni Hao nang matapos na sila kumain.

“‘Wag na. May pasok pa bukas.” Agad na naguilty si Hao sa itsura ni Jun dahil halatang nag expect ito na magkasama sila ngayong araw. “Sorry…” Ulit niya pero nginitian lang siya ni Jun.

“Hindi mo naman sinasadyang umalis. It’s not like may magagawa ka.” Lalo lang napasimangot si Hao dahil kinakain na siya nung guilt niya.

“Nagtampo lang ako dahil akala ko makakasama na kita. Isang buwan na tayong ganito eh.” Nang mapansin ni Jun na magso-sorry na naman si Hao ay tinakpan niya ang bibig nito, “‘Wag ka na mag sorry. Gawan na lang natin ng paraan na magmeet tayo halfway.”

“Let’s have dinner this week?” Tanong ni Minghao. Nakangiting tumango naman si Jun dahil ito ‘yung original plan niya at mukhang matutuloy na ngayon dahil si Minghao na ang nagplano.

A week has passed— _and no._ Hindi pa rin sila nakakapag dinner.

Sabay ulit silang pumasok kinaumagahan, pero hindi sila sabay umuwi dahil may dinner daw si Hao kasama ng team niya. Sabay ulit silang pumasok at umuwi nung Tuesday pero halos hindi sila nagkausap noong pauwi na dahil biglang tinawagan si Minghao ni Mingyu at hanggang pag-uwi nila’y magkausap pa rin ‘yung dalawa. Tila nalimutan na ni Hao na kasama niya si Jun dahil nagtatawanan na sila Minghao na parang wala siya dun.

Nagpatuloy ang linggo nang ganun. Minsan magkasama sila pero hindi naman nagkakausap dahil may kausap si Minghao sa phone o ‘di kaya’y kailangan na nitong umalis.

Hindi nagrereklamo si Junhui dahil ayaw niyang mag-away lang ulit sila pero hindi niya maipagkakailang naiinggit siya sa mga taong nakakausap ni Minghao, lalo na kay Mingyu dahil minsan ito na ang naghahatid kay Hao pauwi. Madalas siya pa ang katawagan at mukhang masaya si Hao kapag nag-uusap sila dahil malakas ang tawa nito.

“Ba’t ka nakasimangot, love?” Inis na binato ni Jun si Soonyoung ng ballpen dahil ginugulo na naman siya nito. Si Soonyoung ang nag-iisang kaibigan niya sa office dahil parehas sila ng taon na pinanganak at si Soons lang din ang nag-iisang naglakas loob na kaibiganin siya.

“Busy bubby mo, ‘no?” Pangangasar pa nito. “Busy kay Mingyu?” Tinaas-baba pa ni Soonyoung ang kilay niya para lalong maasar si Jun sa kanya.

“Tangina,” inis na sagot ni Jun. “‘Wag mo lagyan ng malisya. Nagta-trabaho lang sila.”

“Oh, eh bakit naasar ka?”

“Kasi naiinggit ako na marami silang oras na magkasama.” Ramdam ni Jun na nag-iinit ulo niya sa tanong ni Soonyoung dahil obvious naman na ang sagot pero parang pinapamukha pa nito na wala na oras si Minghao para sa kanya.

“Inggit? Hindi selos?”

“Soonyoung!” Sigaw ni Jun dahil napipikon na talaga siya pero Soonyoung is Soonyoung kaya tinawanan niya lang ito, “Wawa naman my love, nagseselos ka pala.” Gatong ni Soons kaya malakas siyang tinadyakan ni Jun.

“Tangina mo ba?” Konti na lang talaga, masasapak na ni Jun si Soons. “Boyfriend ni Mingyu ‘yung best friend mo. _Tanga._ ”

Malakas na tumawa si Soonyoung at tinaas ang dalawa niyang kamay, “Oo nga! Boyfriend ni Mingyu si Wonwoo at hindi nagseselos si Wons my love dahil laging kasama ni Mingyu at Minghao si Wonwoo.”

Nag-igting ang panga ni Junhui at agad na naglaho ang ngiti sa mukha ni Soons nang mapansin niya ito. Tumayo si Jun kaya sinubukan niyang tumakbo pero nahabol din siya agad nito at inipit ang ulo ni Soons sa braso niya.

“Mamaya na dinner namin ni Minghao, tapos sisirain mo?” Lalo niyang hinigpitan ang braso niyang nakapulupot sa leeg ni Soonyoung kaya lalo itong hindi makahinga, “Magpaalam ka na sa buhay mo, Soonyoung.”

“Junhui! Puta!” Hindi maintindihan ni Soonyoung kung bakit siya natatawa kahit na papatayin na siya ni Jun. Nang higpitan na naman ni Jun ang pananakal niya ay mabilis na tinapik ni Soons ito dahil hindi na siya makahinga kaya pinakawalan din siya ni Jun.

Pagtingin ni Soons kay Jun ay hindi niya napigilang matawa dahil mukhang galit na ito sa kanya.

“Aray ko!” Reklamo ni Soons at lalong natawa dahil sinapak siya ni Jun sa balikat.

“Tangina mo, Gemini.”

“Gemini ka din tanga!”

“Ikaw Gemini lahat ng placements! Bwisit ka!”

“Puta, magna ka sa lagay na ‘yan?” Natatawang sabi ni Soonyoung dahil hindi siya makapaniwalang ‘yung taong biglang nilait ang pagiging Gemini niya dahil sa inis ay isang Magna Cum Laude.

“At least kahit gemini ako, magna at may jowa ako. Ikaw? _Gemini lang._ ” Panggaganti ni Jun at binelatan pa si Soonyoung.

“Hoy!” Sigaw ni Soons at tinuro si Jun, “Nakakabastos ka na ha!”

“Bumalik ka na sa trabaho mo! Umalis ka na dito!” Akmang itutulak palayo ni Jun si Soonyoung pero naka-atras na ito at nagsimulang maglakad patalikod, “See you later, my love!” Nag flying kiss si Soons at kinindatan si Jun, “Ako na mag k-kiss sa ‘yo kasi busy si Minghao mo!” Akmang tatanggalin ni Jun ang sapatos niya kaya mabilis na tumakbo palayo si Soonyoung.

Punyeta.

Naikuyom ni Jun ang kamao niya sa inis bago bumalik sa desk niya para magtrabaho na lang. Ayaw niyang pagtuunan ng pansin ang sinabi ni Soonyoung dahil ayaw niyang maapektuhan ang araw niya.

Pinangako ni Jun sa sarili niyang hindi niya hahayaang maapektuhan siya ng sinabi ni Soonyoung pero hindi niya ito magawa lalo na’t nasa labas si Minghao ngayon dahil biglang tumawag si Mingyu sa kanya.

Naalala na naman niyang hinalikan siya ni Soons sa pisngi kanina at sinabihang good luck sa dinner date kaya hindi niya napigilan ang sariling sapakin ito.

Galit niyang hinihiwa ‘yung steak na kinakain niya para dito niya na mabuhos ang sama ng loob niya kaysa kay Minghao. Focus siya sa ginagawa niya kaya hindi niya na napansing nakabalik na si Minghao until may humawak sa pulso niya kaya tinignan niya ‘to.

“Ano?” Malamig na tanong ni Jun nang hindi pa rin binitawan ang pulso niya.

“Anong problema?” Naguguluhang tanong ni Minghao pero hinatak lang ni Jun ang kamay niya at kumain ulit. 

Naramdaman ni Hao na ayaw ni Jun pag-usapan kaya nanahimik na siya at tinuloy ang ginagawa.

Pag-uwi nila’y hindi pa rin siya pinapansin ni Jun kaya nag-isip na siya ng paraan para makausap ito.

“Bubby..” Tawag niya kay Jun na nakatalikod sa kanya dahil nag aayos pa ito.

“Bakit?” Malamig na sagot ni Jun kaya napasimangot si Minghao, “Bubby why are you mad--” Natigil siya sa pagsasalita nang biglang magring ang phone niya.

Napalingon naman si Jun dito na nakataas na ang kilay, halatang hindi natutuwa sa nangyayari. Sinilip ni Minghao ang phone niya at nang makita niyang si Mingyu ito ay napabuntong hininga siya.

“Bub, sorry I have to—” Bago pa niya matuloy ang sasabihin niya ay umalis na si Jun at binagsak ang pinto ng kwarto nila ng umalis siya.

Minghao sighs before he answers the call. “Hello?” Mahinang sabi niya kay Mingyu dahil mabigat ang pakiramdam niya sa nangyayari.

_“Hao? Okay ka lang ba?”_

“Gyu, tawag na lang ulit ako later. Or just message me anong kailangan. Bye.” Pagputol niya kay Mingyu dahil alam niyang sunod-sunod na ang tanong nito. Tinabi niya ang phone niya at lumabas ng kwarto nila. Nakita niyang nakaupo si Jun sa sofa, nanonood sa TV nila pero nakakunot ang noo nito.

Umupo siya sa tabi ni Jun ngunit hindi ito gumalaw at nanatiling nakatingin sa TV.

“Anong problema natin, Bubby?” _No response._

“Jun… I’m trying to talk to you…” Imbis na sagutin siya ni Jun ay umusog lang ito palayo. Ayaw na niyang patagalin pa dahil lalong bumibigat ang nararamdaman niya kaya kinuha niya ang remote ng TV at pinatay ito. Inis siyang tinignan ni Jun dahil sa ginawa niya.

“Ano bang problema mo? Diba may kausap ka pa?” Minghao sighs at Jun’s tone.

“Wala akong kausap, bubby..” Mahinang sabi ni Hao dahil sinusubukan niyang kumalma. “Ikaw ang gusto ko kausapin kaya ako nandito.”

“Talaga?” Hindi napigilan ni Jun na bigyan ng sarkastikong ngiti si Minghao. “Kahit na halos buong dinner may iba kang kausap? Pag-uwi, tatawagan ka ulit? Yeah. Ako nga gusto mo kausap.” Umiling ito at nilagay ang dila sa pisngi niya bago tumingin palayo.

“Junhui, trabaho ‘yun.” Pagod na sabi ni Minghao. Alam niyang kailangan niya intindihin si Jun pero hindi niya naiintindihan bakit kailangan niya pang ipaliwanag kay Jun na trabaho lang ‘yun.

“I’m _Junhui_ now?” Hindi makapaniwalang napatingin si Minghao kay Jun at nang makita niya ang itsura nito ay napailing siya at nag igting ang panga niya sa inis. “Hindi ba dapat ako ‘yung naiinis? Hao, minsan na lang tayo magkita tapos puro trabaho pa inaatupag mo! Hanggang kailan ko mararamdaman na namamalimos ako para sa oras ng boyfriend ko?!”

“I’m working for us!” Minghao yelled. “I’m working so hard because I’m paying for our bills! I accepted projects kahit na alam kong ‘di ko na kaya dahil magkukulang ang pera natin. Ako na nga sumasalo sa responsibilidad mo, ako pa ang mali?!”

“Ano?” Jun lowers his eyebrows. “Responsibilidad ko? Minghao, I can pay for our bills! Ikaw itong umaako niyan—”

“Because you have to provide for your family! Can’t you just be thankful?! Junhui, I’m helping—”

“Kung bukal sa puso ang tulong na ‘yan, hindi mo dapat isusumbat sa ‘kin ‘yan ngayon.” Jun coldly says. Minghao averts his gaze and closes his eyes before he clenches his fist to calm himself. Naiinis siya dahil hindi siya maintindihan ni Jun.

Binalik niya ang tingin niya kay Jun. “Pagod na ako.”

Mabilis siyang nilingon ni Jun with his jaw clenched. Mukhang hindi makapaniwala si Jun sa sinabi niya kaya iniwas ni Minghao ang tingin niya. “Pagod na ako, Junhui. Pagod ako sa trabaho. Minsan na nga lang tayo magkita tapos tuwing nagkakausap tayo nag-aaway na lang tayo. Baka kailangan na nating magpahinga.”

“Anong ibig mong sabihin?” Jun softly asks and when Hao looks at him, his features have softened; as if he was afraid of what was about to happen. “Hao?” Jun calls again.

Iniwas ni Minghao ang tingin niya dahil hindi niya kayang tignan si Jun. “We.. we need a break from each other.”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“No!” Minghao answers quickly and almost snaps his head when he hears how shaky Jun’s voice was. “No, we’re not breaking up. I’m just saying… maybe we need this.”

“Aalis ka?” Jun says in his small voice. “Iiwan.. Iiwan mo ako?” His eyes starts to roam around their place.

“No, bubby, no.” Hinawakan niya ang pisngi ni Jun para sa kanya lang ito tumingin. “Hindi kita iiwan. But I need a breath of fresh air—”

“Bakit kailangan mong umalis?” Jun sounded so fragile and Hao almost regrets he even asked for a break. “Hindi na nga tayo nagkikita, minsan na lang mag-usap, tapos aalis ka pa ngayon?”

“Jun naman, alam kong naiintindihan mo ibig sabihin ko.” Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Jun.

“Ayoko,” umiling si Jun at yumuko. _Baka hindi ka na bumalik._

“Jun, ito lang hinihingi ko.” Pagod na sabi niya. Gusto man niyang pagbigyan si Jun ay alam niyang mas masisira sila kapag pinagpatuloy nila ‘to.

“Gaano katagal?” Kinagat ni Junhui ang labi niya para pigilan ang mga luhang kanina pa nagbabadya.

“Two.. two weeks.” Nanlumo si Jun sa narinig niya at tumulo ang luha mula sa mata niya. “Bubby, _ang tagal._ ” Mahinang sabi ni Jun, tila nagmamakaawa siya kay Minghao.

“Please, Junhui.” Pilit ni Hao. “We need this. _Please._ ” Yumuko siya nang may tumulong luha mula sa mata niya. _Pagod na pagod na siya._

“Okay.” Bulong ni Jun. Napatingin si Minghao sa kanya at nakita niyang nakatingin ito sa malayo at natuyo na ang mga luha sa mukha. Maya maya’y tumayo si Jun.

“Alis muna ako para makapag impake ka.” Sabi nito nang hindi tinitignan si Minghao. Hindi na niya inintay ang sagot ni Hao at dire-diretso nang lumabas ng unit.

Nang umalis na si Jun ay hindi na napigilan ni Minghao ang sarili na umiyak. Halo-halo na ang nararamdaman niya. Sakit, dismaya, pagod. Habang nag-iimpake siya ng damit ay hindi pa rin siya tumigil kakaiyak dahil ang bigat sa kanya na ginagawa niya ito. Hindi niya inakalang darating ang araw na hihilingin niyang magpahinga.

Gulat ang magulang niya nang bigla siyang kumatok sa bahay nila ng dis-oras ng gabi. Halatang nagtataka kung bakit bigla itong umuwi pero hindi siya pinilit na magkwento dahil agad nilang nahalata na hindi ayos si Minghao. Dumiretso siya sa kwarto niya at nagkulong.

Nang makapasok siya ay wala siyang ginawa kundi titigan ang kisame. Maya maya’y nagsimula na ulit siyang umiyak kaya pinilit niya ang sariling matulog para hindi na niya ito maalala pa. May pasok pa siya bukas at hindi pwedeng maapektuhan ang araw niya.

Paggising niya kinabukasan ay magang-maga ang mata niya at kahit magdamag na siyang tulog ay parang pagod pa rin siya. Sinilip niya ang cellphone niya, nagbabaka sakaling nagmessage si Jun sa kanya pero nanlumo siya nang wala siyang nakita. Tumingala siya ng maramdamang may nagbabadyang luha sa mata niya at kumurap ng ilang beses para mawala ito.

Pagpasok niya’y napansin agad ni Seungkwan at Mingyu na hindi siya ayos at mukhang alam na agad nila kung anong nangyari kaya ginawa nila ang lahat ng makakaya nila para maging masaya si Minghao.

Kahit nagmumukha silang tanga sa pinaggagagawa nila’y hindi sila tumitigil hanggang sa makitang ngumiti si Hao. Hindi na nila tinanong kung anong nangyari dahil ayaw naman nilang pilitin ito na magkwento kung hindi pa siya handa.

Lumipas ang ilang araw na wala pa ring paramdam si Jun sa kanya. Gusto niya sanang kumustahin ito nang mag isang linggo simula nung umalis siya pero napagdesisyunan niyang huwag na lang muna kausapin si Jun dahil baka nag iisip-isip rin ito.

Kaya dumaan ang dalawang linggo na walang nagparamdam ni isa sa kanila.

Oo.

_Dalawang linggo na nakalipas._

Nung una’y apektadong apektado si Minghao na hindi nagpaparamdam si Junhui sa kanya dahil kahit nagkakatampuhan sila noon ay nag-iiwan pa rin naman ito ng message kahit simpleng good morning or I love you lang.  
  


Mabigat sa loob niyang hindi sila nagkakausap ni Jun lalo na’t nasanay na siya sa presensya nito pero pinaalala niya sa sarili niyang kailangan nila ‘to.

Biyernes na ngayon at excited na si Minghao na mag 5 pm dahil aalis silang tatlo nila Seungkwan.

Iinom lang sila sa bahay nila Mingyu bilang mini celebration dahil so far, maayos ang kinakalabasan ng project nila. Wala naman parents ni Mingyu kaya pwede silang mag-inuman doon.

Maya’t maya ang tingin niya sa orasan at nang makita niyang 4:50 PM na ay inayos na niya ang gamit niya at pinuntahan sila Mingyu at Seungkwan para makaalis na sila agad.

“Inom na inom ka, _babe?_ ” Ani ni Mingyu nang makarating na sila sa parking at inakbayan si Minghao.

“Yup. Tagal ko na hindi nakakainom.” Nakangiting sagot ni Hao.

“Alam niyo, hindi ko gets.” Natigil sila sa paglalakad dahil sa sinabi ni Seungkwan. Naka pamewang ito ngayon at kunot ang noo, “May jowa kayo parehas pero ganyan kayo sa isa’t isa? Pasalamat kayo hindi nagseselos mga boyfriend niyo.”

Akala ni Seungkwan seseryosohin siya nung dalawa pero nang biglang magpout si Mingyu ay alam na niya kung anong mangyayari.

“Selos ka?” Tanong ni Mingyu. Naglakad siya papunta kay Seungkwan at bago pa ito makatakbo ay niyakap na niya ito ng mahigpit, “‘Wag ka na magselos, babe din kita.” Kinindatan ni Mingyu si Seungkwan at nagtangkang halikan ito sa noo pero mabilis na hinampas ni Kwan ang mukha ni Gyu,

“Mingyu! Bitawan mo ako!!” Sigaw ni Seungkwan dahil pilit pa rin siyang hinahalikan ni Mingyu. Nang mapansin ni Mingyu na naiinis na si Seungkwan ay binitawan niya ito. Agad namang naglakad palayo si Seungkwan sa kanila kaya natawa sila ni Minghao rito.

Lumingon si Seungkwan at masama ang tingin nito kay Mingyu, “Isusumbong kita kay Kuya Wons mamaya!” Umirap pa ito at padabog na sinara ang pinto ng kotse niya kaya lalong lumakas ang tawa ni Mingyu at Hao.

“Gago, lagot ka.” Panggagatong ni Minghao dahil alam niyang gagawin talaga iyon ni Seungkwan, lalo na’t iniintay na sila ni Wonwoo. “Ginalit mo na naman si Kwan.”

“Ayos lang,” nagkibit balikat si Mingyu. “Mahal pa rin ako niyan ni Seungkwan.” Kumindat pa ito at binuksan ang pinto ng passenger seat kaya natatawang umiling si Minghao bago pumasok.

“Kuya Wons, malandi ‘yang jowa mo!” Sigaw agad ni Seungkwan nang makapasok sila sa bahay ni Mingyu. Hindi pinansin ni Mingyu ang pagsusumbong nito at nilagpasan lang si Seungkwan para lapitan si Wonwoo at hinalikan ito sa labi.

“Good evening.” Nakangiting bati ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo. “Ayusin ko lang iinumin natin.” Aniya at naglakad na papunta sa kusina.

Tinignan naman ni Wonwoo si Seungkwan at nang makita niyang dismayado ito ay natawa siya, “Ba’t ka nakasimangot? Ano bang ginawa?”

“Tinawag niyang babe si Minghao! Tapos babe niya rin daw ako! Nagtangka pang halikan ako!!”

“Kwan, ganyan talaga si Mingyu.” Natatawang sagot ni Wonwoo. Hindi na kasi bago sa kanya ang ganyan lalo na’t alam niyang sobrang clingy ng jowa niya. “He calls his close friends babe, mahilig pang mangasar. He’s just being himself, so there’s nothing to worry about.”

Napanganga si Seungkwan sa narinig niya kaya sandali siyang napatitig kay Wonwoo at nang ilipat niya ang tingin niya kay Mingyu ay nakangiti na ito sa kanya at nagflying kiss pa kaya lalo siyang nainis.

“Kuya Wonwoo!!” Sumbong ulit ni Seungkwan at tinuro si Mingyu na tawa nang tawa bago padabog na umalis.

“Sorry kay Kwan.” Sabi ni Minghao nang makaalis na si Seungkwan. “Ganyan talaga siya, kaya hilig asarin ni Mingyu.”

“Ayos lang ‘yun.” Nakangiting sagot nito. “Ikaw? Kumusta na?”

Tipid na ngumiti si Minghao dahil alam niya anong tinutukoy ni Wonwoo. “Mamaya na, Kuya. Inom muna tayo.”

Sa nagdaang dalawang linggo, kay Mingyu at Wonwoo siya lagi nagkukwento. Sobrang dalas kasi na magkasama sila ni Mingyu para dun sa project kaya napalapit na din siya dun sa dalawa. Minsan kasi’y sinasamahan sila ni Wonwoo at tinutulungan sila sa ginagawa nila. Alam nung dalawa kung anong nangyari at anong pinagdadaanan ni Minghao, pero mas malalim ang alam ni Wonwoo.

Kapag kailangan niya ng kausap kahit dis-oras na ng gabi ay tinetext niya lang si Wonwoo at tinatawagan na siya nito. Sobrang gaan ng loob niya kay Wonwoo dahil pinapakinggan siya nito at hinahayaan lang siyang magkwento. Ramdam niyang hindi siya hinuhusgahan kaya halos masabi na niya ang lahat kay Wonwoo.

Kaya kung sasagutin ang tanong ni Seungkwan kanina, si Mingyu pa nga ang dapat na magselos dahil madalas magkausap si Minghao at Wonwoo at pag magkakasama silang tatlo ay nararamdaman niyang hindi siya belong.

“What’s up!”

Sabay-sabay silang napatingin sa pintuan dahil bigla itong bumukas at nanlaki ang mata ni Minghao nang makita niya kung sino ang kakarating lang.

“Ang tagal mo!” Reklamo ni Wonwoo dito.

“Sorry, may inasikaso lang naman my loves.” Sagot ni Soonyoung at kinuha ang inaabot ni Wonwoo na baso.

Hindi alam ni Minghao na magkaibigan si Wonwoo at Soonyoung.

Nang makaupo si Soonyoung ay isa isa niyang binati sila Mingyu at nang mapunta ang mata niya kay Minghao ay mabilis na nanlaki ang mata nito, “Hala, bakit ka nandito?!” Gulat na tanong ni Soons na biglang napatayo at tinuro pa si Minghao.

“Huh?” Naguguluhang sagot ni Minghao. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit gulat si Soonyoung na nandito siya.

“Bakit hindi ka pa umuuwi?!”

“Alam nila Mommy na late ako uuwi ngayon..” Sagot ni Minghao habang nakakunot pa rin ang noo dahil hindi niya maintindihan si Soonyoung. Pati ‘yung iba nilang kasama ay nagtataka sa inaakto nito.

“Huh?! Pinayagan ka nila?!” Malakas na tanong ni Soonyoung at mukhang hindi siya makapaniwala sa nangyayari. Sabay-sabay na nanlaki ang mata nila habang pinapanood kung paano inubos ni Soonyoung ‘yung laman ng baso niya. “Oh my god, ang gulo!” Sabi nito at humawak sa sentido niya.

“Ano ba nangyayari?” Tanong ni Mingyu dahil pati siya hindi na rin maintindihan kung ano nangyayari.

“Wala,” sagot ni Soonyoung na ilang beses pinikit ang mata. “Wala.” Dugtong niya at habang dahan-dahang umiiling. Agad naman siyang hinatak ni Wonwoo paupo sa tabi niya. “Kakarating mo lang, lasing ka na agad?”

“Gago.” Sinuntok niya si Wonwoo sa braso at nagsalin ulit ng alak sa baso niya.

“Okay, so bumalik na tayo sa pinag-uusapan natin bago nanggulo si Soonyoung.” Ani ni Seungkwan at tinignan ulit si Minghao, “Ano na balita sa inyo ni Jun?”

Para siyang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig at pasimple niyang tinignan si Soonyoung na nakatingin lang din sa kanya, halatang nag-iintay ng sagot.

“A-ah,” tumikhim si Minghao. “E-ewan? Two weeks break hiningi ko—”

“Two weeks na, Minghao.” Pagputol ni Seungkwan sa kanya kaya napabuntong hininga siya at tinignan ulit si Soonyoung, “Please. Atin lang ‘to.” Tumango naman si Soonyoung sa kanya at binigyan siya ng tipid na ngiti.

“Hindi kami nag-usap buong dalawang linggo.” Napataas ang kilay ni Seungkwan sa narinig niya at inayos rin ang upo niya. “H-hindi ko alam? Wala din nagreach out samin. Hindi naman siya nagmessage.”

“Hindi mo man lang naisip na baka ikaw ‘yung iniintay niya dahil ikaw ‘yung nanghingi ng space?” Seryosong sabi ni Soonyoung.

Lahat sila ay natahimik, nanatiling nakatingin kay Minghao at iniintay ang sagot nito.

Alam naman niya ang ibig sabihin ni Soonyoung. Alam niya kung anong pinaparating nito. Naiintindihan niya rin kung bakit parang naiinis si Soonyoung sa kanya.

“Ano? ‘Wag mo sabihing inintay mong si Jun ang unang magreach out.” Agad namang siniko ni Wonwoo si Soonyoung dahil lumabas ang pagiging sarkastiko nito. Inis tuloy itong napatingin kay Wonwoo, “Ano na naman? Natatanong lang ako.”

“Soons..”

“Hindi naman sa ganun.” Sagot ni Minghao bago pa mag-away si Wonwoo at Soonyoung. “Naisip ko lang na baka.. baka mas makabubuti kung hindi muna kami mag-uusap.. para makapagisip-isip din kami..”

“Talaga?” Hindi makatingin ng diretso si Hao kay Soons dahil nakataas na ang kilay nito at sarkastikong nakangiti sa kanya. “Sige, sabi mo eh.” Ani nito bago uminom ulit pero hindi pa rin tinatanggal ang tingin kay Minghao.

Naramdaman niyang umikot ang tiyan niya dahil sa titig ni Soonyoung dahil parang pinaparating nito na mali ‘yung paghingi niya ng konting oras para sa sarili niya.

“Ay, bakit naman ganyan tono mo? Mali ba ginawa ni Minghao?” Mabilis na napatingin si Minghao kay Seungkwan dahil sa sinabi nito. Gusto niyang pigilan ito pero malayo ito sa kanya kaya hanggang panlalaki lang ng mata ang magawa niya.

“Uy ano ba ‘yan. Tama na. Mag-aaway pa tayo dito eh.” Pagpigil ni Mingyu kasi alam niyang hindi magiging maganda ang kalalabasan pag nag-away pa si Seungkwan at Soonyoung.

“Nagsasabi lang. Hindi ko lang nagustuhan na parang mali pa si Hao.” Tinignan ni Seungkwan si Minghao at nginitian ito, as if saying na alam niya kung anong ginagawa niya. Umiling si Minghao sa kanya pero hindi siya pinansin ni Seungkwan. “Two weeks lang naman hinihingi. Hindi naman habang buhay.”

“Oo nga,” sagot ni Soonyoung. “Two weeks _lang_. At dalawang linggo na. Hindi ba tayo kikilos, Minghao? Panay si Jun na lang?” Tuloy nito habang matalim na nakatingin kay Minghao.

Para naman siyang sinaksak sa dibdib dahil sa sinabi ni Soonyoung. Nasasaktan siya dahil para siyang sinampal ng katotohanan na panay si Jun nga lang ang kumikilos.

Tuwing nag-aaway sila, kahit na siya may kasalanan sa dulo ay si Jun pa rin ang gumagawa ng paraan para magkabati sila. Madalas si Jun nga ang nanunuyo.

Napansin ni Mingyu na malalim ang iniisip ni Minghao kaya tinawag niya ito pero ngumiti lang si Hao at uminom. Matapos nun ay hindi na muling nagsalita si Minghao buong gabi. Nag-aalala sila Wonwoo sa kanya pero hindi na nila ito kinulit pa dahil halatang pinag-iisipan niya ang mga bagay-bagay. Aaminin ni Soonyoung na medyo na-guilty siya sa ginawa niya dahil biglang nanahimik na si Minghao pero kung hindi niya gagawin ‘yun ay walang mangyayari. Hindi niya na kayang sikmurain na makitang ganun ang kaibigan niya.

Hindi nagtagal ay nagpaalam na si Seungkwan mauuna na siya kaya sabi ni Minghao sasabay na siya dito. Ayaw pa sana siyang pauwiin ni Wonwoo dahil ang gusto niyang mag-usap muna silang dalawa pero sabi ni Hao kailangan na niya magpahinga kaya hinayaan na niya.

Pag-alis nung dalawa ay agad namang inaway ni Wonwoo si Soonyoung na siyang nagsisisi na talaga ngayon pero nagdahilan na _‘Gemini ako, nahihirapan ako mag sorry.’_ kaya malakas siyang hinampas ni Wonwoo.

Sinubukan ni Seungkwan na kausapin si Minghao pero lagi itong nags-space out at halos buong byahe ay nakatingin lang sa labas. Wala siyang nagawa kundi lakasan na lang ang radyo para hindi ganun katahimik ang byahe nila.

“Hao, nandito lang kami ni Gyu, okay?” Paalala ni Seungkwan nang makarating na sila sa bahay ni Minghao.

“I know.” Tipid na ngumiti si Hao. “Pagod lang talaga ako. Good night, salamat sa paghatid.”

“Good night din.” Halata ang pag-aalala sa mukha ni Seungkwan kaya nilakihan ni Minghao ang ngiti niya. “Ayos lang ako, ano ka ba.”

“Sigurado ka? Pwede ko saktan si Soonyoung para sa ‘yo, sabihin mo lang!”

“Baliw,” natatawang tugon Minghao. “Ganun lang ‘yun kasi kaibigan niya si Jun. Nag-aalala lang din ‘yun kay Jun.”

“Kahit na ba.” Nakasimangot na sabi ni Seungkwan kaya tinulak siya palayo ni Minghao, “Umuwi ka na. Ayos lang ako, sige na.”

“Minghao ha, magsabi ka pag hindi mo na kaya.”

“Opo, promise. Sige na.” Hindi pa rin kumikilos si Seungkwan kaya tinulak na niya ito papasok ng kotse at nang makitang paalis na ito ay pumasok na siya ng bahay nila.

Tulog na ang Mommy at Daddy niya kaya ‘yung kasama nila sa bahay ang nagbukas ng pinto para sa kanya. Pag akyat niya ng kwarto niya’y naligo lang siya bago dumiretso sa kama niya. Pinilit niya ang sariling matulog pero binabagabag pa rin siya nung sinabi ni Soonyoung kaya kinuha niya ang phone niya at binuksan ang message nila ni Junhui.

Ilang beses din siyang nagtype ng gusto niyang sabihin kay Jun pero pag isesend na niya ito ay agad din niyang binubura. Simpleng _I miss you_ o ‘di kaya _I love you_ ay hindi man lang niya magawang masend. Gusto niyang magmessage kay Jun para sana ipaalala dito na mahal niya pa rin si Jun pero hindi niya alam bakit hindi niya magawa. Sa dulo ay pinatay na lang niya ang cellphone niya at tinabi.

_Bukas, didiretso na lang siya sa condo nila._

“‘Nak, gising ka na?”

Nakarinig ng sunod-sunod na katok si Minghao sa pinto niya kaya wala siyang nagawa kundi bumangon at pagbuksan ito.

“Oh, kakagising mo lang ba?” Inaantok siyang tumango sa nanay niya. Putol-putol ang tulog niya kagabi dahil hindi niya mapigilang isipin si Junhui. Pinilit niyang hindi na ito isipin pero bigla na lang siya magigising sa kalagitnaan ng gabi dahil maaalala na naman niya ito.

“May bisita ka kasi, Hao…” Thinking it was either Seungkwan or Mingyu, tumango lang siya. “Mag-aayos lang ako Mommy.” Sagot niya at sinarado ang pinto.

Naghilamos lang siya at nag toothbrush, not bothering to comb his hair or change his clothes dahil sila Seungkwan lang naman iyon. Probably to check up on him.

Halos pikit pa ang mata niya habang naglalakad siya pababa ng hagdan dahil inaantok pa talaga siya. Ilang beses din siyang muntik na matapilok dahil hindi niya tinitignan ng maayos ang dinadaanan.

“Seungkwan naman eh, ang aga p--” Minghao stops when he looks up.

“Mukha ba akong si Seungkwan?” Nakataas ang kilay ni Jun, sinusubukang magtaray pero hindi nito napipigilan ang sariling ngumiti.

Minghao stares at Jun’s figure, trying to figure out whether what he’s seeing is true or he’s just hallucinating. He blinks numerous times until he hears Jun laugh.

“ _Bubby!_ ” Sigaw niya at tinakbo si Jun para yakapin ito.

“Hey, ingat— baka matapilok ka!!” Hindi pinansin ni Minghao ang sinabi ni Jun at dire-diretso lang siya para yakapin ito.

Mahigpit niyang niyakap si Jun na siyang binalik naman ni Junhui. Tumingala si Minghao para tignan si Jun at nang mapagtanto niyang hindi nga siya nananginip ay lalo niyang siniksik ang sarili niya kay Jun, making the other laugh.

“Totoo naman ikaw diba? Hindi ako nananaginip?” Bulong ni Minghao na agad namang tinawanan ni Jun. “Bub, ginagawa mo naman akong patay niyan?”

“I missed you.” Sabi ni Minghao habang nilalabanan ang sarili na umiyak dahil ngayon niya lang napagtanto kung gaano katagal ang dalawang linggo na walang usap.

“I missed you too.” Ani ni Jun bago halikan ang buhok ni Minghao.

“I’m sorry…” Minghao doesn’t know what exactly he’s sorry for, but maybe for everything. Sa simpleng sinabi ni Soonyoung sa kanya kagabi, ang dami na niya agad narealize.

“It’s okay. I’m at fault too.” Minghao’s heart warms at what Jun said. “Ang importante, you’re back in my arms.”

Pabiro niyang kinurot ang tagiliran ni Jun kaya natawa naman ito.

“Uwi na tayo?” Tanong nito at agad namang pumayag si Minghao, making Jun kiss his nose. Hinawakan ni Jun ang dalawa niyang pisngi. “I love you.” Nakangiting sabi nito.

“I love you too.” Sagot ni Minghao na malawak ang ngiti.

They’re okay. They already had the rest they needed. They’re back at each other’s arms, and that’s all that matters.

Pagkatapos ng breakfast nila ay tinulungan na ni Jun si Minghao na mag-impake. Bago sila umalis ay binilin ng magulang ni Minghao na sa susunod na bumisita sila ay sana hindi na sila magkahiwalay dumating.

They spent the day doing whatever they could. Watching movies, cuddling, catching up. Parang ilang buwan silang hindi nagkita dahil sa dami ng kwento nila sa isa’t isa.

Jun said he’s been busy the whole two weeks dahil maraming pinagawa sa kanila and he wanted to leave Minghao a message pero naisip niyang mas makakatulong kung hindi muna sila mag-uusap.

Parang walang nangyari dahil medyo napagbibiruan na nila ‘yung two weeks na hindi sila nagkita’t nagusap.

Although everything seems as if it’s back to normal, hindi pa rin naalis ang bigat sa dibdib ni Minghao dahil sa sinabi ni Soonyoung. He wanted to confront Jun about it para sana mapag-usapan nila pero masyadong masaya si Jun para sirain niya ito. Maybe another day.

He doesn’t let the feeling bother him and he tried his best na sabayan si Jun. May bukas pa naman, pwede pa nila pag-usapan.

Maagang nagising si Minghao kinabukasan dahil naisip niyang paglutuan si Jun. Namiss niyang magluto at kumain kasama si Jun kaya nakangiti siya habang naghahanda. Pinagtimplahan niya din ng kape si Jun. Nang matapos niyang gawin ito ay pumasok siya sa kwarto nila para gisingin na si Junhui.

“Bubby?” Mahinang tawag niya habang nakaluhod sa gilid nito. Nang hindi ito sumagot ay sinimulan na niyang halikan ang iba’t ibang parte ng mukha ni Jun. Maya-maya’y alam niyang nagising na ito dahil may ngiting gustong kumawala sa labi nito.

“You’re already awake naman eh! Pinaglololoko mo ako!” Mahinang hinampas ni Hao ng unan ang mukha ni Jun kaya binuksan nito ang mata niya at tumawa, “Wala bang kiss sa lips?”

“Bubby naman!”

“Joke lang eh.” Umikot si Jun at may inabot sa ilalim ng unan niya at bago pa matanong ni Minghao kung anong kinukuha nito ay may maliit na box na sa harap niya.

Minghao feels his heart drop when Jun opens the box, which contains a ring.

Naramdaman niyang namumuo na ang luha sa mata niya nang tignan niya si Jun na nakangiti lang sa kanya. He tries to find words to tell Jun but he feels so overwhelmed by the sight of the ring.

“Hindi ako nag po-propose ah. Practice lang ‘to.” Nainis naman si Minghao sa sinabi ni Junhui kaya tinadyakan niya ito at binato ng unan bago punasan ang luha niya.

Ayun na eh, naiiyak na siya eh. Nagawa pang magbiro nung isa. 

Bumangon naman si Jun at sinubukan hawakan ang kamay ni Minghao pero iniiwas nito ang kamay niya kaya tawa nang tawa si Jun.

“Bubby, I can’t propose yet. ‘Di pa tayo ready.” Minghao remains silent kasi naiinis pa rin siya kahit na may point si Jun. “So I’m giving you a promise ring.” Hindi pa rin niya tinitignan si Jun kaya hinawakan nito ang baba niya. Halatang natutuwa si Jun sa sitwasyon pero hindi niya magawang tumawa dahil alam niyang malapit na magalit si Minghao.

“That’s why I said practice proposal lang, kasi promise ring pa lang.” Jun smiles wider, “I promise I’ll be better, I’ll work harder for our future. Magsisikap ako hanggang sa makapag-ipon na ako ng pera; hanggang sa maging mayaman ako. When the time comes, I’ll marry you. I’m giving you this ring as a promise that you’re the only person I want to marry.” Kinuha niya ang kaliwang kamay ni Minghao at nilagay sa index finger ang singsing.

“Next time na sa ring finger, pag totoo na.” Jun lifts Minghao’s hand and kisses the one with a ring.

Minghao just stares the whole time. He doesn’t know what to say. He tries to open his mouth but quickly closes it because tears start to fall.

He’s suddenly reminded of the thought he had when he and Jun met in the cafe near his office for lunch break.

_Did Jun look this happy while choosing a ring? Were his eyes sparkling? Was he nervous?_

When Jun looks at him and sees tears falling from Minghao’s eyes, he pulls Hao into a hug.

“Gwapo ko dun ‘no?” Pagbibiro ni Jun.

“Just—just promise me one more thing.” Ani ni Minghao sa nanginginig niyang boses.

“Hmm?”

“Promise me you’ll work hard for _your_ future. Junhui, don’t forget your law school.”

“Oo naman.” Nakangiting sagot ni Jun. “I’ll work hard for my future and our future. Intayin mo ako ah?”

Tumango si Minghao at inayos ang posisyon niya sa dibdib ni Jun.

Alam niyang dapat masaya siya ngayon. Don’t get him wrong- he _is_ happy. Especially with Jun’s promise. He’s happy to know he’s part of Jun’s future plans.

But as he stares at the ring on his finger, he can’t help but hear a voice at the back of his head, whispering he hasn’t done enough and left everything up to Jun again.

“Mahal kita.” Napaangat ang tingin ni Minghao nang sabihin ito ni Jun. Pinagmasdan niya ang mukha ni Jun, iniisip ang lahat ng bumabagabag sa kanya. When he looks back at Jun’s eyes, he finds himself smiling because it was as if all his worries went away.

“Mahal din kita.” Sagot ni Minghao.

He nods mentally, reminding himself that this is the person he loves. That Junhui is the one for him.

And that his love is stronger than his worries.

Ilang araw ang nagdaan at parang wala silang problema. Nagagawa na ulit nila ang mga bagay na magkasama sila.

Eversince bumalik si Minghao, lalo naging maasikaso si Junhui sa kanya.

Napadalas na rin ang pagtext nito kay Hao na kahit nasa trabaho sila tinetext siya ni Jun.

It’s not that Minghao doesn’t want it, it just feels _weird_. Hindi naman bago na clingy si Junhui sa kanya pero nao-overwhelm lang siya sa atensyon na binibigay nito sa kanya. Minsan kahit ‘yung maliit na bagay na ginagawa niya like pag set ng table ay aakuin na ni Jun at sinasabing magpahinga na lang si Minghao. Pati kapag bubuksan niya ang pinto, bigla-biglang dumarating si Jun at siya ang gumagawa nito.

If anything, Minghao should be happy kasi Jun’s finally giving him attention but maybe it’s too much for Hao’s liking. Para kasing hindi kaya ni Minghao kumilos dahil sa ginagawa ni Jun.

“Alam mo, Hao, ang talino at tanga mo at the same time.” Minghao makes face at Seungkwan’s comment. Kumakain kasi sila ng lunch ngayon at kakakwento lang ni Minghao nung nararamdaman niya kila Mingyu. “He’s _your_ boyfriend. Bakit sa amin mo sinasabi ‘to?”

“I just need to get it off my chest.”

“By telling us? And not Jun? Eh ‘di ba, kayo ang may problema?” Minghao gets annoyed at what Seungkwan said. Tama naman si Seungkwan pero hindi niya kailangan ng leksyon ngayon. Ang kailangan niya, kaibigan na makikinig.

“”Wag mo ako tignan ng ganyan.” Agad na inayos ni Minghao ang tingin niya kay Seungkwan dahil mukhang nainis ito. “I get it. Sinasabi mo sa amin kasi nahihirapan ka na. Pero Hao naman, hindi mareresolba ‘yan kung puro sa amin mo sinasabi.”

“I agree.” Lalong bumagsak ang mukha ni Minghao nang marinig niya ang sinabi ni Mingyu. “Look, we want to help you kaya nakikinig kami kapag nagkukwento ka. But babe, wala talagang mangyayari kung hindi mo sasabihin kay Jun.”

Walang nagawa si Minghao kundi huminga ng malalim. Tama naman kasi sila Mingyu. Naiintindihan niya ‘yung sinasabi nila. Pero natatakot lang din naman siya sa magiging reaksyon ni Jun.

“Ayoko lang siya guluhin.. He already has a lot on his plate. Baka pag sinabi ko sa kanya, dumagdag lang ako sa iisipin niya.”

And Minghao’s not lying. Marami talagang pinoproblema si Jun ngayon. Muntik na magalaw ‘yung law school funds ni Jun dahil kinulang daw ng pera ‘yung pamilya niya. Hindi lang pumayag si Minghao dahil para kay Junhui ‘yun at hindi nila dapat galawin ‘yun kahit anong mangyari.

Jun also tends to work overtime these days and pabor naman kay Minghao ‘yun dahil siya din nag o-overtime. Sasabayan niya ng tulog si Minghao pero kalagitnaan ng gabi ay bumabangon ito at magtatrabaho hanggang umaga. Babalik na lang siya sa kama nila kapag malapit na gumising si Minghao. Nagpapanggap pa ito na nauunahan niya ng gising si Minghao pero Hao knows hindi ito natulog.

Jun’s busy, struggling with work and how he can provide for his family, tapos sasabay pa siya? Binibigyan na nga siya ng oras ni Jun despite him being busy. Minghao doesn’t have the heart to complain.

“Mingyu, pag sabihan mo ‘yang kaibigan mo ah. Napipikon na ako diyan ha. Sasaktan ko na ‘yan.” Tinignan siya ng masama ni Seungkwan bago sumandal sa upuan nito kaya napasimangot siya. _Totoo naman sinasabi niya ah?_

“Hao,” Mingyu calls. “Mahal mo pa ba si Jun?”

Agad na kumunot ang noo ni Minghao at hindi niya napigilan na mainis sa tanong. Bakit naman kinukwestyon ang pagmamahal niya kay Jun ngayon?

“Oo.” Halos galit niyang sagot. Hindi niya maatim na tinatanong siya nito, eh sa pagkakaalam niya hindi siya nagkulang sa pagpapakita at pagpaparamdam kung gaano niya kamahal si Jun.

“Then why can’t you trust him?”

Sandaling natigil ang paghinga ni Minghao dahil sa tanong ni Mingyu.

“What?” Minghao answers. “I trust Jun. That’s not something you should question.”

“Do you?” Tanong ulit ni Mingyu na malalim ang tingin sa kanya. Lalong naguluhan si Minghao dahil hindi niya maintindihan kung saan nanggagaling ang mga pinagsasabi ni Mingyu.

He knows he trusts Jun. Hell, that person has been with him for almost 5 years. He’s been living with Jun for a year now. Nakita na ni Jun ang lahat sa kanya. If he doesn’t trust Jun, bakit sila tatagal ng ganito diba?

_Pero bakit sa simpleng tanong ni Mingyu bigla siyang nagduda sa sarili niyang sagot?_

“Hao, if you trust Jun, hindi mo iisiping hindi niya iintindihin ang nararamdaman mo.”

“It’s not that,” Hao answers after some time. “Natatakot lang ako sa magiging reaksyon ni Jun…”

“And that’s because?”

_Fuck._

He looks at Seungkwan and Mingyu, trying to find answers in their eyes. Alam niya sa sarili niyang hindi niya iyon mahahanap sa mata nung dalawa, pero hindi niya kayang i-entertain ‘yung tumatakbo sa utak niya ngayon.

Maybe he doesn’t trust Jun— no, scratch that. He _does_ trust Jun. He’s just scared. And he’s scared because.. _just because._

“May silbi ka pala kahit Aries ka.” Minghao’s train of thoughts were cut short nang makita niyang mag-aaway na naman si Mingyu at Seungkwan.

“Pag Capricorn, walang karapatan magsalita.” Pangangasar ni Mingyu at binelatan pa si Seungkwan bago tumakbo palayo kaya kinuha ni Seungkwan ang plastic bottle sa table nila at binato kay Mingyu. “Umalis na nga tayo! Matatapos na lunch break natin!” Nilingon ni Seungkwan si Minghao kaya tumayo na rin si Hao.

“Love you, Hao. Pag-isipan mo ‘yung sinabi namin ni Mingyu ha?” Tumango si Minghao kahit na gulong-gulo pa rin ang isip niya. “Pero mamaya mo na pag-isipan. Trabaho muna tayo.” Sabi nito at tinapik ang bewang ni Minghao.

As soon as bumalik na sila sa trabaho, wala na ibang tumakbo sa isip ni Minghao kundi iyon. Halos hindi niya na nagalaw ang trabaho niya at nanatiling naka open ang files sa desktop niya hanggang sa nasita siya ni Jeonghan. He tries to work on his project pero walang kahit anong idea na lumalabas.

Umabot ng 5 PM na wala siyang nagawa kaya napagdesisyunan niyang umuwi na kaysa mag-overtime. Hindi na rin siya nagpaalam kila Mingyu at nauna na siya sa lobby dahil alam niyang nandun na si Jun.

When he knocks at Jun’s window, halatang nagulat ito na nandun na si Minghao at agad na binuksan ang pinto.

“Maaga natapos work mo, bubby?” Tumango si Minghao habang inaayos ang seatbelt niya. Usually he kisses Jun as he enters the car but he doesn’t feel like doing it this time kaya tumingin na siya sa labas ng bintana matapos niyang mag seatbelt.

Agad na naramdaman ni Jun na hindi ayos si Minghao kaya hindi na siya nagsalita.

“Ako na magluluto mamaya.” Nakangiting sabi ni Jun, not knowing Minghao feels burdened by it.

_There he goes again._

“Ako na,” sabi ni Minghao at huminga ng malalim. He’s trying to push away what he’s feeling towards Jun dahil alam niyang mag-aaway lang sila.

“Pagod ka yata, kahit ako—”

“I can manage.” Madiing sabi ni Minghao. He grits his teeth as he looks outside because he’s feeling annoyed at what Jun’s trying to do.

Alam niyang Jun doesn’t mean any harm, pero hindi niya mapigilang isipin na si Jun na naman ang gumagawa ng lahat. He doesn’t like the feeling that he’s leaving everything up to Jun.

“I’m sorry.” Minghao says after a while, “Pagod lang… sa work. Ang dami ginagawa.”

“Okay.” Jun softly said. Agad namang nagsisi si Minghao sa ginawa niya dahil parang nanliit si Jun at nang kakausapin na sana niya ito ay nilakasan lang ni Jun ang radyo.

Hanggang kumain sila ng dinner ay walang nagsasalita. Ni hindi nila kinikibo ang isa’t isa. Ang tanging naririnig lang ay ang pagtama ng kubyertos sa plato nila.

Minghao has been contemplating whether he should talk to Jun now kaya hindi niya napansin na kanina pa siya pinagmamasdan ni Jun.

“Hao.” Minghao shoots his head so fast when Jun calls him.

“Yes, bubby?” Kinakabahang tanong niya.

“You know, kung may problema, pwede mo sabihin sa ‘kin diba?” Dahan-dahang sabi ni Jun. Minghao feels as if he’s caught red handed and he doesn’t know how to respond.

“Papakinggan naman kita eh.” Minghao’s suddenly reminded of what Mingyu told him.

At puta. He feels bad dahil pinagdudahan niya nga si Jun.

“May problema ba?”

Minghao stares directly at Jun’s eyes, trying to weigh the consequences if he would tell Junhui what his problem was. Ramdam niya na hinintay siya ni Jun magsalita, as if he already knew what was wrong but he needed to hear it from Minghao himself.

The innocence and sincerity filling Jun’s eyes breaks his heart.

“Wala.” Minghao says.

He feels bad for lying, but he can’t break the heart of the person in front of him.

“I’m okay, bubby. We’re okay.” Minghao gives Jun a reassuring smile.

Minghao feels this is _his_ problem kaya hindi na niya dapat idamay si Jun. Siya ang mag-isang nakakaramdam nito so Jun doesn’t have to know.

“Okay. I love you.” Jun replies.

“ _And I love you too._ ” Minghao’s smile widens.

Suddenly, he feels okay. All his worries were gone in an instant after hearing that Jun loves him.

There’s nothing to worry about. Because as long as he loves Jun too, all will be well.

But things were just too good to be true.

Ilang araw nang hindi naramdaman ni Minghao ang bumabagabag sa kanya kaya akala niya wala nang problema. Nasabi na niya kila Seungkwan na naresolbahan na niya ang problema nila. Masaya na siya at hindi na inaalala ang mga bagay-bagay until one night.

Late na siya umuwi dahil nag-overtime siya. Thinking na tulog na si Jun, hindi na siya nagpasundo dito. Gusto din niyang makapagpahinga si Jun dahil hindi na rin ito natutulog ng maayos.

Pagpasok niya ng unit nila ay nagulat siya nang makitang naghanda si Jun ng dinner.

Hindi naman bago sa kanya ‘yun dahil minsan si Jun na ang naghahanda ng dinner nila. Ang hindi niya lang matanggap ay talagang pinaghandaan ito ni Jun. It was as if nasa isang restaurant sila, eating expensive food.

Not knowing what to do and what to feel, nasabi niyang hindi ito kailangan gawin ni Jun. Ang sabi lang ni Jun ay kaya niya ginagawa iyon dahil busy sila masyado ni Minghao to eat outside.

Labag man sa loob ni Minghao ay wala siyang nagawa kundi sabayan si Jun kumain. Sinubukan niyang hindi mag-isip ng kung ano-ano para hindi maapektuhan ang mood niya pero sa dulo ay hindi niya rin gaano naenjoy ang dinner.

Matapos ang araw na ‘yun, hindi man kayang aminin ni Minghao sa sarili niya, he knows deep down na napalayo ang loob niya kay Jun.

He felt heavier around Junhui. He can no longer look at Jun like he’s the only one that matters. It was as if the sun no longer shines, and his eyes are no longer sparkling from joy when he looks at Jun. His heart has been beating so fast but only because he doesn’t know what to do around Jun.

_And it’s scary._

Minghao felt so bad for feeling such. Junhui has done nothing wrong, and he didn’t understand why he kept feeling that way towards Jun.

Hindi naman niya masabi kila Seungkwan ang nararamdaman niya kaya kay Wonwoo siya tumakbo. He cried for hours because he didn’t understand why he was feeling that way, and it just felt _wrong_.

He felt empty, and he’s never been this scared his whole life.

Because for 6 years of knowing Junhui, this is the first time he almost felt nothing when he looked at him.

Minghao’s been trying his best to avoid having long conversations with Jun dahil hindi na niya kayang tignan si Jun nang hindi nag-guilty.

He’s no longer sure of anything except for one thing - he loves Junhui and nothing can change that.

Alam niyang napapansin ni Jun na nag-iiba na ang pakikitungo niya dito kaya pag nagkakaroon siya ng pagkakataon lambingin ito ay ginagawa niya. Alam niyang hindi lang nagsasalita si Jun pero napapansin nitong may nag-iba na.

Everyone around Minghao felt that something changed about him, but they didn’t say a thing dahil mukhang hindi pa handa si Minghao na pag-usapan ito.

Seungkwan and Mingyu’s genuinely worried dahil bigla-bigla na lang tumutulala si Minghao at minsan ay parang wala pa sa wisyo kapag kausap. Mingyu tried asking his boyfriend about it pero ang sabi lang ni Wonwoo ay dapat si Minghao ang magsasabi sa kanila.

To find out what was going on, inaya nila si Minghao na mag-inuman on a Saturday night sa bahay ulit nila Mingyu.

They expected na hindi papayag si Minghao dahil palaging siyang nagpapahinga during Saturdays o ‘di kaya’y nags-spend ito ng time with Jun.

Kaya gulat na gulat sila na kakatanong pa lang nila ay pumayag na ito agad. He didn’t even pick up his phone to ask Junhui, talagang pumayag lang ito agad at tinanong kung saan sila iinom.

It’s Saturday and they’re down to their fourth bottle of beer for the night.

Matataas ang alcohol tolerance nila kaya hindi pa sila gaano tinatamaan. Kanina pa sila umiinom pero simula umpisa ay hindi pa rin kumikibo si Minghao. Paminsan-minsang sumasabay sa biruan pero mas nananahimik ito.

The night deepens and they’re already at their eight bottle when Minghao suddenly opens up.

“Alam niyo, wala akong maramdaman.” Natigil si Mingyu at Seungkwan sa pagtatawanan dahil mukhang seryoso si Minghao. “Umaasa nga akong matulungan ako nito, pero pang walong bote ko na at wala pa rin ako nararamdaman.” Mapait na tumawa si Minghao bago uminom ulit.

Para namang nawala ‘yung tama ni Mingyu at Seungkwan dahil biglang nagseryoso si Minghao. Bigla nilang naalala na ito nga pala ang rason kung bakit sila nag-iinuman ngayon.

“Hindi ko alam ano nangyayari sa ‘kin,” binagsak ni Minghao ang ulo niya sa sofa bago nagpakawala ng malakas na buntong hininga. “Hindi ko na maintindihan sarili ko.”

“Hao…” Tawag ni Seungkwan. Hindi niya alam kung anong sasabihin niya dahil ayaw naman niyang magmukha na nanghihimasok siya.

“Ayos naman kami eh.” Naramdaman ni Minghao na nagsisimula nang mamuo ang luha sa mata niya kaya mabilis niya itong pinunasan. “Maayos kami, eh. Putangina. Sobrang ayos namin kaya bakit nangyayari ‘to?”

Biglang lumapit si Mingyu sa kanya at niyakap siya ng mahigpit kaya hindi na niya napigilang umiyak. Naramdaman din niyang hinahagod ni Seungkwan ang likod niya.

“Walang problema eh. Bakit ganito?” Nanginginig na tanong ni Minghao.

“Mabigat na ba?” Mahinang tanong ni Mingyu, na tila si Minghao lang ang gusto niyang makarinig nito. Dahan-dahang tumango si Minghao sa tanong ni Mingyu. “Ilabas mo lang lahat ‘yan. Nandito pa rin kami pagkatapos, okay?”

Lumipas ang ilang minuto na yakap-yakap lang siya ni Mingyu at pinapatahan pa rin siya ni Seungkwan. Kahit pagkatapos niyang umiyak ay hindi pa rin siya umalis sa bisig ni Mingyu hanggang sa nagkaroon na ulit siya ng lakas ng loob para harapin si Seungkwan at Mingyu.

Nang ayusin niya ang upo niya ay inabutan siya ni Seungkwan ng isang baso ng tubig. Lalong lumapit si Mingyu sa kanya at hinawakan ang isa niyang kamay na para bang sinasabi nito kay Minghao na handa silang makinig sa kanya.

“Anong.. ano ba nangyari?” Maingat na tanong ni Seungkwan dahil alam niya kung gaano kabigat ang pag-uusapan nila lalo na’t umiyak pa si Minghao kanina.

So, Hao takes a deep breath before telling them everything.

Nang maikwento niya ang lahat ay walang nagsalita sa kanila. Kahit si Seungkwan na mabilis magreact sa mga ganito ay hindi alam kung anong sasabihin niya.

“Hao,” Mingyu calls after sometime. “Mahal mo si Junhui, diba?”

“Sobra.” Mabilis na sagot niya.

Mahal na mahal niya si Junhui at hindi niya alam paano niya mapapatunayan iyon sa iba. Ni hindi niya nga kayang sukatin kung gaano niya kamahal si Jun.

“Then.. Hao, you have to talk to him. He has to know.”

Biglang sumikip ang dibdib ni Minghao at nahirapan siyang huminga.

“Minghao, hindi mo pwedeng itago ‘to sa kanya…” Mingyu squeezes his hand.

“Pero problema ko ‘to.” Sagot ni Minghao kahit na nahihirapan siyang huminga.

“And Jun’s your boyfriend.” Sabi ni Seungkwan sa kanya. “Hindi siya kung sino lang, Hao. At least let him know. Don’t be selfish.”

Was he being selfish?

“Hao, mahal kita. Sinasabi ko ‘to sa ‘yo dahil ayokong pagsisihan mo sa dulo na hindi niyo pinag-usapan ‘to. Iba na nagiging epekto nito sa ‘yo, paano pa si Jun na hindi man lang alam ano nangyayari? Don’t leave him in the dark. He doesn’t deserve that.”

Matagal na tinitigan ni Minghao ang mata ni Seungkwan dahil hindi niya alam kung papakinggan niya ito.

Mayroon siyang sariling plano - ang hindi pagtuunan ng pansin ang problema dahil baka kusa na lang itong mawawala. And that’s what he’s been doing for almost two months already. Ginagawa niya ang lahat ng makakaya niya para iwasan ito.

Pero sa dulo, hindi pa rin siya makatakbo palayo.

And as he looks down on his shoes, he’s suddenly reminded of Jun’s face.

Si Jun na palagi siyang inaasikaso. Palagi siyang tinatanong kung ayos lang ba siya. Naalala niya kung paano biglang nanlalambot ang mukha ni Jun kapag nag-aalala ito kay Minghao lalo na pag hindi niya masyadong kinikibo si Jun. Kung paano biglang napapalitan ang pag-aalala ng kalungkutan sa mukha ni Jun kapag tinutulak niya ito palayo.

Naramdaman niyang umikot ang tiyan niya dahil ngayon niya lang napagtantong nahihirapan na rin si Jun.

Seungkwan’s right. Junhui does not deserve this.

“Okay,” bulong niya habang nakatingin pa rin sa baba. “Tomorrow. I can’t face him today.”

“Dito ka muna matutulog?” Tanong ni Mingyu sa kanya kaya tinignan siya sandali ni Minghao bago tumango.

Hindi niya kayang harapin si Jun ngayon.

“Ako rin, dito na matutulog.” Ani ni Seungkwan. “Oh, pahinga na ba tayo o iinom pa?”

“Inom muna.” Inayos ni Minghao ang upo niya. “Sayang alak. Cheers?” Ani nito at dinikit ang bote niya kay Seungkwan at Mingyu.

Natapos sila around 12 AM dahil bagsak na si Mingyu at lasing na rin si Seungkwan. Sama-sama na silang natulog sa loob ng kwarto ni Mingyu at naglatag na lang ng dalawang kutson sa sahig para sa kanilang dalawa ni Seungkwan.

Naghilamos lang siya bago humiga. Kinuha niya rin ang cellphone niya para tignan kung nagtext ba si Jun sa kanya dahil hindi niya na nagalaw ang phone niya mula pumunta siya kila Mingyu. Nalimutan niya ring sabihin kay Jun na dito muna siya magpapalipas ng gabi kaya inaasahan niyang tadtad ito ng message.

But there’s only one message from Jun, sent almost 3 hours ago.

**From: Bubby**

Mahal kita (:

Minghao lets himself stare at his screen for a long time before he types his own reply.

**To: Bubby**

Mahal din kita.

Pagkatapos niyang masend ito ay hinayaan niya lang ang sariling titigan ang screen ng phone niya hanggang sa mamatay ito.

Hindi na niya napansin na umiiyak na siya hanggang sa may nakita na lang siyang luhang tumulo sa phone niya.

Inakap niya ang tuhod niya at pinatong ang mukha niya dito. Alam niyang mahal niya si Jun. He does. ‘Yun ang nag-iisang bagay na hindi niya kwinestyon buong buhay niya. Dahil kung hindi niya ito mahal, bakit siya nagkakaganito ngayon?

Bakit siya nasasaktan kung hindi niya ito mahal, diba?

_Mahal pa naman niya si Junhui, diba?_

Binuksan niya ulit ang phone niya at muling tinignan ang text ni Jun.

“Mahal din kita…” Bulong niya sa sarili niya.

Fuck, bakit wala siyang maramdaman?

Sinubukan niya basahin nang basahin ang sinabi ni Jun at ang sinagot niya dito.

Bakit walang epekto? Bakit wala siyang nararamdaman? Bakit hindi niya alam kung mula sa puso ba ang pagsagot niyang mahal din niya si Jun?

Dati, sigurado siya sa lahat ng bagay pagdating kay Jun. Sigurado siyang sa dulo ng altar, si Jun ang nag-aabang sa kanya. Sigurado siyang si Jun ang makakasama niya habang buhay. Sigurado siyang mahal niya si Jun.

But this time? He can’t distinguish whether he still loves Jun or he’s just used to his presence.

And god, Minghao could only hope he’s not saying he loves Jun out of habit.

By now, alam na ni Minghao na hindi siya matutulungan ng pagtulog kaya hindi na siya nagulat nang paggising niya ay mabigat pa rin ang nararamdaman niya. If anything, mas mabigat ang nararamdaman niya ngayon.

Kumain lang sila ng breakfast bago umalis. Nag-offer si Seungkwan na siya na ang maghahatid kay Minghao pauwi. Hindi sana siya papayag dahil ayaw niya pang bumalik sa unit nila pero alam niyang hindi niya kayang takasan ito kaya sumama na siya kay Seungkwan.

By the time he reaches their condo, Minghao wishes Junhui’s not home.

Alam niyang medyo malabo dahil Sunday ngayon, pero umaasa siyang bigla itong pinatawag sa office nila o ‘di kaya’y kinailangan niyang umuwi sa kanila.

Binagalan niya ang paglalakad papunta sa unit nila. Nang malapit na siya ay muntik na siyang umatras pero alam niyang kailangan niya gawin ito.

Maingat niyang binuksan ang pinto dahil ayaw niyang magising si Jun. Maglalakad na sana siya papunta sa kwarto nila pero natigil siya ng makitang natutulog si Jun sa sofa nila.

Parang binasag ang puso niya dito dahil halatang inantay siya ni Jun. Naglakad siya palapit dito at umupo sa sahig. Kinuha niya ang kamay ni Jun at taimtim itong hinalikan.

Hinayaan niya lang ang sariling halikan ang kamay ni Jun habang pinipigilan ang sariling umiyak dahil ayaw niyang magising si Jun. Hindi pa rin siya handa na kausapin ito.

“Bubby?” Nang marinig ni Minghao ang garagal na boses ni Jun ay mabilis niyang pinunasan ang luha niya.

“Good morning.” Bati niya rito.

Napansin ni Jun na medyo namamaga pa ang mata ni Minghao pero ayaw niyang tanungin kung bakit ito umiyak kaya ngumiti na lang siya. “Good morning din, bubby.” He leans forward to kiss Minghao.

“May hangover ka ba? Do you want to rest first?” Tanong ni Jun matapos niyang halikan si Minghao.

Agad siyang nagsisi nang salubungin niya ang mata ni Minghao.

“Junhui—”

“Luto lang ako breakfast. Pahinga ka muna.” Mabilis na sabi niya bago pumunta sa kusina.

_No._

He’s not going to talk to Minghao when he looks at Junhui like that… like Minghao’s going to say something that will break him.

“Okay, but after breakfast—”

“Minghao,” pagputol niya dito. “Magpahinga muna. I’ll wake you up when I’m done.”

_Please,_ muntik nang sabihin ni Junhui. Hindi niya alam anong gagawin niyang pagmamakaawa para magpahinga muna ito.

Matagal siyang tinitigan ni Minghao bago ito tuluyang pumasok sa kwarto nila.

Nang makaalis si Minghao ay agad siyang uminom ng isang basong tubig. _Parang hindi niya pa kaya._

Hindi niya kayang harapin ang katotohanan. Wala pa man din ngunit alam na niya kung anong gagawin ni Minghao.

Maingay at puno ng emosyon ang mga mata ni Minghao, at sapat na ito para malaman ni Jun kung anong pinaparating niya. Halo-halo na tila hindi mo alam sa sobrang daming pinapakita, ngunit isa ang nangingibabaw: _pagod na ako._

Hindi naman siya tanga. Alam niya na mayroon silang problema. Alam niyang may tinatago si Minghao sa kanya. Alam niyang nag-iba na ang pakikitungo ni Hao sa kanya. Alam niya kung anong nangyayari pero wala siyang lakas ng loob na harapin at tanungin si Minghao tungkol dito.

Paano niya tatanungin si Minghao kung tuwing tinitignan siya nito ay halos ipagsigawan ng buong pagkatao niya na ayaw niyang kausapin si Jun? Na ang dating mga mata na umaapoy sa pagmamahal ay unti-unti nang napapalitan ng pagod, dismaya, at lungkot?

Paano niya sasabihin kay Minghao kung noong huling beses nilang pinag-usapan ay umalis na lang ito?

Hindi niya kayang harapin ang katotohanan na unti-unti nang nawawala si Minghao sa kanya.

At nagbabaka sakali siyang paggising nito, na paglabas niya ng kwarto nila ay hindi na itutuloy ni Minghao ang plano niya.

Alam niyang pinangako niyang gigisingin niya si Minghao pero nang silipin niya at mahimbing ang tulog nito ay nawalan siya ng lakas na gisingin pa ito. Naisip din niyang baka kailangan lang magpahinga ni Minghao at baka magbago ang ihip ng hangin paggising nito.

Halos isang buong araw na ring tulog si Hao dahil mag gagabi na. Nanatili si Junhui sa living room nila at nanood ng kung ano-anong movie. Habang nanonood siya ay patuloy siyang nag-iisip kung ano ang pwede niyang sabihin kay Minghao para pigilan ito. Inisip niya kung anong linya ang mas may dating, kung paano niya sasabihin ito, at kailan niya gagawin.

Napangiti siya nang makitang lumabas na si Minghao sa kwarto nila ngunit agad din itong napawi nang makita niyang ang tingin ni Minghao sa kanya ay katulad pa rin mula kaninang umaga.

“Junhui, kailangan nating mag-usap.”

_Wala talaga siyang takas._

Hindi alam ni Minghao kung ilang oras na siyang nakatulala sa kisame ng kwarto nila.

Nakatulog siya, oo, pero hindi rin ganun katagal. Nang magising siya ay hindi na siya muling nakabalik sa tulog dahil binabagabag siya nang nararamdaman niya.

Nakita niya kung paano iniwasan ni Jun ang pagtangka niyang kausapin ito. Nakita niya kung paano halos magmakaawa si Jun sa kanya. And at that moment, naisip niyang baka mali ang gagawin niya.

Baka hindi tama. Baka hindi makatulong sa kanila.

But then again, ano nga ba ang depinisyon ng tama o mali? May tama o mali pa ba sa desisyon nila kung sa dulo ay masasaktan lang din sila kahit anong piliin nila? Kung hahayaan ni Minghao na pairalin ang awa niya ay hindi nila ito maayos.

So he lets himself stare at the ceiling for hours, as if it can help him do what he was supposed to do.

Nang mapansin niyang lumulubog na ang araw ay bumangon na siya at huminga ng malalim.

Alam niyang kahit anong gawin niya ay hindi pa rin siya magiging handa para kausapin si Jun.

Paano siya magiging handa kung alam niyang masasaktan niya lang si Jun pagkatapos? Ni hindi niya nga rin alam kung anong mangyayari sa kanila matapos silang mag-usap.

Nilalakasan niya lang loob niya dahil ‘yun ang kailangan niya.

“ _Junhui, kailangan natin mag-usap._ ”

Ramdam ni Minghao ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso niya kasabay ng pag-ikot ng tiyan niya.

Inintay niyang magsalita si Jun pero umusog lang ito na tila sinasabi sa kanyang umupo siya sa tabi niya kaya iyon ang ginawa niya.

Ilang minutong walang nagsasalita sa kanilang dalawa, nanatili ang mga mata nila sa TV at pinapanood ang palabas na kaninang pinapanood ni Jun.

Hindi alam ni Minghao kung anong sasabihin niya, o kung paano siya magsisimula. Masyadong mabigat ang hangin na tila sinasakal siya nito.

“Anong problema?” Mahinang tanong ni Jun at nang tignan siya ni Minghao at nakatingin pa rin ito sa TV nila.

“A-ah Jun…” Minghao stutters.

“Yeah? I’m listening.”

Ramdam ni Minghao ang bigat sa boses ni Jun at para siyang sinisira unti-unti dahil dito.

“I… I know I’ve been distant to you,” huminga ng malalim si Minghao bago nagpatuloy. “I’ve been.. I’ve been pushing you away. Tinatago ko sa ‘yo nararamdaman ko and I.. I felt like I was being unfair.” Tumingin siya sa malayo dahil lalong bumibigat ang nararamdaman niya.

“But it has nothing to do with you, believe me. Ako lang ang may problema, ako ‘yung hindi… hindi—” Naramdaman niyang nanlabo na ang mata niya kaya pinunasan niya muna ito. _Hindi niya talaga kaya._

“Hindi nagtiwala sa ‘yo.”

Hindi niya kayang makita kung anong reaksyon ni Jun sa sinabi niya kaya tumingin siya sa kabilang direksyon at hinayaang bumagsak ang mga luha niya.

Masakit para sa kanyang aminin na hindi niya pinagkatiwalaan si Jun.

“Bakit?” Mahinang tanong ni Jun at narinig niya ang mahinang pagbasag ng boses nito. “Bakit mo naramdaman ‘yan? Hindi mo na ba ako mahal?”

Mabilis siyang nilingon ni Minghao at nang makita niyang nagpipigil si Jun na umiyak ay lalong nabasag ang puso niya.

“No,” mahinang sabi ni Hao. “Mahal kita, Jun. This is my problem, not yours. Ako ‘tong nagduda.”

This time, Jun looks at him. “Ayun na nga eh.” Mapait na ngumiti si Jun, “Naramdaman mo pa rin ‘yan. Saan ako nagkulang?” Mahinang sabi nito at nagsimulang pumatak ang luha sa mata niya.

“No, bubby,” umiiling na sabi ni Minghao. “Wala kang pagkukulang. Please don’t say that.”

Parang iniipit ang puso ni Minghao sa pagbasag ng boses ni Jun at sa bilis ng luhang pumapatak sa mata nito.

“B-bakit mo naramdaman ‘yun? Kung hindi ako nagkulang, hindi mo naman iisipin ‘yun diba?” Lalong naiyak si Minghao sa sinabi ni Jun. “Hao n-naman eh, sagutin mo ako.” Nagmamakaawang sabi ni Jun.

Minghao’s heart just breaks at the tone of Jun’s voice. Hindi na niya kayang makitang nasasaktan si Jun kaya pumasok siya sa kwarto nila at kinuha ang maliit niyang maleta at pinatong ito sa kama nila bago magsimulang ilagay ang mga damit niya dito. Natigil lang siya nang biglang hawakan ni Jun ang braso niya.

“Anong ginagawa mo?” Nakakunot noo nitong tanong at nag-iigting ang panga. Hinatak niya lang pabalik ang kamay niya.

“Minghao!” Galit na sigaw ni Junhui kaya lalo siyang naiyak at binilisan ang pagtambak ng damit niya.

“Ano ba?!” Hinawakan ni Jun ang balikat niya para patigilin siya. Sinubukan niyang magpumiglas pero hinigpitan lang ni Jun ang kapit niya. “Bitawan mo ako!” Pilit siyang kumakawala sa bisig ni Jun pero masyado itong malakas kaya tumigil din siya.

“Hayaan mo na ako, Jun.” Aniya habang nakatingin sa mata ni Jun. Bumagsak ang mukha ni Jun nang tignan siya ni Minghao pero agad niya rin itong binago at binalik ang diretso niyang mukha.

“Hayaang ano? Umalis? Aalis ka na naman?” Hindi makapaniwalang sabi ni Jun kaya tinulak siya ni Minghao palayo.

“Hindi mo ako naiintindihan!” Sigaw ni Minghao.

“Dahil hindi mo naman pinapaintindi sakin!” Sagot ni Jun. “Parang ang layo-layo mo na sa ‘kin, Minghao!”

Nagsimulang bumuhos ulit ang mga luha ni Minghao kaya mabilis niyang sinarado ang maleta niya pero pinigilan ulit siya ni Jun.

“Pwede ba?!” Inis niyang sabi bago bumalik sa ginagawa niya. Hirap na hirap siyang isarado ang maleta dahil wala na siyang makita at patuloy lang ang agos ng luha mula sa mata niya.

“Minghao, pag-usapan natin—”

“Ngayon, pag-uusapan natin?!” Galit na sigaw niya. Gusto na lang niyang umalis, bakit ayaw siyang hayaan ni Jun? Wala naman na siyang ibang ginawa kundi saktan ito, bakit hindi na lang siya pakawalan ni Junhui?

Inis na ginulo si Jun ang buhok niya bago nilagay ang kamay sa bewang, “Ikaw lang naman ang hindi makausap dito! Maayos akong nagtatanong kanina, tapos aalisan mo ako?! Pagsunod ko sa ‘yo makikita kong hinahakot mo na gamit mo?!”

“Junhui sinasaktan na lang kita—”

“Nasasaktan lang naman ako dahil ayaw mo akong kausapin!” Sigaw ni Jun bago binagsak ang sarili niya sa kama nila. “Kausapin mo ako, Minghao. Makikinig ako sa ‘yo. Sabihin mo sa ‘kin. Iintindihin ko. ‘Wag naman ‘yung tinutulak mo ako palayo kahit ako na lumalapit.”

“Junhui, _please_.” Pagmamakaawa ni Minghao. “Ako ‘yung problema, sa ‘kin ‘to, ‘wag mo isipin na—”

“Minghao boyfriend mo ako.” Pagod na sabi ni Jun at nagsisimula na muling mamuo ang luha sa mata niya. “Problema ko ang problema mo. Dalawa tayo sa relasyon na ‘to, ‘wag mo naman akuin mag isa.”

“Ayoko nang dumagdag pa sa ‘yo.” Lalo siyang umiyak kaya yumuko siya.

“Minghao naman,” ani ni Jun. “Ilang beses ko pa ba sasabihin sa ‘yo na hindi ka pabigat sa ‘kin? Ikaw ang pinaka una sa lahat—”

“Naririnig mo ba sarili mo?” Lumunok si Minghao. “ _Ako?_ Inuuna mo? Junhui, paano pamilya mo?”

“God, Minghao!” Inis na sagot nito. “Parehas ko kayong inuuna! Parehas kayong nasa itaas!”

“Akala mo ba hindi ko alam kung gaano mo pinapagod ang sarili mo makapagbigay lang sa kanila, at para sa ating dalawa?” Naramdaman ni Minghao ang panghihina niya lalo na nang maalala kung paano niya narinig na sinigawan si Jun ng nanay niya dahil kulang ang binigay nito at ang rason niya ay ayaw niyang hayaan na si Minghao ulit ang gumastos. “Junhui hindi dapat ako kasali sa inuuna mo—”

“Pero gusto ko!” Mabilis na pagputol ni Jun. “Gusto kong inuuna ka! Desisyon kong unahin ka!”

“At sinasabi kong hindi ‘yun tama!” Pinunasan ni Minghao ang mata niya. “Junhui, nag-aaral pa ang dalawa mong kapatid. Imbis na sa kanila napupunta pera mo, nakikihati pa ako. Nakikihati pa ako sa kinabukasan ng pamilya mo.”

“Minghao, kaya ko naman na sabay kayo eh.” Lumapit si Jun at hinawakan ang dalawang kamay niya kaya lumakas ang iyak niya. “Minghao ‘wag mo ako iwan.” Pagmamakaawa nito.

Yumuko siya at dahan-dahang tinanggal ang kamay ni Jun kahit na mahigpit ang kapit nito sa kanya.

“Priorities, bubby.” Mahinang sabi niya bago kinuha ang maleta niya. Nang hatakin niya ito ay naramdaman niyang hinawakan ni Jun ang braso niya at halos hatakin na siya pabalik kaya nilingon niya ito.

Hindi niya alam na may mas isasakit pa sa nararamdaman niya nang makita niyang umiiyak si Jun at patuloy na umiiling habang punong-puno ng luha ang mata.

“Babalik din ako.” Sabi niya bago ito halikan sa pisngi at tuluyang lumabas ng unit nila.

Pagsara niya ng pinto ay agad niyang naramdaman ang panlalambot ng paa niya kaya hinayaan niya ang sariling bumagsak sa sahig at iniyak ang lahat ng sakit.

Wala nang ibang ginawa si Minghao kundi umiyak buong araw simula nang umalis siya sa unit nila ni Junhui. Halos naging routine na yata niyang paggising pa lang ay umiiyak na siya at matatapos ang araw na nakakatulog siya kakaiyak niya.

Hindi sila naghiwalay ni Jun pero parang ganun ang nangyari lalo na’t hindi sila nag-uusap. Sinubukan niyang mag text kay Jun pero hindi ito nagrereply sa kanya.

Unti-unti nang naapektuhan ang performance niya sa trabaho. Minsan hindi niya nagagawa ang kailangan tapusin at minsan din ay nakatulala lang siya tuwing may meeting. Palagi siyang wala sa sarili kaya napatawag siya sa office ng boss niya at kinausap na siya nito tungkol sa performance niya.

And maybe, ‘yun lang ang kailangan niya dahil matapos siyang kausapin ay nagsikap na ulit siyang gawin ang mga trabaho niya. After all he needed a distraction from Jun. Might as well sa trabaho niya na lang ibuhos.

May mga pagkakataon na sinasadya niyang umako ng sandamakmak na trabaho at gagawin lang iyon lahat sa isang araw dahil ayaw niyang isipin masyado ang nangyari sa kanila ni Junhui. Palagi siyang sinusubukang pigilan ni Mingyu pero hindi siya nakikinig dito.

Speaking of Mingyu and Seungkwan, lalo siyang inalagaan nung dalawa matapos nilang malaman kung ano ba talagang nangyari kay Minghao at Junhui. Noong uminom sila, hindi niya nakwento ‘yung tungkol sa pamilya ni Jun.

Iyon talaga ang pinaka rason kung bakit niya naisipang umuwi muna sa kanila. Mula nang umuwi siya matapos humingi ng two weeks break, lalong napadalas ang pagtawag ng pamilya ni Jun sa kanya. Nung una ay hindi niya pinansin pero nang marinig niya kung anong pinag-uusapan nila ay nasimula na siyang mabahala.

Narinig niyang sinigawan si Jun dahil hindi sapat ang perang pinadala nito. Narinig niyang iniyakan si Jun ng nanay niya dahil wala na silang pera pambili ng pagkain. Narinig niyang halos magmakaawa ang mga kapatid niya sa kanya. Narinig niyang tanungin si Jun kung makakabili ba siya ng regalo para sa birthday ng nakababata niyang kapatid.

At masakit para kay Minghao na marinig lahat ng iyon lalo na’t matapos kausapin si Jun ng pamilya niya ay pinapakita niya kay Hao na wala siyang problema; na ayos lang siya at walang kailangan alalahanin si Minghao.

Natakot siya dahil nakita niya kung gaano siya kahalaga kay Jun. Nakita niya kung paano kayang gawin ni Jun ang lahat para sa kanya.

To the point he can drop everything else to just keep Minghao by his side.

And it’s _not_ okay. Not when Jun has to provide for his family. Not when he still has dreams to accomplish.

He tried to brush it off, pero hindi talaga siya natatahimik.

Kailangan muna nilang mahiwalay sa isa’t isa kahit sandali. Baka sakaling maayos ang desisyon nila sa buhay.

Isang buwan ang nagdaan bago tuluyang nagreply si Jun sa kanya. Simula nun, lalong dinalasan ni Minghao ang pag-iwan ng text. Kinukumusta niya ito, tinatanong kung nakakain na ba siya, o nagkukwento siya ng kahit na ano kay Jun. Hindi niya rin nalilimutang sabihin kay Jun kung gaano niya ito kamahal.

Minghao has been busy with work pero lalong lang siya naging busy nang sabihin sa kanila ni Mingyu na next month na ‘yung presentation sa board nung major project na hawak nila para sa isang malaki na kumpanya. They had to revise multiple designs and make different options for each while doing other projects, so napunta na dun ang oras ni Minghao.

Ang dating araw-araw na pagtext niya ay unti-unting nawala… hanggang sa tumigil na.

Nawala na sa isip ni Minghao dahil kinuha na nung project ang buong oras niya. Hindi na rin naman nagt-text si Jun kaya hindi na niya ito naalala pa.

They spent the whole month working their asses off. Halos sa opisina na tumira si Minghao dahil ayaw niyang i-uwi sa bahay nila ang trabaho niya.

He wanted their proposal to be perfect. Gusto niyang pagprinesent ito ay wala na masyadong revision o ‘di kaya’y wala talagang revision at all. He wanted to impress the company with his (and Mingyu’s) work. Gusto niyang ipakita sa kanila kung anong kaya niyang gawin.

Kaya nang dumating ang presentation day sa board, lalong nastress si Minghao.

Not because he’s anxious to present their proposal… but because wala pa si Mingyu, at 10 minutes na lang mape-present na sila.

Kanina niya pa sinusubukang tawagan ito, pero cannot be reached ang phone. Sandamakmak na messages na ang iniwan niya pero hindi talaga nagrereply si Mingyu kaya hindi na niya alam anong gagawin niya.

Kanina pa siya palakad-lakad sa loob ng conference-room nila at maya’t mayang tinitignan ang orasan.

“Puta, Mingyu naman!” Inis na sabi niya habang nagtatype ulit ng message para kay Mingyu. Matapos niyang i-send ito ay nilapag niya ang phone sa table.

Fuck, hindi pwedeng ngayon pa mawawala si Mingyu.

Kaya niyang magpresent mag-isa pero mas maganda kung magkasama sila ni Mingyu dahil sila ang gumawa nito.

So when his phone rings, he almost trips because he ran so fast to answer it.

“Mingyu! Nasaan ka na?!” Galit na sigaw niya. Sinilip niya ang orasan at nang makitang 5 minutes na lang ay lalo siyang nataranta. “Fuck, magpe-present na tayo! Nasaan ka ba?! Hindi pwedeng ako lang gumawa nito! This is a big project!”

Inis na inis siya dahil sobrang iresponsable ni Mingyu. Of all days na pwedeng malate ito, ngayon pa talaga? Putangina sasaktan niya si Mingyu mamaya.

“Kakagising mo lang ba? I fucking swear Mingyu—”

“ _Minghao…_ ”

Agad na kumunot ang noo ni Minghao sa boses na narinig niya. Why does Mingyu sound different? Nilayo niya ang phone at nang makita niya ang pangalan- _shit_. “Jun? Fuck, sorry.” Napapikit siya at napamasahe siya sa sentido niya. Tangina, hindi man lang niya sinigurado kung si Mingyu ‘yung tumatawag.

Napahinga siya ng malalim nang wala siyang nakuhang sagot. “Bakit ka napatawag? Is it urgent?” Wala pa ring sagot at unti-unti nang naiinis si Minghao. He can’t reach Mingyu and they’re about to present in less than 5 minutes, tapos dadagdag pa si Jun? “Jun if you’re not going to talk I’m going to drop this call because you’re wasting my time. May presentation pa ako—”

“ _Okay_.” Parang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Minghao sa sagot ni Jun. Ang inis na naramdaman niya ay naglaho. Ramdam niyang may mali. Ramdam niyang may iba. Lalo na’t parang pagod ang boses ni Jun.

“Are you okay?” He asks carefully but Jun doesn’t respond. Ang tanging naririnig niya lang ay ang mabigat na paghinga mula sa kabilang linya.

Magsasalita pa sana siya kaso biglang bumukas ang pinto ng conference room at pumasok si Mingyu. Nginitian siya nito as if saying sorry at agad ding sumunod si Jeonghan para senyasan sila na malapit na mag simula kaya napabuntong hininga siya.

“I’ll call you back after my presentation, okay? Saglit lang ‘to. Promise.” He waits for Jun’s answer pero ang tanging nakuha niya lang ay ang _beep_ na nagsisimbolong pinatayan na siya ng tawag. He’s bothered by how Jun sounds kaya sinubukan niyang tawagan ulit siya pero cannot be reached na kaya napamura siya dito. He hasn’t talked to Jun in a while tapos nung tumawag ito, hindi niya pa maasikaso. He’s torn between ditching the presentation or doing it. He decides to stay and just deal with Jun later. For now, he has to do this.

So he takes a deep breath before smiling to start their presentation.

“ _As expected from my two best graphic designers!_ ”

Natawa si Mingyu at Minghao kay Jeonghan lalo na nang akbayan sila nito. Napailing na lang sila dahil halatang lasing na si Jeonghan.

After the presentation, nag-aya si Jeonghan ng mini celebration dahil successful ‘yung meeting kanina. Tuwang-tuwa ‘yung kumpanya sa lahat ng design na pinakita nila. In fact, they were praised for their designs dahil sa sobrang ganda daw nito ay nahihirapan silang mamili kung anong gagamitin nila.

Jeonghan was too proud kaya ayan, umiinom sila ngayon. May pasok pa bukas kaya hindi gaanong umiinom si Minghao. Ayaw niyang pumasok na may hangover.

“Lagot ‘yan si Sir sa boyfriend niya mamaya,” sabi ni Mingyu habang pinagmamasdan si Jeonghan na ginugulo na ‘yung ibang members ng team nila.

“I don’t think so. Mahilig din daw sa beer boyfriend niyan eh.” Napataas ang kilay ni Mingyu dito. “Paano mo alam, ha?”

Tumawa si Minghao. “Let’s just say nakita ko sila sa coffee shop malapit sa office. Ayun, nakapagkwentuhan.”

“Ano ba itsura nung boyfriend ni Sir?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Mingyu. Alam lang kasi nila na may boyfriend ito pero never nila nakita dahil pag sinusundo si Jeonghan ay hindi na ito bumababa ng kotse.

“Matangkad. Singkit. Mas matanda daw siya kay Sir eh.” Tumango naman si Mingyu dito.

Pinagmamasdan niya lang ang mga ka-team niya habang kung ano-ano ang pinaggagagawa. Napangiti siya dahil alam niyang pagsisisihan nila ang ginagawa nila bukas ng umaga.

Natigil lang siya nang biglang magring ang phone niya.

**_Soonyoung Kwon calling…_ **

Napakunot ang noo niya. Bakit siya tinatawagan ni Soonyoung?

“I’ll take this call outside,” pagpaalam niya kay Mingyu.

Paglabas niya ay agad din niyang sinagot ang tawag.

“Hello? Soons? Bakit?” It was weird to have Soonyoung call him. The last time they spoke to each other was when they were drinking in Mingyu’s house.

“ _Hao…_ ” Biglang lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya. _Bakit bigla siyang kinabahan?_ There was something in Soonyoung’s voice that made him nervous, but he can’t exactly pinpoint what was wrong. “ _U-uh.. ano.. kasama mo ba si Junhui?_ ” Alanganing tanong nito.

“What? No. Bakit?” Nakakunot noo niyang tanong. It was nearing 9 PM already, bakit hinahanap si Jun ng ganitong oras?

“ _A-ah… wala…_ ” Ramdam niyang may tinatago si Soonyoung kaya tinawag niya ito, “Soonyoung.” Madiing sabi niya.

Narinig niyang nagpakawala ng malalim na buntong hininga si Soonyoung. “ _Absent na for 3 days si Jun. Hinahanap na namin siya. Hindi namin macontact, kaya sinubukan kong tawagan ka dahil baka kasama mo._ ”

Fuck.

Bigla niyang naalala ‘yung tawag ni Jun kanina. Kung gaano kabigat ang boses nito, at kung gaano katahimik si Jun—

Tangina, hindi niya nabalikan ng tawag si Jun!

“Wait, Soons, I have to go.” Mabilis niyang sabi at hindi na niya inintay ang sagot ni Soonyoung bago patayin ang tawag.

Tumakbo siya pabalik sa loob para kunin ang gamit niya. Narinig niyang tinanong siya ni Mingyu kung bakit siya nagmamadali pero hindi na niya ito sinagot dahil gusto nangingibabaw ang kaba at pag-aalala sa dibdib niya.

Agad siyang dumiretso sa unit nila at nang makita niyang patay ang mga ilaw ay lalong bumigat ang pakiramdam niya. Pumasok siya sa kwarto nila at nang makitang wala si Jun dito ay parang iniwan ng kaluluwa niya ang katawan niya.

Nanginginig siya habang tinatawagan si Jun, umaasang sasagot ito pero patuloy lang na nagr-ring ang phone kahit na ilang beses na niyang tinatawagan. Binuksan niya ang walk-in closet nila at nakahinga siya nang maluwag ng makitang nandun pa rin ang mga damit ni Jun.

Kung hindi naman umalis si Jun, nasaan ito?

Hindi niya alam anong gagawin niya kaya nagdesisyon siyang manatili muna sa unit nila at abangan na lang ang pag-uwi ni Jun.

Sabi niya hindi siya matutulog dahil baka magkasalisi sila pero patagal nang patagal ay bumibigat na ang mata niya at kahit anong laban ang gawin niya ay nakatulog pa rin siya.

_Tangina, ang silaw_.

Kinuha niya ang unan sa tabi niya para takpan ang mukha. Sino na namang nag-iwan ng kurtina niya na nakabuka—

Mabilis siyang napaupo nang mapagtantong umaga na.

“Puta, nakatulog ako!” Inis na sabi niya. Mabilis siyang lumabas ng kwarto nila para tignan kung may nagbago pa pero nabigo siya nang makitang katulad lang ito bago siya makatulog kahapon.

Ginulo niya ang buhok niya out of frustration at inuntog ang ulo niya sa pader.

Ang simple na nga lang ng gagawin niya, hindi niya pa nagawa.

Napahinga siya ng malalim dahil pakiramdam niya’y umuwi si Jun kagabi pero hindi niya na naabutan dahil nakatulog siya. Imposibleng hindi man lang uuwi si Jun sa unit nila.

Nagsimula ulit siyang tignan ang bawat sulok ng bahay nila, naghahanap ng kung anong pruweba na umuwi si Jun. Malakas ang kutob niyang nagpunta si Jun dito pero kailangan niya ng pruweba para mapatunayan ito.

Halos mag-iisang oras na siyang nag-iikot sa maliit na unit nila, pabalik-balik na sa iba’t ibang pwesto kaya napagdesisyunan niyang tumigil na lang at mukhang wala naman siyang mahahanap. Binuksan niya ang phone niya at sinubukang tawagan si Jun pero cannot be reached na ulit ang phone nito.

“Fuck, Jun nasaan ka ba?” Bulong niya sa sarili niya habang iniikot ang tingin sa unit nila.

Ito ang unang beses na hindi niya mahagilap si Jun. Hindi niya alam kung anong nangyari dito dahil noong college naman sila ay hindi basta-bastang nawawala si Jun kahit na may problema ito. Nagbibigay siya ng heads up kay Minghao kung kailangan niya ng oras para sa sarili niya.

Sinubukan niyang isipin kung saang mga lugar pwede pumunta si Jun. Inaalala niya kung may nasabi ba itong lugar na madalas niyang puntahan pero wala talagang pumapasok sa isip niya kaya lalo lang siyang naiinis.

He felt useless lalo na’t halos limang taon na silang magkasama ni Jun pero hindi man lang niya alam kung saan ito pwede pumunta.

Gusto niyang baliktarin ang buong unit nila makakuha lang ng konting impormasyon kung nasaan si Jun. At nang gagawin na niya sana, bigla niyang naalala na hindi niya pa nasisilip ang walk-in closet nila.

Halos matapilok siya sa bilis ng takbo niya papunta sa kwarto nila. God, how can he forget to check their walk-in closet!

“Tangina.”

Hindi siya makagalaw habang tinitignan ang walk-in closet. Para siyang napako sa tinatayuan niya.

“Tangina…” Bulong niya sa sarili niya.

Unti-unting naglabo ang paningin niya. Sinusubukan niyang hindi umiyak pero ang makita na halos wala nang damit na natira si Jun ay masakit para sa kanya.

Ganito ba naramdaman ni Jun nung umalis siya at kinuha niya ang mga damit niya? Ganito ba talaga kasakit makitang halos walang laman ang aparador na noong punong-puno ng gamit nila?

Unti-unting bumalik sa kanya ang mga alaala nila ni Junhui dito.

Kung paano sila magtalo tuwing umaga kapag masyadong matagal si Jun mamili ng susuotin niya. Kung paano nila binabato ang isa’t isa ng damit nila pag nag-aasaran sila. Kung paano siya bigla-biglang niyayakap ni Jun at hahalikan ang likod ng tenga niya habang namimili siya ng damit.

Hinilamos niya ang kamay niya sa mukha niya dahil sa iniisip niya. _Putragis, hindi naman kami nagbreak eh!_ Inis na sabi niya sa sarili niya.

Pero ang makitang halos wala nang laman ang isang lugar kung saan sila bumuo ng masasayang alaala ay isang sampal kay Minghao na malayo na sila sa kung ano sila noon at ibang-iba na ang relasyon nila.

Ang dating lugar na siyang tinatawag nilang tahanan na punong puno ng masasayang alaala ay halos hindi na niya makilala. Kung titignan niya ang bawat sulok ng unit ay nasasapawan na ang masasayang alaala nila ng mga pag-aaway nila at iilang beses na hindi sila nagpapansinan. Pati na rin ang pagtulog o paggising niya mag isa.

Ramdam niya ang pagbigat ng pakiramdam niya at ang pagkirot ng puso niya, na tila masisira na ito kaya hinayaan niya lang ang sariling umiyak. Isang buwan na siyang hindi umiiyak. Isang buwan na niyang hindi pinoproblema ito. Pero ang makitang unti-unti na talaga silang nasisira at halos wala siyang magawa para ayusin ito ay parang pinapatay siya.

_Tangina, mahal ko si Junhui eh,_ sabi niya sa sarili niya.

Mahal na mahal niya ‘yung tao kaya bakit nangyayari sa kanila ‘to? Bakit naman parang pinaglalaruan sila?

At bakit parang hindi na sapat na rason na mahal niya si Junhui para ipaglaban pa ‘to?

Dumaan ang isang linggo nang hindi nagpaparamdam si Junhui.

Nang makakalma si Minghao ay agad niyang tinawagan si Soonyoung para ipaalam na umuwi si Junhui sa kanila. Agad siyang pinuntahan ni Soonyoung at sinubukan nilang puntahan ang bahay ni Jun pero wala ring tao kaya sabi nila’y babalik na lang sila kinabukasan. Sinubukan nilang tawagan ito pero nakapatay ang phone at nang tignan nila ang social media accounts ni Jun ay nakadeactivate na ang lahat.

Bago pumasok ay palagi siyang dumadaan sa bahay nila Junhui pero hindi niya nakikita ito. Ang naabutan niya lang ay ang nakababatang kapatid ni Jun at mukhang hindi rin nila alam kung nasaan si Jun dahil pati rin daw sila ay hinahanap ito. Kapag pauwi naman siya ay dumadaan siya sa unit nila at mag-iintay ng ilang oras kahit na alam niyang hindi pupunta si Jun dito.

Tinatanong niya rin si Soonyoung kung pumasok na ba ito ngunit hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin daw nagpapakita.

Halos mabaliw na si Minghao kakahanap kay Junhui. He asked helped from Seungkwan, Mingyu, and Wonwoo pero kahit marami na silang naghahanap ay hindi pa rin nila ito nakikita.

It was as if ayaw talagang magpahanap ni Jun.

Kasalukuyan silang kumakain ni Soonyoung. Si Soons ang nag-aya dahil may kailangan daw siya sabihin kay Minghao.

“H-hao.. si... si Jun..” Halata ang kaba sa mata ni Soonyoung dahil malikot ito at halos hindi niya kayang tignan ng diretso si Minghao sa mata. “He… he resigned.”

“Ano?”

_Teka_ , pakiulit?

Nagresign? Si Jun?

“Resign? How— Junhui resigned? _What?_ Wait, when?” Naguguluhang tanong ni Minghao. As far as he remembers, sabi ni Soons hindi pumasok buong linggo si Jun. Kaya paanong nakapagresign ito?

“S-sabi lang nung boss namin kahapon… nagresign na daw si Jun.”

Hindi makapaniwala si Minghao sa naririnig niya.

Hindi basta-bastang magreresign si Jun lalo na’t sa kanya na umaasa ang pamilya niya. Hindi kayang iwan ni Jun ang trabaho niya.

“Sent through email daw.” Para namang nabasa ni Soonyoung ang tumatakbo sa isip niya dahil sa sinabi nito. “Tinanong din ako kung may alam ako dahil alam nilang ako kaibigan ni Jun pero sabi ko pati ako hinahanap siya.” Dagdag nito bago iniwas ang tingin kay Minghao.

Nanatili siyang nakatitig kay Soonyoung dahil hindi niya pa rin magawang paniwalaan ang sinabi ni Soons. Hindi nakalagpas sa mata niya kung paano kinagat ni Soonyoung ang labi niya matapos niya itong sabihin kay Minghao at kung paano umiikot ang mata nito sa paligid.

Something’s just not right about the situation. Pero kung hindi handa si Soons na sabihin sa kanya kung ano ito ay wala siyang magagawa.

Bago sila maghiwalay ay sinabihan niya si Soonyoung na i-update siya kung maco-contact niya si Jun.

Umuwi siya nang mabigat ang pakiramdam dahil parang hindi niya talaga mahahanap si Jun. Hindi pa nakatulong nang malaman niyang nagresign na ito. Pag-uwi niya’y agad niyang sinabi kila Seungkwan kung anong nalaman niya kaya sinabi nilang magkita-kita sila for dinner, and as usual, sa bahay ulit nila Mingyu.

In the end, si Wonwoo at Mingyu lang ang kasama ni Minghao dahil hindi natuloy si Seungkwan dahil may date daw sila nung nameet niya sa Bumble.

“Ano nang plano mo?” Nag-aalalang tanong ni Wonwoo kay Minghao.

“I don’t know.” Huminga siya ng malalim. “Maybe he wants time for himself. ‘Yun na lang sinasabi ko sa sarili ko para hindi gaanong mag-alala… but I know him. Alam kong hindi niya basta-bastang gagawin ito kung walang mali.”

“Gulo,” ani ni Mingyu habang nakakunot ang noo.

“I’m just as frustrated as you are.” Sagot ni Minghao dito. “Hindi ko alam anong gagawin ko. Parang… parang ayaw magpahanap ni Jun. Ewan, tangina kasalanan ko ‘to eh.” Pinadaan niya ang kamay sa buhok niya dahil naiinis na siya sa sarili niya

“Hey,” mahinang tawag ni Wonwoo. “Stop blaming yourself. Hindi mo naman kasalanan ‘to.”

“Wons, kung hindi ko iniwan si Jun hindi ko siya kailangan hanapin ngayon.” Madiing sabi niya dahil sinusubukan ni Minghao pakalmahin ang sarili niya. “None of this would’ve happened if—”

“At kung hindi mo ginawa ‘yun, sa tingin mo ayos ka pa ngayon?” Matalim na sabi ni Wonwoo. Agad namang hinawakan ni Mingyu ang braso nito para pakalmahin ang boyfriend niya.

“Stop blaming yourself for choosing you, Minghao. _Tangina_.” Inis na sabi nito dahil halos isigaw niya sa mukha ni Minghao ang pagmumura niya.

“What if..” Napalunok si Minghao. “What if mali ginawa ko…”

“Walang tama o mali, Minghao.” Sinusubukan nang pigilan ni Mingyu si Wonwoo pero hindi ito natitinag. “Anong basehan mo para sabihin kung tama o mali ‘yung ginawa mo? ‘Yung result? Puta, Minghao, kahit anong gawin mo may masasaktan pa rin.”

“Wonwoo, tama na…” Bulong ni Mingyu dito pero matalim pa rin ang tingin ni Wonwoo kay Minghao. “It’s right because you choose to make it right. It’s wrong because you make it feel like it is. God, stop listening to what others say. Listen to _yourself_.” Dagdag ni Wonwoo. “Kung panay sa amin ka makikinig, wala talagang magiging tama o mali sa paningin mo.” Iniwas na ni Wonwoo ang tingin niya at uminom ng tubig para pakalmahin ang sarili niya.

Ito ang kauna-unahang beses na napagsabihan siya ni Wonwoo. Palagi siyang nakikinig lang kay Minghao kaya iba ang epekto ng sinabi ni Wonwoo sa kanya. Out of all his friends, si Wonwoo ang tumayong kuya niya kaya pakiramdam niya ay may nakaaway siyang kapamilya niya.

“I’m sorry....” Bulong ni Minghao kaya sandali siyang tinignan ni Wonwoo before giving him a nod.

“Sorry din.” Tipid na sabi ni Wonwoo. “Ayoko lang na naririnig sa ‘yo ‘yan after everything. It’s… annoying.” Sabi nito at iniwas na ulit ang tingin niya.

Napasimangot naman si Minghao dito pero mas magaan na ang loob niya dahil halatang nag-aalala lang si Wonwoo sa kanya.

“Sorry na nga eh,” ulit ni Minghao pero tinignan lang siya ng masama ni Wonwoo as if saying _‘oo na nga, manahimik ka na.’_ kaya natawa siya.

“Okay, akala ko mag-aaway kayo. Kinabahan na ako dun ah.” Parehas na natawa si Wonwoo at Minghao sa sinabi ni Mingyu. Halatang natakot si Mingyu dahil medyo nagpapawis ang noo nito kaya hinawakan ni Wonwoo ang mukha niya at hinalikan ito sa pisngi habang nakangiti.

“ _Ay?_ ” Gulat na sabi ni Mingyu bago hawakan ang hinalikan ni Wonwoo.

“What?” Sagot ni Wonwoo dito, nakangiti pa rin.

“Away ulit kayo para halikan mo ulit ako.” Malokong sabi ni Mingyu kaya hinampas siya ni Wonwoo at binato naman siya ni Minghao ng unan. Natigil lang ang tawanan nila nang may biglang tumawag kay Minghao, unregistered number.

“Sagutin mo.” Sabi ni Wonwoo nang mapansin niyang tinititigan lang ni Hao ang phone niya dahil hindi siya sigurado kung dapat ba niya itong sagutin o ibaba na lang. “Maybe it’s urgent.”

Huminga siya ng malalim bago sagutin ang tawag.

“Hello?” Maingat na bati niya dahil hindi niya naman ito kilala. Mula nang tumawag si Jun sa kanya ay palagi na niyang sinisigurado na tignan muna kung sino ‘yung tumatawag.

“ _Hi, bubby._ ”

Mabilis siyang napatayo.

“Junhui!” Sigaw niya. Mukhang nagulat din si Mingyu at Wonwoo sa sinabi niya dahil bigla din silang tumayo at lumapit ng konti kay Minghao. “Bubby, nasaan ka? Kumusta ka? Bakit hindi ka namin matawagan? Bakit nakadeactivate accounts mo? Why are you using a different number?” Napasinghot siya pagkatapos dahil hindi niya na namalayang umiiyak na pala siya.

Tumawa si Jun. “ _Aww, namiss ako ni bubby?_ ” Mabilis na tumango si Minghao at tuloy-tuloy nang umaagos ang luha mula sa mata niya. Hearing how soft Jun's voice while talking to him makes him cry.

“ _Oh, umiyak ka lalo ‘no?_ ” Natatawang sabi ni Jun kaya napapadyak si Minghao kahit hindi naman siya makikita nito.

“Bubby naman eh!” Minghao says in between his tears. Kulang na lang ibaon niya sa sarili niya dahil miss na miss na niya si Jun.

Miss na miss na niya bubby niya.

“ _Sorry. I just missed teasing you._ ” Hindi na napigilan ni Minghao na ngumawa kaya lalong lumakas ang tawa ni Jun. “ _Stop crying, nakakahiya ka. Punong-puno na ilong mo ng sipon._ ”

“Nakakainis ka!” Sagot ni Minghao habang pinupunasan niya ang ilong niya. Hindi naman talaga siya naiinis kay Jun dahil alam niyang sa ganitong paraan lang talaga nae-express ni Junhui ang sarili niya.

“ _Yeah? I missed you too._ ” Nakikita niyang nakangiti si Jun ngayon kaya napangiti na rin siya. “ _Can you.. go home tomorrow?_ ” Napansin niya ang pag-aalinlangan sa boses ni Jun kaya napakunot ang noo niya. “ _W-well, uh, anniversary salubong?_ ”

Mabilis na nilayo ni Minghao ang phone mula sa tenga niya at nanlaki ang mata niya nang makita ang date.

Shit. Anniversary na nga nila.

“ _We haven’t broken up, right? So we can_ —”

“No! Anong sinasabi mo!” Mabilis na sabi ni Minghao.

“ _Okay, I was just making sure._ ” Rinig niyang tumawa si Junhui pero alam niyang peke lang ito kaya napabuntong hininga siya.

“Okay,” tinignan niya sila Mingyu na kanina pa siya pinagmamasdan. “I’ll come home tomorrow.”

_Home._

It feels so foreign to him. Maituturing pa nga ba niyang tahanan ang unit nila?

“ _Okay. See you tomorrow then._ ”

Nanatili na silang tahimik pagkatapos. Nakatingin pa rin siya kila Mingyu na tila iniintay kung anong susunod niyang gagawin. Iniintay niya kung papatayin ni Jun ang tawag pero nang wala itong gawin, iniwas na niya ang tingin niya kila Wonwoo.

“Bubby?” Mahinang tawag niya kay Junhui.

“ _Hmm?_ ”

“Mahal kita.”

Matagal nang hindi nasabi ni Minghao ang mga salitang ‘yan. Akala niya wala ulit siyang mararamdaman katulad nung huli niyang sinabi ito kay Jun. Akala niya magdududa ulit siya.

But not this time. Walang kahit na anong pagdududang pumasok sa isip niya. Bagkus, naalala niya lang ang mga masasayang alaala nila ni Jun kaya napangiti siya.

This time, he’s sure he’s not saying he loves Jun out of habit.

“ _Mahal din kita,_ ” lalong lumawak ang ngiti ni Minghao. “ _Mahal na mahal._ ”

“Good night, bubby. See you tomorrow.”

“ _Good night._ ”

And with that, Minghao ends their call.

Nang salubungin niya ang tingin ni Mingyu at Wonwoo, hindi niya napigilang matawa dahil parang proud parents itong nasa harap niya.

“What?” Natatawang tanong niya.

“Wala,” nakangusong sabi ni Mingyu. “Ang saya lang makita na totoo ‘yung ngiti mo. Dalawang buwan din ‘yang nawala.”

“Yeah,” tumango si Minghao habang iniisip kung gaano katagal na panahon na ang lumipas. “Dalawang buwan na nga.”

Sinilip niya ulit ang date sa cellphone niya.

It’s been two months of not seeing Jun. Two months of no proper communication, two months of what felt like a break-up, two months of having time for himself.

And now, it’s time to go home.

It’s time to go back to Junhui’s arms.

Halos hindi na nakatulog si Minghao mula nang umuwi siya sa bahay nila. Masyado siyang natutuwa na makikita na niya ulit si Jun. Alam niyang may ibang bagay pa siyang kailangan alalahanin pero sa ngayon ay mas gusto niyang pagtuunan ng pansin ang pagkikita nila bukas.

Ilang oras na din niyang iniisip kung anong ibibigay niyang regalo kay Jun. Hindi sa obligado siya, pero kasi 5th anniversary na nila so gusto niyang may mabigay kay Jun. Alam niyang ayaw ni Jun na nagreregalo sila sa isa’t isa dahil magastos ‘to, pero ayaw palagpasin ni Minghao ang pagkakataon.

Pero kahit anong gawin niya, wala siyang maisip na perpektong regalo. Kanina pa siya nag-iikot sa loob ng kwarto niya, naghahanap ng kahit na anong materyales na pwede niyang gamitin. Meron siyang painting materials, pero wala siyang canvas.

Naisip niyang gawan ng painting si Jun dahil isa ito sa mga hilig ni Minghao at alam niyang walang magiging katulad ito. Pero dahil late na nga siya nakauwi, hindi na siya nakabili ng canvas. Matagal na mula nang huli siyang nakagawa ng painting kaya ‘yung gamit na lang niya nandito.

Muntik na siyang kumuha na lang ng karton sa kusina nila at ‘yun na sana ang gagamitin niya nang makakita siya ng blank puzzle set sa loob ng isang drawer niya.

Napangiti siya dito at sinimulang isipin kung anong gagawin niya dito. And when he gets an idea, he starts working on it.

Minghao spent the whole night working on his gift. Gusto niya sanang katulad nung mga ginawa na niya noon kaso naisip niyang mas maganda kung associated sa kanila ‘yung gagawin niya. Inabot na siya ng umaga at kahit pagod na pagod siya ay masaya siya nang makita niya ang kinalabasan ng gawa niya.

9 AM pa lang naman kaya naisip niyang umidlip na muna dahil dinner ang usapan nila ni Jun. Nagpumilit siyang pumunta ng mas maaga kaso sabi ni Jun maghahanda pa raw siya kaya dinner na lang daw pumunta si Minghao.

He ends up sleeping for almost 7 hours. Paggising niya, hinanda na niya kung anong susuotin niya. Feeling niya first date ulit nila ni Jun kaya gusto niya maganda ang suot niya para sa gabing ito.

Alam niyang anniversary salubong lang naman gagawin nila. Simple dinner, kwentuhan, at movie date lang habang iniintay na mag 12 AM. Hindi naman sila lalabas ng condo kaya hindi rin alam ni Minghao bakit sobra ang paghahanda niya eh nung mga nakaraang taon naman halos nakapambahay lang sila ni Jun.

Dahil marami pa namang oras, napagdesisyunan niyang gumawa ng Bulalo dahil ‘yun ang favorite ni Jun. Nagpatulong siya sa Mommy niya na natuwa nang malamang magkikita na ulit sila ni Jun. Hindi man nila agad natanggap si Jun nung una, ngayon naman ay halos hindi na nila pansinin si Minghao kapag kasama niya si Jun sa bahay nila. Parang si Jun na ang naging anak nila.

Natapos sila around 6 PM at sakto namang nagmessage si Jun na pwede na siyang pumunta. Nagsabi siyang magaayos muna siya sandali bago pumunta rito.

Nakangiti siya habang nag-aayos dahil ngayon na lang niya ulit makikita si Jun kaya nae-excite siya. Hindi niya alam anong ie-expect pero kasi ito rin ang unang beses na pinaghandaan nila ang anniversary nila.

Maybe nakatulong nga ang dalawang buwan na nagkalayo sila.

“Anak?” Natigil si Minghao sa paglalakad palabas ng tawagin siya ng nanay niya.

“Bakit po, Mommy?” Lumapit ito sa kanya at inayos ang suot niyang damit.

“Pagusapan niyo na, ha? Ayusin niyo na problema niyo.” Tipid na ngumiti si Minghao dito bago niya hinalikan sa pisngi at tuluyang umalis.

Pagpasok niya sa kotse nila ay nasimula na ulit siyang mabahala. Ayaw niyang sirain ang araw nila ni Jun. Ngayon na nga lang ulit sila magkikita, ‘yun pa paguusapan nila? Baka hindi lang nila maayos.

Tinignan niya ang box na naglalaman nung regalo niya. Pinagmasdan niya ito nang matagal bago inalis ang tingin dito dahil kung ano-ano na naman naiisip niya.

_Bahala na._

Kinakabahan siya habang naglalakad paakyat sa unit nila. Buong linggo na siyang pabalik-balik dito dahil inaabangan niya si Jun pero iba na ngayon dahil alam niyang pagbukas niya ng pinto ay nandun na si Junhui at hindi na niya kailangang alalahanin kung nasaan ito.

Alam niyang pagbukas niya ng pinto ay may naghihintay na sa kanya.

Iniintay na siyang umuwi ni Junhui.

_Ang sarap naman pakinggan._ Napangiti si Minghao sa naisip niya.

Lalo siyang kinabahan nang makarating siya sa harap ng unit nila. Knowing someone was inside was comforting. Hindi na siya natatakot pumasok ngayon dahil alam niyang nasa loob na ang hinahanap niya. Pero hindi nun napawi ang kabang nararamdaman niya.

Dahan-dahan niyang pinihit ang pintuan at lalong lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya nang makitang nakabukas ang ilaw. Nang lalo niyang buksan ang pinto, nakita niyang nakabukas din ang electric fan nila sa sala at may nanonood ng tv.

Lumapit siya kay Junhui at yumuko para ilagay ang braso niya sa leeg nito. Nagulat si Junhui kaya napahawak siya sa braso ni Minghao at nilingon ito.

“Nakakagulat ka naman!” Natatawang sabi ni Jun at hinalikan niya si Hao.

“ _I’m home._ ” Nakangiting sagot ni Minghao at binaon ang mukha niya sa leeg ni Jun.

Napangiti si Jun sa narinig niya at tumango bago yakapin pabalik si Minghao.

It’s been so long since he felt this happy and alive. He hopes this night won’t ever end.

Matapos nilang maglambingan sa couch ay inaya na siya ni Jun for dinner. Dahil hindi naman talaga magaling magluto si Jun, naghanda lang siya ng paborito nilang mga pagkain at natuwa siya sa dalang Bulalo ni Minghao.

Habang kumakain, kung ano-ano ang kinukwento ni Minghao sa kanya. Sinabi niyang na-approve ‘yung proposal nila, na natuwa sa kanila ‘yung boss niya, at kung anong mga ginawa niya sa nagdaang dalawang buwan. Kwinento niya rin ‘yung mga random moments na nangyari tulad na lang nung bigla nilang nakita sa mall ‘yung dinedate ni Seungkwan.

Masaya siya habang nagkukwento pero pansin niyang tahimik lang si Jun at ngumingiti lang sa kwento niya. Minsan ay nagre-react ito sa mga sinabi niya pero babalik din agad sa paglaro nung kinakain niya.

Pansin niyang malaki ang pinayat ni Jun at medyo malalim ang eyebags na parang hindi ito nagpapahinga. Hindi rin gaanong kumikinang ang mata nito tulad nung huli silang nagkita. Tuwing ngumingiti ito ay hindi na umaabot ang ngiti nito sa mata niya at tila pinipilit na lang niya ang sarili niya.

The Jun in front of him was far from the Jun he knew for the past 5 years.

Nandito nga si Jun sa harap niya pero parang wala ito sa sarili at may malalim na iniisip.

Matapos nilang kumain ay inaya ni Minghao si Jun na maglaro. Sabi niya ‘yung game na lang na pwedeng laruin sa phone pero mabilis na prumotesta si Jun at sabing ‘yung chess na lang na nakatambak lang sa kwarto nila ang laruin nila.

“Ano ba ‘to, nakakabobo!” Sigaw ni Junhui at ginulo ang buhok niya kaya natawa si Minghao.

Naka 3 rounds na sila ng chess at wala pa ring napapanalo si Jun ni isa.

“Bubby, sabi ko sa ‘yo game na lang sa phone eh.” Inikot lang ni Jun ang mata niya at nagsimulang ayusin ulit ‘yung chess dahil gusto niyang maglaro ulit sila pero pinigilan siya ni Hao.

“Wait, I’ll give you something.” Napataas ang kilay ni Jun dito kaya tumayo si Minghao at kinuha ‘yung regalo niya.

“Ano ‘yan?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Jun nang ilapag ni Hao sa lamesang nasa harap nila ang regalo niya. “Secret, open mo.” Nakangiting sagot ni Minghao.

Dinesignan niya rin kasi ‘yung box na ginamit niya at sinulatan lang ito ng malaking _‘For our dreams’_ sa gitna.

Nakangiti siya habang inaabangan ang magiging reaksyon ni Junhui pero natawa lang siya nang lalong kumunot ang noo nito pagbukas niya ng box.

“Batanes ‘yan,” sabi niya kay Jun habang isa-isa nitong kinukuha ang mga puzzle pieces. “Hindi pa natin mapupuntahan eh, hanggang diyan muna. Simple reminder na in time, makakamit din natin pangarap natin.”

Nang i-angat ni Jun ang mukha niya ay namumuo na ang luha sa mata niya kaya agad na nag-alala si Minghao. “Ba’t ka naiiyak?” Tanong ni Minghao at naramdaman niyang naiiyak na rin siya.

“Wala,” umiiling na sabi ni Jun habang pinupunasan ang mata niya. “Ewan ko rin. Ikaw kasi nagpapaiyak!”

“Hala, wala akong ginagawa ah!”

“Ba’t kasi ang sweet mo eh,” reklamo ni Jun habang pinupunasan pa rin ang mata niya kaya natawa si Minghao. “It’s just a simple reminder, bubby. Pwede nating buuin ‘yang puzzle na ‘yan unti-unti. Pag napapalapit na tayo sa pangarap nating makapunta sa Batanes, dadagdagan natin ng isang piece.”

Habang nage-explain siya ay nakatingin lang si Jun sa kanya kaya nang salubungin siya ang tingin nito ay naguluhan siya.

Jun’s eyes were filled with love, yet sadness at the same time. It was as if he was longing for something.

“ _Talaga?_ ” Tanong ni Jun, hindi pa rin iniiwas ang tingin kay Hao. “We’ll reach our dreams together?”

“Oo naman.” Minghao smiles despite being confused with Jun. Parang may pinaparating ito sa sinasabi niya na hindi naman malaman ni Hao kung ano.

“Okay. I’ll hold on to that.” Jun says before pulling Minghao into a hug.

After he gave his gift to Junhui, lalo itong nanahimik at naging clingy kay Minghao. Palagi niyang hinahawakan ang kamay ni Hao o ‘di kaya’y niyayakap na lang bigla si Minghao. Kapag naman tatayo siya para kumuha ng tubig o pumunta sa CR ay mabilis na hinihigpitan ni Jun ang kapit sa kanya pero agad ding niluluwagan na tila nagulat din siya sa ginawa niya.

Inaantok na si Minghao pero pasado 11 PM pa lang kaya hindi siya makatulog. Malapit naman na din mag 12 AM. Sinusubukan niyang pigilan ang antok niya habang nanonood sila ng movie. Masyadong kumportable ang pagsandal niya kay Jun at halos ilang beses na rin siya muntik nang makatulog.

Napaayos siya ng upo ng biglang gumalaw si Jun at tumayo.

“Sandali lang.” Sabi nito at sinundan siya ng tingin ni Minghao hanggang sa pumasok siya sa kwarto nila. Hindi nagtagal ay lumabas ulit si Jun na may kasamang gitara.

He hasn’t seen Jun playing his guitar ever since Jun graduated from college.

Hobby ni Jun ang tumugtog. Mahilig itong kumanta, at gumawa ng sarili niyang piyesa. Nung college pa sila ay madalas kinakantahan siya ni Jun kapag nagde-date sila. He loved hearing Jun’s voice because it was different from others. Punong-puno ng emosyon ang boses nito.

Kaya seeing Jun holding his guitar after two years makes Minghao excited.

“Anong tutugtugin mo?” Masayang tanong ni Minghao kay Jun nang makaupo ito sa tabi niya. Tinignan siya sandali ni Jun at agad siyang natawa dahil halos mawala na ang mata ni Minghao sa sobrang laki ng ngiti niya.

“Ikaw? Ano gusto mo?” Minghao shrugs, “Kahit ano. Gusto lang kita marinig ulit kumanta.” Ngumiti si Jun at tumango bago nagsimulang tumugtog.

Napakunot ang noo ni Minghao dahil hindi siya pamilyar sa kantang ito. Napansin naman ni Jun ang reaksyon ni Minghao kaya nginitian niya ito, “Regalo ko ‘to sa ‘yo.” Sabi ni Jun.

Sandaling nawala ang ngiti ni Minghao sa labi niya.

_Ginawan siya ni Jun ng kanta?_

“ _Ikaw at ako, pinagtagpo._ ” Panimula ni Jun at halos matunaw si Minghao sa boses nito. Kay tagal na mula nang huli niyang marinig si Jun na kumanta. Lalo siyang nanlambot dahil medyo nakangiti si Jun habang kumakanta, na tila masaya ito sa kantang nagawa niya para kay Minghao.

“ _Nag-usap ang ating puso. Nagkasundong magsama habang buhay._ ” Bahagyang natawa si Minghao dahil bigla niyang naalala kung paano sila unang nagkita ni Jun at pati na rin ang araw na sinagot niya na si Junhui.

“ _Nagsumpaan sa Maykapal… walang iwanan, tag-init o tag-ulan. Haharapin bawat unos na mag-daan._ ”

He remembers the promises they made to each other on their first day.

“ _Sana'y ‘di magmaliw ang pagtingin. Kay daling sabihin, kay hirap gawin._ ” Nagsimula nang mamuo ang luha sa mata ni Minghao dahil sa kanta ni Jun. “ _Sa mundong walang katiyakan,_ ” binuksan ni Jun ang mata niya at tinignan si Minghao. “ _Sabay natin gawing kahapon ang bukas_ _._ ”

Tumango si Minghao at tumingala siya nang maramdaman niyang babagsak na ang luha niya.

_“Ikaw at ako, pinag-isa, tayong dalwa may kanya-kanya. Sa isa't-isa tayo ay sumasandal.”_ Binangga ni Jun ang balikat niya kaya natawa siya at hinampas ito bago punasan ang mga luha niya. “ _Bawat hangad kayang abutin, sa pangamba'y ’di paaalipin._ ”

“ _Basta't ikaw, ako, tayo magpakailanman._ ” Diretso ang tingin ni Jun sa kanya at tipid itong nakangiti kaya lalo siyang naiyak.

“ _Kung minsan ay ‘di ko nababanggit, pag-ibig ko'y ‘di masukat ng anumang lambing._ ” Tumango si Minghao at tinakpan na ang mukha niya ng dalawang kamay. “ _At kung magkamali akong ika'y saktan… puso mo ba'y handang magpatawad?_ ”

He sobs louder because of Jun’s last line.

“ _‘Di ko alam ang gagawin kung mawala ka,_ ” rinig niya ang panginginig ng boses ni Jun na tila naiiyak na rin ito kaya napalakas ang hikbi niya. “ _Buhay ko'y may kahulugan tuwing ako'y iyong hagkan._ ”

Huminga ng malalim si Jun at lumunok para pigilan ang nagbabadyang luha niya.

Konti na lang.

“ _Umabot man sating huling hantungan,_ ”

Tumulo na ang luha sa mata ni Junhui kaya mabilis niya itong pinunasan.

“ _Kapit-puso kitang hahayaan._ ”

Nagsimula na siyang umiyak at lalong kumirot ang puso niya dahil sa malakas na paghikbi ni Minghao. Kinagat niya ang labi niya at tumingin sa malayo bago ituloy ang pagkanta.

“ _Ngayon at kailanman,_ ” huminga siya ng malalim. “ _Ikaw at ako._ ”

Agad niyang binaba ang gitara niya at hinatak si Minghao para yakapin ito. Nagsimula na siyang umiyak dahil ayaw tumahan ni Minghao.

“Bubby, tama na...” Pagtahan ni Jun kay Minghao dahil nahihirapan na itong huminga.

“I’m- I’m s-sorry.” Hirap na sabi ni Minghao pero umiling lang si Jun. Hindi naman ‘to kasalanan ni Minghao.

“Pwede bang..” Jun takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself kahit na kanina pa siya nanginginig kakaiyak. “Ako makipag—makipaghiwalay? Hindi ko yata kakayanin kapag ikaw.”

Lalong lumakas ang hikbi ni Minghao dahil dito kaya hinigpitan ni Jun ang yakap niya.

“Stop crying, please.” Ani ni Jun at hinalikan ang buhok ni Minghao.

“I’m sorry. You..you don’t d-deserve this.” Hao says with a shaky voice. May iilan ding hikbi na kumakawala sa bibig niya. “Sinubukan kong kumapit.. Jun, believe me I did. Hindi ko alam anong nangyari, bakit.. bakit nawala.. Junhui, hindi ko alam bakit nawala..”

Kinuyom ni Jun ang kamao niya kahit na nakayakap pa rin ito kay Hao.

“Tama na, Hao.” Jun softly says as he settles his jaw on Hao’s hair, “Masakit na eh. Baka masira na ‘to, hindi ko kayanin.”

“ _Pagod na ako makipag-away_.” Jun adds.

That doesn’t stop Minghao from crying. Sa dinami daming nangyari sa kanila, na ilang beses na silang nag-away, ilang beses na rin umalis si Minghao sa unit nila, ilang beses na siya napagod.

Ngayon niya lang narinig na sabihin ni Jun na pagod na siya.

Para siyang sinasaksak sa dibdib nang maisip kung gaano katagal sinubukan ni Jun na hindi siya sabayan. Na sa lahat ng hiling niya, pinagbigyan siya nito.

Hindi niya napigilang maisip na sobrang selfish niya dahil hindi man lang niya naisip na baka pati si Jun pagod na.

Pinapatahan siya ni Jun sa paraan na paghalik ng buhok niya at paghagod sa likod niya pero alam ni Minghao na umiiyak din ito dahil nararamdaman niya ang patak ng mga luha sa damit niya.

“Mahal—mahal kita eh,” nahihirapang sabi ni Minghao dahil hindi pa rin siya tumitigil kakaiyak. “Mahal na mahal kita, Junhui.”

Unti-unting bumabalik kay Minghao ang lahat ng alaala nila ni Jun. Lalong sumisikip ang dibdib niya dahil ang tanging nakikita niya lang sa mga alaala niya ay ang mga mata ni Jun na kahit kailan hindi nagkulang na ipakita sa kanya kung gaano siya kamahal nito. Na kahit galit o nagtatampo ito sa kanya ay mahal niya pa rin si Minghao.

Nilayo niya ang sarili kay Junhui at tinignan ito sa mata, “Mahal kita, Jun.” Ulit niya.

Ngumiti si Jun dito at tumango. Punong-puno ng luha ang mata niya pero hindi niya hahayaang pigilan siya ng luha niya para magsalita.

“Alam ko. Hindi ka nagkulang iparamdam sa ‘kin ‘yan.” Mariin siyang pumikit dahil naramdaman niyang naiiyak na ulit siya. “Mahal na mahal din kita, Hao.” Aniya at hinalikan ang noo ni Hao.

Ramdam na ramdam ni Minghao ang panginginig ni Jun nang halikan nito ang noo niya. Kinakain na siya ng nararamdaman niya at hindi niya alam anong pwedeng gawin para pigilan ito.

Ang unfair eh.

Mahal naman nila isa’t isa. Sobra pa nga. Baka nga hindi na rin sapat ang salitang ‘mahal’ para maipahiwatig kung anong nararamdaman nila para sa isa’t isa.

Ang unfair kasi maayos naman takbo ng relasyon nila nung una. Five years na nga sila. Bakit masisira pa ngayon?

Bakit ngayon pa? Ang tagal tagal na nila.

Bakit kung kailan may plano na sila?

Bakit kung kailan masaya na sila?

Bakit kailangang maghiwalay pa sila?

Jun looks up at their wall clock.

“Happy anniversary, Bubby.” Nakangiting bati nito. “ _Pinapalaya na kita._ ” Tumulo na ang luha mula sa mata ni Jun pero nanatili pa rin itong nakangiti.

Umiling lang si Minghao at hinigpitan ang yakap kay Junhui.

He doesn’t want to let go.

Soon enough, nakatulog si Minghao sa kakaiyak.

Nahirapan si Junhui na tanggaling ang kamay nitong nakapulupot sa kanya dahil tuwing sinusubukan niya ay hinihigpitan lang ito ni Minghao. Dahan-dahan niya itong ginagawa dahil ayaw niyang magising si Hao. Baka hindi siya makaalis. Baka bawiin niya ang sinabi niya.

Kaya nang makawala siya sa bisig ni Minghao, mabilis niya itong kinumutan at kinuha na niya ang mga gamit na kailangan niya.

Bago tuluyang umalis ay binalikan niya si Minghao at matagal na hinalikan ang noo nito.

“Mahal na mahal kita,” bulong niya at pinunasan niya ang mata niya bago pa may tumulong luha dito. Inangat ni Minghao ang kamay niya at muntik na nitong mahawakan si Jun kaya mabilis siyang umiwas.

Agad siyang naglakad paalis at hindi na pinansin ang tingin ng mga tao sa kanya dahil patuloy lang ang pagiyak niya.

Hindi siya pwedeng sumuko ngayon.

Kailangan pa siya ng pamilya niya.

Tulala si Junhui sa loob ng kwarto ng nanay niya.

Tatlong araw na nakalipas mula nang maconfine ang nanay niya. Tatlong araw na siyang nasa ospital lang. Talong araw na siyang absent sa opisina.

Pag-uwi niya sa unit nila ay magpapahinga na sana siya kaso biglang tumawag ang kapatid niya at sinabing nasugod sa ospital ang nanay nila. Bigla daw itong nagcollapse sa trabaho kaya dali-dali siyang pumunta sa ospital.

Ang sabi ng doctor, nagka mild stroke daw nanay niya. Kung hindi agad nadala sa ospital, baka mas malala ang nangyari.

Gustuhin man niyang iwan ang nanay niya at pumasok, wala namang magbabantay dito. Kailangang pumasok sa eskwelahan ng dalawa niyang kapatid.

Hindi niya alam anong gagawin niya. Ang dami na nilang gastusin, tapos na-ospital pa nanay niya. Kailangan din daw ng treatment for recovery dahil na-paralyze ang kalahating katawan nito. Hirap na hirap na siyang kumita para sa pamilya niya. Wala pa si Minghao sa tabi niya.

Kinuha niya ang phone niya at tinitigan ang number ni Minghao.

Kailangan niyang huminga. Kailangan niya ng lakas. Kailangan niya si Minghao.

“ _Mingyu! Nasaan ka na?!_ ”

_Mingyu?_ Tanong ni Jun sa sarili niya. Binura na ba ni Minghao ang number niya?

“ _Fuck, magpe-present na tayo! Nasaan ka ba?! Hindi pwedeng ako lang gumawa nito! This is a big project!_ ” Ramdam niyang naiinis na si Minghao sa kanya dahil tumaas na ang boses nito. “ _Kakagising mo lang ba? I fucking swear Mingyu—_ ”

“Minghao…” Mahinang sabi niya. Parang lahat ng lakas na inipon niya sa katawan niya ay nawala nang tawagin siyang Mingyu ni Minghao.

“ _Jun? Fuck, sorry._ ” Nanatili siyang tahimik dahil hindi niya alam anong isasagot niya kay Hao. “ _Bakit ka napatawag? Is it urgent?_ ”

_Kailangan kita ngayon._ Sabi ni Junhui sa isip niya. _Kailangan ko ng lakas. Kahit ngayon lang, puntahan mo ako._

“ _Jun if you’re not going to talk I’m going to drop this call because you’re wasting my time. May presentation pa ako—_ ”

“Okay.” Mabilis na sabi niya. Wala na siyang lakas na kontrahin pa si Minghao at sabihin sa kanya ang sitwasyon niya. Not when Minghao was busy achieving his dreams.

He can’t drag Minghao down with him.

“ _Are you okay?_ ” Nag-aalalang tanong ni Minghao. Umiling siya bilang sagot kahit alam niyang hindi siya makikita nito. “ _I’ll call you back after my presentation, okay? Sandali lang ‘to. Promise._ ”

Mabilis niyang pinatay ang tawag at pinatay na niya ulit ang cellphone niya para wala nang tumawag pa sa kanya. Alam niyang susubukan siyang tawagan ulit ni Minghao dahil nahalata nitong hindi siya ayos, pero nang marinig niya kung gaano kalaki ang trabahong ginagawa ni Hao ay nawala na ang lakas ng loob niya.

Bigla niyang naisip na malayo na ang nararating ni Minghao. Na sa wakas, unti-unti na niyang nagagawa ang mga gusto niyang gawin. Hearing how Minghao was stressed to not have Mingyu during their presentation day was enough for him to know how big and important the project was.

Maayos naman na yata buhay ni Minghao, pero siya, _ito_ _—_ may pamilya pang kailangan alalahanin. May umaasa pa sa kanya. May kailangan pa siyang buhayin.

Ang layo-layo nilang dalawa sa isa’t isa. 

Tinago na niya ang cellphone niya at lumabas para humanap ng makakain niya.

Kailangan niya ng lakas ngayon. Baka sakaling magkaroon siya nun kapag kumain siya.

Pagsapit ng madaling araw, naisip niyang umuwi muna para makaligo siya. Kaso wala na siyang damit sa bahay nila kaya kailangan niyang pumunta sa condo. Wala siya sa tamang wisyo kaya ayaw niyang sumakay para makapunta doon. Naglakad na lang siya mula ospital pauwi.

Pinagpapawisan siya nang makarating siya sa unit nila. Hindi na siya nagulat na walang nagbago dito dahil tatlong araw na niya itong ‘di nauuwian. Matapos niyang uminom ng tubig ay pumasok na siya sa kwarto nila.

Pero nagulat siya nang may makita siyang natutulog ng mahimbing si Minghao dito.

Umupo siya sa sahig at dahan-dahang kinuha ang kamay nito. Naramdaman niyang namumuo na ang luha sa mata niya pero hindi na niya ito pinunasan at hinayaan na lang ang sariling umiyak.

Nagpatong-patong na ang lahat sa kanya. Dalawang buwan na ang nakalipas mula nang umalis si Minghao. Dalawang buwan na niyang sinusubukang maging maayos; sinusubukang tanggapin ang katotohanan.

Dalawang buwan na rin siyang nagsisikap para maipakita kay Minghao na kaya niyang buhayin nang sabay ang pamilya niya at siya. Pero biglang na-ospital ang nanay niya. Lahat ng inipon niya nawala. Lahat ng perang itinabi niya para sana sa kanilang dalawa ni Minghao, napunta na sa gastusin sa ospital.

Handang-handa na siyang sukuan ang lahat dahil hindi na niya alam anong gagawin niya. Hirap na hirap na siyang mabuhay, tapos biglang uuwi si Minghao sa bahay nila?

Hinigpitan niya ang kapit sa kamay ni Minghao at tahimik siyang umiyak. Umaalog na ang balikat niya sa kakaiyak ngunit lahat ng hikbing gustong kumawala sa bibig niya’y nilulunok niya dahil ayaw niyang magising si Hao.

Si Minghao ang lakas niya. Si Minghao ang pahinga niya. Si Minghao ang nag-iisang rason kung bakit hanggang ngayon kinakaya niya pang lumaban.

Pero alam niyang unti-unti na itong nawawala sa kanya. O baka wala na nga si Minghao sa piling niya.

Iniisip niya pa lang ang kahahantungan nila’y lalo siyang naiyak. Hindi na siya makahinga ng maayos at alam niyang masyado nang mahigpit ang paghawak niya sa kamay ni Minghao pero hindi niya ito magawang bitawan.

Lalo na’t mukhang ito na ang huling beses na masasabi niyang kanya si Minghao.

Ilang oras lang siyang nakaupo sa sahig, hawak ang kamay ni Hao habang pinagmamasdan ito. Sinusulit na niya ang oras na mayroon siya. Sandali rin siyang nakatulog habang hawak ang kamay ni Minghao at kahit kalahating oras lang iyon ay parang iyon ang pinaka mahimbing niyang tulog sa loob ng tatlong araw.

Nang naramdaman niyang napapatagal na siya ay sinimulan na niyang kunin ang mga damit na kayang magkasya sa loob ng bag niya. Mabilis niya itong ginawa dahil baka magising si Minghao at maabutan pa siya.

Bago siya umalis ay inayos niya ang buhok ni Minghao at hinalikan ang noo nito.

Gusto man niyang magtagal pa ay hindi na pwede. Kailangan niya pang mag-ayos dahil papasok ulit siya bukas para ipasa na ang resignation letter niya.

Hindi na nagulat si Jun pagpasok niya nang dagsain siya ng mga tao at tinanong kung saan siya nanggaling. Tipid niya lang silang nginitian at sinabing mauuna na siya dahil may importante pa siyang gagawin.

Pagpasok niya ng office ng boss niya ay agad siyang pinagalitan nito. Kesyo isa siya sa pinaka magaling at inaasahang empleyado sa kumpanya nila pero bigla siyang nawala ng tatlong araw at ni isa ay walang nakakaalam kung nasaan siya. Na ilang beses siyang sinubukang i-contact pero palaging nakapatay ang cellphone nito.

Humingi lang siya ng tawad at pinasa na ang resignation letter niya, na sabi lang sa kanya’y hindi na kailangan dahil tinatanggal na siya sa trabaho.

Nakayuko siya habang naglalakad papunta sa desk niya. Hindi na niya pinansin ang iilang tao na nagbubulungan habang tinitignan siya. Hindi na niya problema ang mga ‘yan. Wala na siyang koneksyon sa kumpanyang ito at kukunin na lang niya ang gamit niya.

Habang nililinis niya ang desk niya ay nakatayo si Soonyoung sa tabi niya. Maya-maya ay tinulungan na siya nito at wala siyang lakas para pigilan pa si Soons. Nang malagay na niya ang lahat ng gamit niya sa isang box, mabilis na binitbit ito ni Soonyoung. Sinubukan niyang kunin ito pero umiling lang si Soonyoung.

“May trabaho ka pa,” mahinang sabi ni Junhui at sinubukan ulit na kunin kay Soonyoung ang box pero iniwas niya lang ito. “Edi tanggalin niya rin ako. Tara na, kain tayo sa labas.” Kinindatan siya ni Soons.

Walang nagawa si Jun kundi sumunod dahil ayaw naman magpapigil si Soons sa kanya. Nilagay lang ni Soonyoung ang box sa loob ng kotse niya bago sila naglakad ni Junhui papunta sa _Burger King_ na malapit sa office nila.

“Wala akong pambayad dito.” Tinulak ni Jun palayo ang burger sa harap niya.

Gutom siya, oo. Isang beses pa lang siyang kumain sa loob ng tatlong araw. Pero wala siyang extra na pera para bumili ng ganito kamahal na pagkain.

“Wala akong sinabi na pagbabayarin kita.” Binuksan ni Soonyoung ang burger at binigay kay Jun kaya kahit labag sa loob niya ay tinanggap na niya ito dahil masama na ang tingin ni Soonyoung sa kanya.

“Tutuktukan kita eh. Nakikita mo ba sarili mo? Tatlong araw ka lang naman nawala, pero pumayat ka agad. Mukhang hindi ka pa natutulog. Ano ba nangyayari sa ‘yo?” Nakakunot ang noo ni Soonyoung sa kanya kaya nginitian siya ni Junhui.

“Ayos lang ako.” _Hindi, pagod na ako._

“Ah, sige. Naniniwala ako.”

“Totoo nga!” Pangungumbinse ni Jun pero inikot ni Soonyoung ang mata niya at tinuro ang mata ni Junhui, “Tsaka mo na ako lokohin kapag hindi na sinisigaw ng mata mo na pagod na pagod ka na.”

Napangiti si Junhui. _Kilala nga ako ni Soonyoung._

“Kailangan mo ba ng tulong? Tutulungan kita.” Bahagyang natawa si Junhui sa determination sa mata ni Soonyoung. Nilabas niya ang phone niya at nilapag ito sa harap ni Soonyoung.

“Bilhin mo na ‘yan. Kailangan ko ng pera.” Pabirong sabi niya at kumagat sa burger niya. Pinaplano na talaga niyang ibenta ‘yung phone niya dahil kailangan niya ng pera. Malaki pa ang gagastusin nila dahil kailangan pa ng treatment ng nanay niya.

“Magkano mo ba nabili ‘yan?”

“70? 80?” Nagkibit balikat siya dahil hindi na niya maalala. Tatlo o apat na taon na rin sa kanya ‘yung phone niya. Ayaw man niyang pakawalan ay wala siyang magagawa dahil kailangan niya ng pera. Baka ibenta niya rin ‘yung ibang sapatos niya. Baka pati na rin laptop niya.

“Okay, bilhin ko 80.” Kinuha ni Soonyoung ang phone niya at binulsa.

“Ha?!” Sigaw niya dahil hindi siya makapaniwala sa sinabi ni Soonyoung.

“Bakit?” Nakataas kilay nitong sagot, “Kulang pa? Okay, 90—”

“Gago, hindi! Joke lang ‘yun! Hindi mo kailangan bilhin!” Mabilis na sabi niya dahil nahihiya siya sa ginagawa ni Soonyoung.

“Too late. Bibigay ko na payment ko mamaya.” Nakangiting sabi ni Soons bago kumain ng fries.

“Soons, you don’t have to do this.” Nahihiyang sabi niya. Masyadong malaki 80k, considering matanda na ‘yung phone. Balak niya nga sanang ibenta lang ng 30k o 20k ‘yun eh. “Masyadong malaki… may iba namang bibili niyan…”

“Eh, gusto kitang tulungan. ‘Wag mo na isipin ‘yun. Ito lang naman magagawa ko.”

Junhui felt bad dahil ang laki nung perang gagastusin ni Soonyoung. Halos wala lang naman ‘yung 80k kay Soons dahil mayaman talaga ito, pero ayaw niyang maglalabas si Soons ng ganun kalaking pera para lang sa kanya. Alam niyang hindi ito ginagawa ni Soonyoung dahil sa awa pero dahil nag-aalala lang talaga siya kay Jun kaso mabigat para sa kanyang tanggapin ito.

“Basta, Junhui, pag may problema magsabi ka sa ‘kin ah? Tutulungan kita.” Ramdam niya ang sincerity sa sinabi ni Soons lalo na’t punong-puno ng pag-aalala ang mata nito kaya gumaan ang pakiramdam niya.

Nasabi niya kay Soons lahat ng nangyari at nataranta ito agad nang malaman kung gaano na kalaki ang bill nila sa ospital. Mabilis na ginawan ni Soons ng paraan na mas maging mura ‘yung bill dahil may kakilala daw siya dun sa ospital. Naging malaking tulong ito dahil medyo malaki din ang nabawas sa bayarin.

Sinabi ni Soonyoung sa kanya na hinahanap siya ni Minghao kaya nakiusap siya dito na magpanggap na hindi niya alam kung nasaan siya. Pinakiusapan niya rin ang mga kapatid niya na magpanggap na hinahanap din nila si Jun dahil ayaw niyang mag-alala pa si Minghao sa kanya. Ayaw na niyang guluhin pa si Hao sa mga problema niya dahil masyado nang malaki ang ginawa ni Minghao para sa kanya.

Nagstay pa ng tatlong araw ang mama niya sa ospital bago na-discharge. Nang makauwi ito, siya na ang nag-asikaso. Kapag may libre siyang oras ay hinahawakan niya ang gitara niya dahil namiss niya nang gamitin ito. Nung una ay tumutugtog lang siya at minsa’y kinakantahan ang mama niya pero bigla niyang naalala na malapit na ang anniversary nila ni Minghao kaya naisipan niyang gawan ito ng kanta na naglalaman ng gusto niyang sabihin dito. Ang kantang iyon na rin ang magsisilbing regalo niya dahil wala siyang pera pambili ng kung ano.

Matapos mag-usap ni Soonyoung at Minghao ay agad na dumiretso si Soonyoung sa bahay ni Junhui para balitaan ito.

“Salamat,” nakangiting sabi ni Junhui dahil alam niyang nahirapan si Soons sa pakiusap niya rito.

“Gago, nakahalata nga yatang may iba. Kinakabahan ako eh. Puta, patingin-tingin tuloy ako sa paligid.” Natawa si Junhui dahil naisip niya kung anong itsura ni Soons.

“Ayos lang ‘yun. Matatapos na din naman.” Alam ni Soonyoung ang plano niyang makipaghiwalay. Sinubukan na siyang kausapin ni Soonyoung tungkol dito pero sabi niya’y ito ang makabubuti para sa kanilang dalawa. Gusto man niyang panghawakan si Minghao, alam niyang masisira lang sila.

“Oh, eto.” May binato si Soonyoung sa kanya at mabilis niya itong hinabol dahil muntik na niyang hindi masalo.

_Bakit naman hinahagis lang ni Soonyoung ang cellphone?!_

“Luma kong phone ‘yan. Tignan mo kung gumagana pa.” Tinignan niya si Soonyoung at agad na siyang nagduda dahil sa tingin at ngiti nito, pero sinunod niya pa rin at— _sinasabi ko na nga ba._

“Bago naman ‘to eh!!” Reklamo niya at hinarap kay Soonyoung ‘yung phone na nagpakita ng ‘ _Hello!_ ’

“Ay, weh?” Tumatawang sabi nito na parang hindi niya alam anong ginawa niya. “Nagkamali lang siguro ako ng kuha.” Lumapit si Soonyoung sa kanya at may isa pang inabot— _sim card_.

“Soons naman eh…” Sabi niya dito dahil masyadong malaking tulong na ang nagawa ni Soons para sa kanya pero nginitian lang siya nito. “Love you. Contact mo na si Hao. Lapit na anniversary niyo.” Tinapik ni Soons ang balikat niya at pumasok na ng kotse niya.

Nang makaalis na si Soonyoung ay tinitigan niya ang dalawang bagay na nasa kamay niya at pinag-iisipan kung tatawagan ba niya si Minghao at itutuloy ang plano niya.

Inisip niya kung dapat na ba niyang gawin ngayon o palipasin na muna, kaso alam niyang pag pinatagal ay masisira lang din sila. Mas magandang tapusin na lang habang kaya pa nila umahon. Ayaw niyang dumating ang araw na galit na lang ang mararamdaman nila sa isa’t isa.

Pumasok siya at kumuha ng pwedeng pambukas ng lagayan ng sim ng phone niya. Umupo siya sa labas ng bahay nila at iniintay na magregister ‘yung sim sa phone niya.

Dinial niya agad ang number ni Minghao. Kinakabahan siya dahil baka hindi sagutin ito lalo na’t unregistered number. Pero nang maka limang ring ay biglang nagconnect ang tawag.

“ _Hello?_ ” Maingat na sabi nito.

Agad namang napangiti si Junhui nang marinig niya ang boses ni Minghao.

Tila ang magulo niyang utak ay biglang kumalma nang marinig nito ang boses ng taong pinaka minamahal niya. Mas gumaan ang pakiramdam niya. Nakahinga siya ng ayos at naglaho na rin ang kaba niya.

Si Minghao ang nagtatanging pahinga niya. Ito ang nag-iisang taong kaya siyang pakalmahin. Ang nag-iisang tao na nagpaparamdam sa kanyang kaya niya ang lahat basta magkasama sila.

“Hi, bubby.” Nakangiting bati niya rito.

_Mapatawad mo sana ako sa gagawin ko._

** 2022 **

Sabi nila, madaling ma-inlove.

Totoo naman. Madali ngang mahulog ang loob mo sa isang tao. Kasa-kasama mo lang umuwi, kumain sa labas, mag-ikot sa loob ng campus hanggang sa nakasanayan mo na ang presensya niya at palagi mo nang hinahanap-hanap. Hindi mo namamalayang unti-unti na palang nahuhulog ang loob mo at napapamahal sa kanya.

Ang dali sabihin na mahal mo ang isang tao, pero mahirap panindigan ang mga salitang ito. Ang dali mangako sa isang tao ngunit mas mahirap tuparin ito.

Ang bilis pumasok sa isang relasyon lalo na kung mahal niyo naman ang isa’t isa, ngunit ang hindi alam ng karamihan ay mahirap panatilihin ang relasyong iyon dahil hindi lang naman pagmamahalan ang basehan nito.

At isa ‘yun sa natutunan ni Minghao.

Limang taon na ang nagdaan mula nang huli niyang nakita si Junhui. Limang taon na siyang walang balita dito.

Limang taon na siyang umaasang magkikita pa ulit sila.

Agad siyang nag-apply ng trabaho sa Canada nang maghiwalay sila dahil sa tingin niya’y hindi siya makakaahon kung mananatili lang siya sa Pilipinas dahil kahit saan siya pumunta, palagi niya lang naalala si Jun. Makalipas ang limang buwan mula naghiwalay sila ni Jun, tuluyan na siyang umalis sa Pilipinas.

Hindi siya umuwi sa loob ng limang taon kahit na gustong-gusto na niyang bumalik dahil pinangako niyang babalik lang siya pag handa na siya.

Kapag kaya na niyang harapin ulit si Jun.

Hindi pa sana siya uuwi ngayon dahil hindi pa siya handa. Marami pa siyang kailangan ayusin sa sarili niya. Marami pa siyang gustong patunayan. Kaso magtatampo lang si Mingyu sa kanya lalo na’t siya ang kinuhang best man para sa kasal nito.

Naputol ang iniisip ni Minghao nang bigla na namang magring ang cellphone niya.

“Bakit b—”

“ _Nasaan ka ba?! Bakit hindi kita ma-contact?! Minghao naman bukas na kasal ko!_ ”

“Chill ka lang,” natatawang sabi ni Minghao. Galit na galit na kasi si Mingyu sa kanya.

“ _Anong chill?! Bukas na kasal ko, hindi mo pa nga kinoconfirm kung ikaw best man ko!!!!”_

“Gago, nasa Batanes ako.” This time, nilakasan niya tawa niya. “1 week na akong nasa Pilipinas.”

“ _Anong ginagawa mo diyan?! Kailan ka uuwi?!_ ” Ramdam niya ang stress ni Mingyu at sabihin niyo nang masama siyang kaibigan dahil natutuwa siyang marinig na nagkakaganyan si Mingyu. “ _Minghao, kapag ikaw wala bukas sinasabi ko sa ‘yo_ —”

“Tangina kumalma ka kasi. Dalawang oras lang ang flight. Mamayang hapon nasa Manila na ulit ako.”

Tinignan niya ulit ang nasa harap niya at ngumiti. Ito na ang huling araw niya sa Batanes kaya sinusulit na niya ito.

“ _Sigurado ka ah?_ ” Tumango siya kahit hindi siya makikita ni Mingyu. “ _Okay… ingat ka diyan._ ”

“Yeah, ikaw din kumalma ka na. Magiging maayos ang lahat bukas.” Rinig niyang minura siya ni Mingyu bago niya patayin ang tawag kaya natawa siya.

Dahil isang linggo na siyang nasa Batanes, isang linggo na din siyang hindi naco-contact ng kahit sino dahil pinatay niya agad ang phone niya pagdating niya dito. Gusto niyang ma-explore ang Batanes na walang gumugulo sa kanya kaya naisip niyang ‘wag gamitin ang phone niya buong trip.

Pinuntahan niya ang iba’t ibang tourist spots sa Batanes the whole week, pero may isang araw na nagstay lang siya sa accommodation niya at umikot ikot sa vicinity nito. Sobrang sarap sa pakiramdam na nasa Batanes na siya ngayon.

Pero hindi maalis sa isip niya na siguro mas masaya kung kasama niya si Junhui ngayon.

Nonetheless, masaya pa rin siya dahil napuntahan na niya ito ngayon. At least maalis na niya ito sa bucketlist niya.

He gave one last look sa paligid bago bumalik sa bike niya. Sobrang lapit na niya sa end of the road ng Pilipinas, ang nag-iisang lugar na gusto nilang puntahan ni Jun, pero napagdesisyunan niyang umuwi na. Hindi niya kayang sirain ang pangako nila ni Jun sa isa’t isa na sabay nilang pupuntahan ang dulo ng Pilipinas.

Batanes was breathtaking. On his ride back, sumaktong sunrise na kaya maya’t maya siyang tumitigil para kuhaan ng picture ang paligid at langit. He made sure may nabili siyang pasalubong para sa mga kaibigan niya para hindi naman ito gaano magtampo.

Habang nasa loob na siya ng airplane at iniintay ang take-off, pinangako niya sa sarili niyang babalikan niya ang Batanes.

Hopefully, hindi na siya mag-isa.

Pagkarating niya sa hotel niya, agad siyang natulog dahil sa pagod. Hindi siya makauwi sa kanila dahil hindi pa alam ng magulang niyang nakauwi na siya. Gusto niya silang sorpresahin lalo na’t he’ll be staying for good. He’s thinking of visiting them after the wedding.

Since isang linggo na siyang nasa Pilipinas, nakapag-adjust naman na ‘yung body clock niya. Pero kahit na ganun, hindi pa rin siya nakatulog ng maayos buong gabi. Baka dahil excited siyang ikakasal na ang dalawa niyang kaibigan.

Sa loob ng limang taon na nasa ibang bansa siya, hindi siya nalimutang tawagan at kumustahin ni Wonwoo at Mingyu, pati na rin si Seungkwan. May isang beses pa na binisita siya nung tatlo sa Canada. Sobrang updated niya sa buhay nung tatlo dahil halos lahat na lang yata kinukwento sa kanya.

Minsan ay nakakausap niya rin si Soonyoung kapag kasama nito si Wonwoo tuwing magka vidcall sila pero ni isang beses ay hindi nila napag-usapan si Junhui. Wala talaga siyang naging balita dahil wala ring sinasabi sa kanya mga kaibigan niya. Sinubukan niyang hanapin ang account ni Jun sa _fb_ , _ig_ , at _twitter_ pero mukhang mula nang mag deactivate siya ay hindi na siya gumawa ng bago.

Pero umaasa siyang ngayong nakauwi na siya ay magkikita na ulit sila ni Jun. Kahit anong mangyari, hahanapin niya ito.

Kinabukasan, nag-ayos lang siya ng kaunti bago dumiretso sa hotel na pinagste-stayan nila Mingyu dahil may _Same Day Edit_ video daw na kailangan i-shoot at dahil isa siya sa best man, kailangan nandun siya. Tsaka nandun din ang susuotin niya dahil nagpatahi sila Mingyu para daw maganda tignan.

Maingay at rinig ang malakas na tawanan sa labas ng room kung saan siya pinapapunta ni Mingyu. Nangingibabaw ang boses ni Soonyoung. Napangiti naman siya dahil ang aga-aga pa lang pero ang dami na agad energy ni Soons.

Kumatok siya at narinig niyang nagpaalam si Soons na siya ang magbubukas kaya lalong lumawak ang ngiti niya.

“Huh?” Naguguluhang tanong ni Soons nang makita siya. “ _Teka,_ Minghao?!” Sigaw nito at hinawakan si Hao sa balikat kaya tumango siya, “Minghao!!!!” Ulit nito pero this time ay niyakap na niya si Hao kaya pare-parehas silang tumawa na nasa loob ng kwarto.

Sinubukan niyang itulak palayo si Soonyoung sa kanya para makapasok na siya pero ayaw siyang bitawan nito kaya kinaladkad niya na lang ito papasok sa kwarto. Binati niya si Seungkwan, na kasama si Vernon. _Oo_. Siya ‘yung nakilala ni Kwan sa bumble. 3 years na rin sila.

Kasama nila sa room si Mingyu, at isang lalaki na pinakilala ni Gyu bilang pinsan niya na hindi niya maalala kung anong pangalan pero nagsisimula yata sa J.

Ayaw siya bitawan ni Soonyoung at panay ang dikit sa kanya kaya palagi niya itong tinutulak palayo. Hindi naman talaga sila close ni Soons kahit na noong nandito pa siya sa Pilipinas pero nang lumipat siya sa Canada ay napadalas na ang pag-uusap nila hanggang sa hindi na nila namalayan na close na pala sila. But not as close as his friendship with Seungkwan and Mingyu. Makapal lang talaga mukha ni Soonyoung.

Matapos nilang maayusan ay pinuntahan naman nila ang kwarto ni Wonwoo at halos matawa sila ni Seungkwan dahil halatang kinakabahan talaga ito. Unlike Mingyu, tahimik lang si Wonwoo pag kinakabahan at halos wala sa sarili.

“You good?” Tanong ni Minghao kay Wonwoo pero nginitian lang siya nito kaya natawa siya, “Ikakasal kayo nun. Hindi tatakbo paalis ‘yun.” Sabi pa niya dito pero parang hindi naman nakatulong dahil walang nagbago sa itsura ni Wonwoo.

“Kuya Wons, sure ka na ba talaga kay Mingyu?” Nahampas niya si Seungkwan dahil nakahalukipkip ito at nakataas ang kilay. “Kasi, Kuya, kung tatakas ka tutulungan ka na namin. Ano? May kotse ako. May Minghao tayo na kaya kang ipadala agad sa ibang bansa!”

“Paano ako?” Pagsingit ni Soonyoung kaya tinignan siya ni Seungkwan head to toe bago binalik ang tingin sa mata niya, “Wala kang ambag. Ikaw pa magiging dahilan para malaman ni Mingyu na tinakas na natin si Kuya Wons.”

“Bastos ka ah! Bakit si Wons my love kinukuya mo pero ako hindi?!”

“Okay, so _Kuya_ Wonwoo, tinatanggap mo ba plano ko?” Pagtuloy ni Seungkwan na parang hindi niya naririnig si Soonyoung kaya binato siya nito ng unan at nagsimula na silang mag-away.

Pinuntahan na lang ni Minghao si Wonwoo at kinausap ito habang inaayusan siya para mawala ang kaba niya. Umalis lang sila nang tinawag silang dalawa ni Seungkwan nung videographer dahil kailangan na daw sila.

They spent the whole morning shooting for the video. Hindi naman lahat ng scenes kasama sila pero nandun sila nanonood dahil gusto nilang makita kung anong kakalabasan nito.

At the back of Minghao’s head, medyo nainggit siya na naunang pang ikasal si Mingyu at Wonwoo kaysa sa kanya dahil baka ngayon kasal na din dapat siya pero—

_Stop_. Huminga ng malalim si Minghao at umalis sandali dahil ayaw niya munang isipin ang mga bagay na iyon. Kaso hindi niya napansin na sinundan pala siya ni Soonyoung.

Hinayaan niya lang na tumayo sa tabi niya si Soonyoung dahil gusto niya rin naman ito makausap.

“Miss mo?” Tanong ni Soonyoung sa kanya at hindi na niya kailangan pang tanungin kung sinong tinutukoy nito kaya agad siyang tumango. There’s no point in denying.

“Miss ka din nun.” Inikot ni Minghao ang mata niya para matago ang kilig na nararamdaman niya at tinawanan siya ni Soonyoung dahil akala nito hindi siya naniniwala. “Totoo nga! Pupunta nga dapat ngayon eh.” Mabilis niyang hinarap si Soonyoung dahil dito.

Pupunta? Si Junhui?

_Magkikita na sila ni Junhui?!_

Pero bago niya pa matanong ay sinagot na siya ni Soonyoung, “Sabi ko dapat, so meaning hindi siya tuloy.”

Agad niyang tinago ang disappointment sa mukha niya dahil ito na ang pagkakataong matanong niya kung kumusta na si Jun.

“Bakit?” Tanong niya.

“Eh, busy daw siya. Sabi niya subukan niya pero knowing Jun? Hindi na makakapunta ‘yun.”

“No,” naguguluhang sabi ni Hao. “I mean bakit siya pupunta? Wala naman siyang kaibigan dito kundi ikaw? Plus one mo?”

Parang naguluhan din si Soonyoung sa tanong niya pero agad din itong nawala nang naintindihan niya anong nangyayari. “Ah, oo nga pala. Hindi mo nga pala alam na naging magkaibigan si Wonwoo at Junhui.”

Hindi makapaniwala si Minghao sa narinig niya.

Wonwoo… is friends with the guy he loves? Kaibigan ni Wonwoo ang lalaking halos araw-araw niyang kinukwento dito, saying how much he misses the guy along with all his other regrets? Si Wonwoo na nag-iisang nakakaalam ng totoong nararamdaman ni Minghao towards what happened… ang nakakaalam ng plano niyang gawin… tapos hindi man lang nito nabanggit, _ni isang beses_ , si Junhui?

“Huh?” is all Minghao manages to say.

“Yeah, ako din hindi makapaniwalang natago ni Wonwoo sa ‘yo ‘yun. Pero knowing how protective Wons can get towards you, I’m not that surprised.”

“Pero…?” Hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala na all this time, magkaibigan pala ‘yung dalawa pero tuwing magkausap sila ay ang galing umakto ni Wons sa parang wala siyang balita tungkol kay Junhui.

He’s not disappointed, nor annoyed. Nag-aalala lang talaga siya dahil baka binuking siya ni Wonwoo kay Junhui. And if ever ginawa nga ‘yun ni Wonwoo, kakalimutan na lang niyang magkaibigan pala sila.

Hours later, it’s already the wedding. Si Mingyu ang unang naglakad sa aisle at hindi na sila nagulat na pagdating nito sa dulo ay umiiyak na siya. Pero nang makita nila si Wonwoo na umiiyak, halos umiyak din silang magkakaibigan.

Sa exchange of vows, hirap na hirap si Mingyu tapusin ‘yung kanya dahil hindi siya tumitigil kakaiyak pero hawak ni Wonwoo ang kamay niya para gabayan ito at ipaalalang kaya niya tapusin iyon. Hindi mawala sa isip ni Minghao kung paano nila tignan ang isa’t isa- punong puno ng pagmamahal. Naluluha si Wonwoo sa vow ni Mingyu pero hindi nito binitawan ang kamay ni Gyu hanggang sa matapos ito. So when it was Wonwoo’s turn to say his vow, almost everyone started crying. They know how much Wonwoo loves Mingyu but to hear it from him felt different.

After they said their vows, they mouthed ‘ _I love you’s_ ’ to each other. Sweet na sana kaso biglang sumigaw si Soonyoung na naiinggit na siya at malapit na niyang ipatigil ‘yung kasal. Hindi na lang sasabihin ni Minghao na kitang kita niya kung paano ito humagulgol nung exchange of vows pa lang na akala mo siya ‘yung kinakasal.

As soon as the wedding ended, mabilis na sumigaw si Sooyoung na kainan na kaya pinaghahahampas siya ni Seungkwan dahil may picture taking pa daw. Masyadong pinapahalata na patay gutom siya.

They played games and teased each other during reception. May part kasi na sasabitan ng pera ‘yung damit nung bagong kasal tapos nagpanggap si Soonyoung na nanakawin niya na ‘yun dahil mayaman naman na daw sila Mingyu. Halos itakwil na siya nila Seungkwan sa kahihiyan at minsan ay tinitignan na sila ng masama nung mga kamag-anak nung dalawa pero hindi pa rin tumitigil si Soons at panay ang panggugulo.

Nung uwian na, kinumbinse siya nila Seungkwan na dun na muna matulog sa hotel na pinag-ayusan nila kanina pero Minghao refused dahil gusto na niyang magpahinga. Kaso lasing si Soonyoung and drunk Soons means a clingy Soons kaya hindi rin siya nakatakas. Pinahiram na lang siya ng damit ni Wonwoo.

“Hindi mo sinabi sa ‘kin na kaibigan mo pala si Junhui.” Nagtatampong sabi niya dito nang iabot sa kanya ni Wonwoo ang damit.

“Well, it’s for the best.” Nakangiting sagot niya kay Minghao. “Hindi ka rin namin binabanggit kay Jun. Alam lang niya nakakausap ka namin pero wala kaming kinukwentong kahit ano tungkol sa ‘yo. Kahit si Soons tahimik.”

“Kahit na.” Sabi niya dito pero ginulo lang ni Wonwoo ang buhok niya. “‘Wag ka na magtampo. Magkikita din kayo nun.”

“Syempre!” Sigaw niya, “Gagawan niyo ng paraan kapag hindi ko siya nahanap! Kailangan pagkitain niyo kami!” Malakas na tumawa si Wonwoo, as in buong-buo ‘yung _ha ha ha_ kaya natawa din si Minghao.

“Okay, gagawan natin ng paraan ‘yan.” With that, nagpaalam na sila sa isa’t isa at nag-ayos na si Minghao.

Kinabukasan, hirap na hirap silang gisingin si Soons dahil ang himbing ng tulog nito kaya muntik pa nilang iwan. Akala ni Minghao makakapagpahinga na siya pero hinatak siya ni Seungkwan at sinabing kailangan nila mag catch-up kaya wala siyang nagawa. Akala niya isang araw lang siyang guguluhin ng mga kaibigan niya pero nagpatuloy ito ng halos isang linggo dahil miss na miss daw nila si Minghao.

Nang may free time na siya, napagdesisyunan niyang umuwi na sa kanila para ipaalam sa magulang niya na nakabalik na siya. Medyo nagu-guilty na rin siyang hindi niya pa nasasabing nakauwi na siya pero matagal na siya dito.

Knowing his parents, magtatampo ‘yun pag nalaman kung gaano na siya katagal dito pero hindi man lang siya nagsabi kaya bilang pambawi, bumili na lang siya ng cake sa Mary Grace at one gallon ng ice cream.

Paulit-ulit siyang nag doorbell pagkarating niya dahil excited na din siyang makita magulang niya. They visited him only once at first year niya pa lang nun sa Canada kaya ganun katagal na niyang hindi nakikita ito. Narinig niyang sumigaw ang tatay niya ng ‘ _Sandali lang!_ ’ at nararamdaman niyang papalapit na ito sa pintuan kaya inangat niya ang cake at ice cream at nilakihan ang ngiti.

“Sur... _prise?_ ”

Halos mabagsak ni Minghao ang dala niya at halata rin ang gulat sa mukha ng taong nagbukas ng pinto.

Ramdam niya ang malakas na pagkabog ng puso niya sa loob ng dibdib niya at ang unti-unting pag-init ng mukha niya. Pakiramdam niya’y hindi siya makahinga ng ayos.

Nakatingin lang sila sa isa’t isa dahil parehas nilang hindi alam anong gagawin, pero unang iniwas ni _Junhui_ ang mata niya at tinawag ang mommy niya.

“T-tita, ano,” binalik niya sandali ang tingin kay Minghao bago kamutin ang ulo niya at tumingin ulit sa loob ng bahay. “May.. _bisita?_ ” Sabi ni Jun na parang hindi sigurado kung anong sasabihin kaya hindi rin naintindihan nung nanay niya kung anong sinabi ni Jun kaya sumilip ito at halos kumaripas ng takbo ng makita si Minghao.

“Anak, bakit hindi ka nagsasabing umuwi ka?!” Ani nito habang nakayakap kay Minghao pero hindi pa rin niya inaalis ang tingin niya kay Jun na nakatayo pa rin sa pintuan at iniiwasan ang tingin niya. “Tara, naghanda ako ng dinner!” Didiretso na sana silang dalawa pero natigil sila nang biglang kunin ni Jun ang bitbit ni Minghao at bago pa siya maasar ay naglakad na ito palayo pero kitang kita ang pamumula ng tenga nito kaya nginitian si Minghao ng mommy niya na hindi niya lang pinansin.

Hindi niya alam kung anong mararamdaman niya na nasa bahay nila si Junhui.

Kasama ang pamilya niya.

Kumakain ng dinner.

Ang tanong ni Minghao ay nasagot over dinner.

Kaya daw nandun si Junhui ay iniinvite nila ito for dinner every month dahil _favorite_ (oo, talagang pinagdiinan nila na paborito nila si Jun at ilang beses pa nila ito pinaulit-ulit) daw nila si Junhui. At syempre, bilang makulit ang nanay niya, pilit niyang pinagtabi ang dalawang ito.

_Sobrang_ awkward. Pag nagtatama braso nilang dalawa ay agad silang nagso-sorry sa isa’t isa o ‘di kaya pag inaasar sila ay hindi nila alam anong isasagot. Knowing how bad his mom makes them want to talk to each other, naghanap agad siya ng paraan para makatakas sa plano nito kaya after dinner ay nagvolunteer agad siya na maghugas ng pinggan.

Minumura niya ang sarili niya habang naghuhugas dahil for sure sobrang awkward at halata niya habang kumakain sila. Halos hindi siya kumikilos pero si Jun parang wala lang sa kanya na katabi niya si Hao. Paminsan-minsan niyang nahuhuling nakatingin ito sa kanya pero ngingiti lang si Junhui sa kanya kaya lalo siyang napapahiya.

“Tulungan na kita?”

Napatalon siya sa gulat kaya tinawanan siya ni Junhui at tinignan niya ito ng masama. _Kasi naman eh! Nag-iisip pa siya biglang susulpot!_

“Ako na.” Mataray na sabi niya at tinalikuran na si Jun. _Akala mo ha, ako din kaya kang iwasan._

“Aww,” alam niyang nakapout si Junhui dahil sa boses nito kaya napadasal siya at pinaalala sa sarili niyang hindi siya marupok. “Back to square one tayo? Tatarayan mo na ulit ako?” Pinigilan ni Minghao ang ngiti niya dahil bigla niyang naalala ang college days nilang dalawa. Alam niyang nage-enjoy si Jun sa ginagawa niya at hindi niya ipapakita dito na nagtatagumpay siya.

“Umalis ka na nga.” Sabi niya dito at nagpatuloy na sa ginagawa niya. Narinig niya ang yabag ng paa ni Jun na palayo sa kanya at bigla naman siyang napasimangot dito. _At talagang umalis?_

Padabog niya tuloy hinuhugasan ang pinagkainan dahil bigla siyang nainis. Sinabi lang naman niya umalis, sumunod naman?! Hindi man lang siya sinuyo?! Lalong nag-init ulo niya kaya ang ingay nung mga plato dahil tumatama ito sa lababo pero wala siyang pakielam dahil naiinis talaga siya.

Ilang minuto na ang nakalipas kaya napagdesisyunan niyang hanapin kung nasaan si Jun para mamura niya ito habang hindi nakatingin sa kanya—

_Putangina._

Nakaupo si Jun sa may counter ng kusina nila, at may hawak na dalawang bote ng beer. Inangat niya ito at nginitian si Minghao, “‘Wag ka mag-alala, iintayin kita.” Sabi nito at kumindat pa.

Naramdaman ni Minghao ang lalong pag-init ng mukha niya at narinig na lang niya ang malakas na tawa ni Jun kaya mabilis siyang napabalik sa ginagawa niya at tinapos na agad ito.

Paulit-ulit niyang minumura ang sarili niya at kahit gusto niya magdabog ay masyado na niyang napahiya ang sarili niya kaya pinigilan na niya.

Kasalukuyan silang nasa mini garden ng bahay nila Minghao, nakaupo sa maliit na lamesa nila at umiinom ng beer pero walang nagsasalita.

Kahit na tahimik lang sila, hindi ito awkward katulad nung kumakain sila kanina. In fact it was the comfortable type of silence. Hindi niya ramdam na may agwat sa kanilang dalawa. Parang nag-iinuman lang silang dalawa.

_It felt like bubby ti_ _—_ mabilis niyang ininom ang beer niya dahil sa naisip niya. Puta, hindi ito oras para alalahanin ang nakaraan.

“Ba’t mo tinutungga ‘yan?” Tumatawang sabi ni Jun pero halatang nag-aalala ito dahil sa boses niya.

“Sarap eh.” Sagot ni Minghao at tinignan ang bote niya. Halos kalahati na lang ang natitira. Iniisip niya kung kukuha ulit siya sa loob para mapahaba naman usapan nila.

Tinignan niya si Junhui para sana tanungin ito kung gusto pa niya ng beer pero nakita niyang nakatingin na ito sa kanya kaya napakunot ang noo niya.

“Bakit?”

“Hello,” lalong kumunot ang noo ni Minghao sa sinabi ni Junhui pero napapangiti siya dahil hindi niya rin maintindihan kung ba’t biglang nag hello si Jun. “Hi?” Naguguluhang sagot niya dito.

Inextend ni Jun ang kamay niya. “I’m Junhui Wen, Minghao’s bubby. You are?” Nakangiting sabi nito. Tatanggapin na sana ni Minghao ang kamay ni Jun pero bigla niyang napagtanto kung anong sinabi ni Jun kaya sinampal niya lang ang kamay ni Junhui.

“Gago.” Natatawang sabi niya dito at umiling. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit biglang nag gaganyan si Jun sa kanya eh samantalang kanina parang wala siyang pakielam kay Minghao (or maybe iniisip lang ni Hao ‘yun.)

“Ay? Hindi ako nagsisinungaling!” Pagpilit ni Jun kaya lalong natawa si Minghao “Gago, hindi na tayo.” Sabi niya dito at ngumiti. Medyo masakit sabihin na hindi na sila pero ‘yun naman ang totoo.

“I know , but I’m still your bubby.” Inikot ni Minghao ang mata niya at muling uminom para itago ang pamumula ng tenga niya.

“Okay, _bubby._ ” Sabi niya matapos uminom. Kung ganyan ang gustong gawin ni Junhui, edi sasabayan na lang niya.

“Puta.” Napatingin siya kay Junhui na sobrang namumula ang tenga at nakatingin sa kawalan. “Kinilig ako dun. Putangina.” Sabi nito kaya tumawa ng malakas si Minghao. Hindi niya inexpect na ‘yun ang sasabihin ni Junhui.

“Ewan ko sa ‘yo, Junhui.” Sabi niya dito dahil hindi na niya alam anong isasagot niya. Bigla naman siyang tinignan ni Jun na nakasimangot kaya tumaas ang kilay niya, “Anong Junhui? Bubby!”

“Ano?!” Hindi makapaniwala si Minghao sa naririnig niya. Hindi ba masyadong vocal si Jun?

“Bubby. B-u-b-b-y. Bubby.” Talagang spinell out niya pa ‘yung bubby kaya natawa si Minghao.

“Para kang baby,” aniya habang umiiling. Napangiti naman si Jun sa sinabi niya na tila may naalala.

“It’s _bubby_ , not _baby_.” Sabi ni Jun na nakangiti. It took quite some time to process kay Minghao kung saan niya iyon narinig at nang maalala niya ay bigla siyang natawa. Sinabi ni Jun ang exactly the same words nung sinusuyo niya ito dahil nagtampo si Jun for missing their bubby time.

“Nagtatampo bubby ko?” Pangangasar ni Minghao at sinubukan ni Jun na hindi matawa pero hindi niya kaya. “Ayoko na, tama na ‘to! Bakit hindi na cute?!” Reklamo ni Jun.

“Ikaw nagsisimula diyan eh!”

“Gusto mo naman!” Ganti ni Junhui at hindi naman makatanggi si Minghao.

Syempre, gusto niya. Si Junhui na nga nagsimula eh.

After that, they fall into silence again. But this time, parehas na silang nakangiti habang nakatingin sa kawalan. ‘Yung simpleng biruan ay nakakagaan ng loob na tila walang nagbago sa kanilang dalawa. Naramdaman ni Hao na nakatingin si Junhui sa kanya kaya nilingon niya ito.

Minghao looks directly at Jun’s eyes, trying to examine the other.

He gets lost at Jun’s eyes. It was deep, dark, and full of emotions. It felt familiar; comfortable. It made him feel as if he was safe.

Jun smiles at the way Minghao stares at him. It doesn’t make him uncomfortable.

Sinandal niya ang katawan niya sa lamesa at tinukod ang kanang braso niya para may mapagpapatungan ang mukha niya. Nang magawa niya ito’y tinagilid niya ang ulo niya at tinitigan pabalik si Minghao.

Natigil si Minghao dahil sa ginawa ni Jun.

The scene was _too_ familiar.

Suddenly, he’s brought back to their unit. Nakaupo siya sa lamesa, iniintay si Jun dahil mag b-breakfast na sila. Kakagising lang ni Jun kaya sobrang bagal nitong naglalakad. Nang makarating ito sa lamesa nila’y nagtitigan sila ni Minghao ng ilang minuto na tila wala silang oras na hinahabol.

Back then, Jun was looking at him as if he was the most precious thing on earth.

And it hasn’t changed even if 5 years have passed.

Nabalik lang si Minghao sa realidad nang biglang mag _beautiful eyes_ si Jun para makuha ang atensyon niya.

“Bakit ka naman naiiyak diyan?” Tanong nito at dun lang napansin ni Minghao na tumutulo na ang luha mula sa mata niya kaya mabilis niya itong pinunasan.

“Wala. May naisip lang.”

“Miss mo ko?” Pangangasar nito at tinaas-baba ang kilay niya kaya natawa si Minghao. “Limang taon na nakalipas, makapal pa rin mukha mo.” Ani ni Minghao at umiling.

Inayos ni Jun ang upo niya at binaba ang beer na hawak. “I mean, you can’t resist _this_ face. Kung ako din matitigan ng ganito kagwapo, maiiyak ako.” Malakas na tumawa si Minghao dito kaya natawa din si Jun.

“Ex talaga kita?” Biro ni Minghao. Masaya siyang magaan sa pakiramdam ang nangyayari ngayon dahil ayaw niyang magkaalitan sila ni Jun.

“Pwede ring present… _and future._ ” Napawi ang ngiti niya sa mukha at napatingin kay Jun na seryoso nang nakatingin sa kanya.

“Will you give me a second chance?”

Sandaling natigil si Minghao sa paghinga. Ang magaan na hangin ay naglaho na at unti-unti na itong bumibigat. Hindi niya maiwas ang tingin niya kay Jun dahil parang hinihigop siya nito.

Hindi niya alam anong isasagot niya. Hindi niya alam kung anong dapat gawin.

But then again, this is Junhui. And with Jun, everything was simply easy.

“Ligawan mo muna ako.” Nakangiti niyang sabi dito. Kumunot naman ang noo ni Jun, na parang hindi makapaniwala sa naririnig niya kaya pinigilan ni Minghao ang sarili na tumawa.

“Minghao, ang tanda na natin liligawan pa kita? _Ulit?_ Hindi ba pwedeng tayo na lang?” Umiling si Minghao. “Hao naman eh, anong ligaw?” Parang lugi si Jun dahil bagsak na ang mukha nito.

“Bubby,” kinagat ni Minghao ang labi niya dahil natatawa na siya. Dahil alam niyang gusto ni Jun na tawagin siyang bubby, he’ll use it to his advantage. “I said ligaw. Liligawan mo ako or hindi na lang natin itutuloy ‘to.” He feels sorry dahil parang hindi na alam ni Jun ang gagawin niya. Obviously, against siya dito pero wala siyang magagawa dahil mas mahal niya si Minghao.

“Okay,” huminga ito ng malalim at bumagsak ang balikat. “Liligawan na kita—”

“Okay sinasagot na kita.” Mabilis na pagputol ni Minghao dito at hindi niya na napigilan ang tawa niya dahil sa itsura ni Jun na parang hindi pa rin naiintindihan anong nangyayari. Nang mapagtanto niya kung anong sinabi ni Minghao ay tumawa din siya ng malakas.

“What the fuck?” Jun said in between his laughs. “Ano ‘yun?!”

“Hindi ko naman sinabi na papatagalin ko eh!” Sandali silang natigil ni Minghao sa kakatawa at tinitigan nila ang isa’t isa pero for some unknown reasons ay bigla ulit silang natawa.

Tumayo si Junhui at hinatak si Minghao patayo para yakapin ito.

Matagal na mula nang huli nilang nayakap ang isa’t isa kaya hinayaan lang nilang nakatayo sila at mahigpit ang kapit sa isa’t isa.

“Pag nagpropose ako ngayon, papayag ka din?” Tinulak siya ni Minghao palayo at naguluhan naman si Junhui dito. Nilabas niya ang kwintas niya at pinakita ito kay Jun.

It was Jun’s promise ring.

“Remember your promise?” Nanatiling nakatingin si Junhui sa singsing. “Tutuparin muna natin ‘yun. Let’s take things slow, okay?” Nang tignan ulit siya ni Jun ay parang naluluha na ito.

“Tinago mo…”

“Of course,” nakangiting sabi ni Minghao. “Nangako akong iintayin ka, diba? So this is me, waiting for you to achieve your dreams.”

Napakamot si Junhui sa buhok niya at binigyan ng isang very awkward smile si Minghao na parang may kasalanan siya.

“Why?”

“Well.. about law school… I’m about to graduate…?”

“Really?!” Tuwang sabi ni Minghao at napapalakpak siya. Malungkot na wala siya sa tabi ni Junhui pero at least nandito na siya bago graduation. “Congrats!”

“Yeah… pero I have to tell you something else…”

“Ano ‘yun?” Ramdam niyang medyo mabigat ang sasabihin ni Jun dahil kanina pa ito malikot at kung saan-saan tumitingin.

“Ano.. naalala mo nung hindi mo ako na-contact for a week?” Biglang bumigat ang pakiramdam ni Minghao at nagseryoso ang mukha. So _this_ is what they’re going to talk about?

“Well.. uh, na-ospital kasi si Mama. Mild stroke. 3 days akong absent nun kasi ako nagbabantay. Kaya ako tumawag. Nung umuwi ka sa unit naabutan kita tapos umiyak ako. Tapos nawala na ako for a week. Ayoko problemahin mo eh. Nagresign din ako personally nun pero sabi ko kay Soons magpanggap na walang alam. Medyo nahirapan lang kami nung una kasi ang gastos pero umuwi na si Papa at siya na sumalo nung gastusin tsaka hindi naman ako pinabayaan nila Wonwoo…kaya nakapag law school din ako dahil bumalik na nga si Papa.”

Hindi namalayan ni Minghao na naiiyak na siya. Nagulat na lang siya ng bigla siyang yakapin ni Junhui.

“I’m sorry…” Bulong niya dito. Hindi niya alam na ganun kahirap ang pinagdaanan ni Jun. Alam niyang may iba but he never bothered to know what was wrong.

Ngayon niya lang naintindihan kung bakit hindi binabanggit si Junhui sa kaya. Kung nalaman niya ‘to, panigurado umuwi siya agad.

“Okay na ‘yun.” Hinalikan ni Jun ang noo niya at pinunasan ang mga luha. “‘Yung ipon natin para sa law school ko, nagamit ko na.” Nakangiting sabi nito.

Masaya na sana si Minghao kaso bigla siyang may naalala dahil sa mga jars nila na ‘yun.

“Actually… I have to tell you something din pala…” Mariin siyang napapikit. Sana hindi magalit si Junhui.

“Hmm?”

“I.. went to… Batanes already?” Binuksan niya ang isang mata niya at nang makita niyang hindi makapaniwala si Jun sa sinabi niya at handa na siyang saktan nito ay tinaas niya ang kamay niya. “But hindi ko pinuntahan ‘yung end of the Philippine road! Promise! Promise, Junhui—” Nang hindi pa rin nagbabago ang ekspresyon ni Jun ay nataranta si Hao, “Bubby! Promise Bubby!”

Bigla namang tumawa si Jun at tumango, “Joke lang. It’s okay. Basta, sa susunod babalik ka na kasama na ako.”

“Yes, promise! Kahit ako na gagastos!” Junhui laughs and pulls him into a hug.

Hindi alam ni Minghao anong mararamdaman niya.

Sa loob ng isang gabi, ang daming nangyari. Uuwi lang naman sana siya para sorpresahin ang magulang niya. Pero hindi niya inakalang dito niya pa makikita si Junhui. Hindi pa nga siya handang kausapin ito. Sobrang layo nung usap na nangyari sa pinaplano niya. Gusto niya sanang seryoso nilang mapag-usapan ni Jun ang tungkol sa kanilang dalawa but Junhui’s just full of surprises. Kinakabahan siya nung una pero nagawa ni Jun na hindi gawing masyadong seryoso ang mga bagay-bagay.

It’s amazing how after 5 years, nothing changed between them. Junhui was still the Junhui he knew. Maybe mas gwapo, mas masipag, mas matalino, but Junhui was still Junhui. And he was still Minghao.

If anything, the only thing that changed between them is that this time, there are no longer uncertainties. This time, they’re sure of what they want and they know they can achieve it.

There was no perfect relationship. No perfect love.

A couple will have their ups and downs, their own heartbreaks and fairytales.

He wasn’t perfect, and neither was Junhui. Hell, kahit graduate na magna cum laude si Jun sobrang dami niya pa rin na tanga at lutang moments. Hindi gaano magaling magluto, pero marunong naman maghugas kaya pwede na. Minsan mas pinipili pang pakainin ang pusa kaysa sa sarili.

Junhui may not be the most perfect person out there, but he was perfect enough for Minghao.

Before, Minghao would ask around what was other people’s definition of love.

Kasi hindi niya alam anong kanya. Hindi niya pa nararamdaman eh. So he was hoping to find his definition by the answers of others.

Ang hindi niya alam, he didn’t have to look for words to find out what his definition of love was.

Because when he met Junhui, he found out that love can be defined in different forms.

And for Minghao, Junhui was the human form of love.

Junhui was his own definition of love.

And it feels good to have Junhui back.

“Mahal na mahal na _mahal_ kita.” Bulong ni Junhui sa kanya.

Ngumiti siya at hinigpitan ang kapit kay Junhui. “Mahal na mahal din kita.”

_Finally, he’s home._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** may nakaabot dito?? wawawa thank you for reading! :) I hope you enjoyed my work and I gave justice to the prompt.


End file.
